Adventure Time - Finn's Hero Heart
by codyweb
Summary: (Finnceline) Marceline Abadeer has been through a lot throughout her "life" and could never seem to catch a break. Then Finn the Human came along.
1. Chapter 1 - Deprivation

**I don't own Adventure Time. Just so that's out of the way... **

**This "Finnceline" story is supposed to be different from the others. I've read some good ones. But I don't want it to have the awkward situations in basically the first paragraph where people just put "lemon" and make the story kind of odd to read. I intend for it to have more... feeling in it. Also I made the dialogue easier to Follow. Because I always hated not knowing exactly who's speaking. Enjoy.**

Marceline Abadeer had always been someone who enjoyed her privacy and time alone. Being a vampire for most of her life being alone was almost habitual. Over the 1,000 or so years of being alive (or not) she had experienced much loss. From friends to dear loved ones, she found herself trapped in the spiral of death and couldn't care less. Perhaps one of the biggest triggers for her manic sadness and apathetic behavior began when she was a little girl. Her father was never around due to "business" in the Nightosphere and she doesn't really know anything about her mother. All she's ever heard about her is that she is "in the sky" now. Marceline never thought much about that though. Also, The Great Mushroom War was another trigger that mentally scarred her and the only person she had met for many years, Simon Petrikov, lost himself in madness from some sort of extreme schizophrenia. Her life never seemed to give her just one break. After many failed relationships starting around the young age of 650 she finally met a man named Ash. They had an on/off type relationship and for the longest time she thought he was the one but she was only fooling herself. He treated her almost like a slave; he had no respect for her and only ordered her around. She put up with it because she always knew that he could maybe one day change, and because she had no one else that cared for her. After a terrible breakup with Ash due to him selling her beloved Hambo, which was given to her by her long-lost and dear friend Simon, she decided to leave her entire world behind for a few years to explore the land of Ooo and free her mind from all of the depressing memories full of neglect and mistrust that came from her tree house and the cave which was the only place she knew of nearby that she could always go to as a mental escape. After her many years of travel and adventure she finally felt like her pain was numb and she felt like she could finally start to move on. Although she always felt lonely, as if Ash took a piece of her heart and threw it away, like something wasn't right. Then she met Finn the Human.

Present Day:

Marceline was at her home playing her demon blood-colored battle axe bass on a normal day like any other. It was about 4 in the afternoon so Marceline was exhausted from staying up all day playing her bass and pouring her heart out with singing because for the third day in a row she just couldn't sleep. It was very obvious too. She had worn the same gray sweat pants and black tank top for the entire duration, her hair was messier than usual and she had bags under her eyes. Marceline was depressed but always had hope, she was mentally strong and she knew it but sometimes she wished that she wasn't.

M: "Man I need something to do…" Marceline said in a depressed tone and a sigh. She started to look in her phone and went down the list of people's numbers that she had.

M: "Bonnie, Dad, Finn, Jake…" her voice trailed off realizing that she didn't have many people that she was close to. She decided without thinking due to her lack of sleep and dialed Princess Bubblegum but quickly hung up.

M: "Yikes! I haven't talked to P. Bubs since… well, maybe now isn't a good time." She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice and a slight rosy blush in her cheeks. Then she thought to herself that she hasn't seen Finn or Jake in a while and considered calling them. Suddenly her phone rang and to her surprise, it was Finn.

F: "Marceline!" Finn yelled into the phone.

M: "Hey Finn what's u-", she was cut off by muffled sounds of Finn screaming and the loud sound of metal slamming together and loud slashing noises.

F: "Run Jake! There's too many!" after a brief moment of hearing the panic over the phone with what sounded like Finn and Jake running and strategizing how to defeat some sort of horde of enemies Finn answered the phone sounding as if he just sprinted a mile.

F: "Hey, Marcy… me and Jake kinda… need help." Finn said as he was struggling to slow his breaths while speaking.

M: "Finn, what's going on are you ok?!" Marceline almost yelled that into the phone with the thought in the back of her mind that her history of loss would repeat itself with one of her closest friends.

F: "Yea, me and Jake are sorta-"

J: "It's Jake and _I_ dude!" Jake said quietly yelling.

F: "What? Nah man, that just sounds weird."

J: "It sounds weird? Finn, did you eat your breakfast this morning?"

Finn and Jake kept arguing about pointless things one after another for about 30 seconds until Marceline yelled into the phone and demanded what was going on. Finn proceeded to tell her that they somehow raised all of the undead in the evil graveyard from the badlands and they were being chased by about 300 zombies, skeletons and lifeless creatures.

Without any other ideas Marceline told the two to bring the undead horde to her cave so she could help fight because it wouldn't be a good idea for her to fight out in the sunlight.

F: "Ok Marcy, that's good cause we're already here! Globbit they're fast!" Finn yelled as he hung up the phone.

And with that Finn and Jake got to Marceline's cave about 10 seconds later and without any words the three started fighting in perfect unison. Jake turned into a much larger version of himself and began smashing their undead foes with his giant fists and Finn was already hacking and slashing away with his Demon blood sword. Marceline didn't bother transforming into anything because she knows all of the weaknesses of the undead, being one herself and her body would probably be too weak due to her sleep deprivation. She had her axe bass as her weapon. There was a point in the battle where Finn and Marceline found themselves back to back destroying the undead with the fury of 1000 party gods. At the end of the battle they all looked around at each other at the piles of undead that just lied there in pieces and started to laugh. Finn and Jake were battered and beaten from the battle because they had been fighting and running most of the day. But Marceline looked as she did before she even called Finn. Like a mess.

**So, That's the first chapter. I'm going to post the second one right now just because this one is short. But feel free to comment on anything that might help shape the story, or just to criticize. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Empathetic Sympathy

**What happened last: **

**Finn, Jake and Marceline just defeated a horde of undead and haven't figured out why they even came in the first place...**

Once the battle had ended and the three were able to relax knowing the undead were re-dead Jake stopped for a second and remembered something he had to do with Lady Rainicorn.

J: "Oh glob, I almost forgot! It's Lady and I's anniversary! I gotta go give her this thing that we got from that graveya… I mean... What are we talking about again? He… he…" Jake realized that he never told Finn the real reason why they raised the dead and hurried away before Finn could interrogate him about it.

F: What?! Jake what are you talking about?" Finn said in utter confusion as Jake was getting ready to leave.

F: "And you said it wrong again man!" Finn yelled as Jake was already too far away to hear.

F: "Whatever man. You're one crazy dog." He said to himself while slightly chuckling and turned to see Marceline.

F: "Hey Marceli…" Finn was cut off by the sight of Marceline lying on the ground, not floating like usual, asleep.

He slowly walked up to her, careful not to wake the sleeping vampire queen and picked her up. Finn usually never got close to Marceline although they had been good friends for a long time. He carried her surprisingly light body to her bedroom. It took him about 10 minutes in all because her bedroom is on the 2nd floor of her house and there's only a ladder. He laid her down, brushed her long silky black hair from her face and gently covered her in a blanket not knowing that it wouldn't matter. As she lay there, more peaceful and happy than Finn had ever seen he took a second to admire his longtime friend. Her hair was messy, her face was slightly dirty from the fighting earlier and she looked like a complete mess.

F: "Wow, she's…" Finn said under his breath and walked out.

The next evening Finn got ready to go back to Marceline's house to see how she was and to make sure she was ok. He left and put a note on the front door to let Jake know where he was because Jake hadn't returned from Lady's house since yesterday afternoon.

By the time Finn got to Marceline's house it was already dark outside so he expected her to be awake.

F: "Hey Marceline, are you home? It's Finn!" Finn said in his usual hyper enthusiastic voice as he knocked on the door.

F: "Marcy! Mar Mar! Marceline, are you…" Finn yelled and was interrupted by the sound of loud thumping sounds and crying coming from Marceline's room.

Instantly suspecting something bad or possibly evil attacking her he silently and quickly entered her house and went up the ladder to her room. He did this even though he was still slightly scared of her because he knew that she can be unpredictable at times

He came up to her lying on the floor, tightly gripping a pillow and crying. He quickly walked towards her and called out to her but she didn't answer. He kept trying, getting closer and closer. When he got within arm's reach of her he went to nudge her and she lashed out at him.

M: "Haven't you hurt me enough—"Marceline screamed at Finn but not actually meaning it to be towards him.

F: "Marceline, are you ok?" It sounded like you were in trouble so I-"

M: "What are you doing here Finn?!" she screamed at him with her face turning slightly demonic and her slit tongue sticking out.

F: "I helped you to your room last night cause you kinda passed out after the fight last night and well, I wanted to make sure you were ok." Finn said as he cowered away from the undead queen hoping that she would not attack him for yet again invading her lair.

F: "So, are you ok?"

M: "Y-yea, just kinda tired. I haven't really been sleeping much lately." She said with a raspy voice.

F: "Well, why is that Marceline? You can tell me, I'll keep it on the DL." Finn said while making a silly sly face to emphasize what he was saying.

F: "Oh! I brought you these. I figured that the ones higher up in the tree would taste better because they're harder to get. I thought you might be hungry." Finn said with a slight blush as he pulled out a couple red apples and handed them to Marceline.

M: "Thanks Finn." Marceline said with a smile and with her voice seemingly back to normal already.

Marceline got up and floated to her living room and immediately began eating the apples Finn brought without saying anything. Finn followed her shortly after ignoring the fact that she randomly just got up. When Finn got downstairs he saw that Marceline had already sucked the color out of most of the apples. He noticed that she seemed more like she usually did and she didn't look as tired as she did the night before but still had dark rings around her eyes. She looked… kind of cute.

F: "So Marcy, are you still gonna tell me what's up?" Finn said trying to get Marceline to not avoid the subject.

M: "What? I'm just fine Finn. Never been happier." Marceline said with a very fake smile and clearly lying.

Finn's face quickly changed to show Marceline that he didn't believe a word she just said.

F: "Ok Marceline, I'm gonna be 15 in like, a week and a half. I know that you're lying. Time to spill the beans." Finn said prying at Marceline to get her to open up to him, something that she never really did for anyone after Ash.

M: "Finn, I wish I could tell you but you wouldn't understand." She said with her voice starting to crack as if she were about to cry.

F: "That's not what matters Marcy. I'm here so you have someone to talk to. Cause a radical dame like you should never be lonely!" Finn said with much enthusiasm hoping to lift the vampire's spirits.

With that Marceline started to tear up. She stopped floating, sat down and pulled her knees in close and lowered her head and began to cry. Finn didn't really know what to do because he didn't have much experience with this and didn't know if Marceline would get angry if he got close but he decided to comfort her anyway. With the mixed feelings of fear and empathy Finn got close to Marceline and gently wrapped his arms around her to make her feel better. When she first felt him touch her she froze for a second not expecting it but kept crying anyway.

F: "It's ok Marcy. Just let it all out"

Then Marceline finally let her feelings go. She wrapped her arms around Finn's body, squeezed tightly and cried. She cried for what seemed like hours.

**4 Hours later**

After hours of crying on Finn's shoulder and explaining all of the things on her mind ranging from not really ever knowing her mother to Ash breaking her heart she fell asleep in his arms. Finn thought to himself that she must have still been exhausted because it was about 9PM and she was usually awake now. He just shrugged it off and did what he had the day prior. He carried her to her room, and tucked her in.

As Finn was about to leave he decided to call Jake to see if he was back yet. No answer. He then called the phone at the house, then "Special Occasion" phone, then Lady's phone. No answer. He was really worried for a second then remembered that it was their anniversary so he guessed that they were on a vacation or something. Finn then wrote a note to Marceline telling her that she could come over tomorrow when she wakes up. Right before leaving, Finn left some more red things that he had in his backpack for her to eat when she woke up. Among the various items, one of them was a red rose. Finn thought nothing about it at the time. Just that it was red and she could eat it. Then he took off for home.

**And that was Chapter 2. Feel free to leave any comments about your thoughts so far! Also, I plan on posting on here based on its popularity I guess. the more comments, the faster I'll post new chapters. And I have a lot to post still. Oh, and I'm not trying to make it seem like I'm desperate (cause I'm not) but I just want to post based on what the people want! lol  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Returning the Favor

**What happened last:**

**Finn, helped Marceline to her bed after her long period of sleep deprivation, then she spilled her feelings out to him. After Marcy fell asleep Finn left her some red things to eat when she woke up. Among those was a red rose. But it's just food to her, right?  
**

Finn woke up late the next day because it took him awhile to get back home after leaving Marceline's house around 10PM after getting attacked by various nocturnal animals. He woke with the scent of pure lust invading his entire existence.

F: "Jake? Wait, what do I smell…? Is that-?!" Finn yelled in ecstatic excitement as he ran downstairs with amazing speed.

F: "MEATLOAF!"

He could see his favorite dish through the kitchen doorway. Without saying anything else he ran straight for the meatloaf with tunnel vision. He stopped just right before attacking the savory meat to his surprise to see Marceline standing there. She was wearing long blue jeans and a red and black checkered button up shirt with her black tall heel boots. Her sombrero and long gloves were beside her indicating that she came while the sun was still out. The sun was just starting to go down. Her hair was in a ponytail behind her to avoid burning it while cooking. Finn stared in awe for a few seconds without saying anything both from confusion and another different feeling.

M: "Uh… nice underwear Finn." Marceline chuckled.

F: "Wha-?" Finn said as he looked down realizing that he didn't put his pajamas on last night because he was exhausted from being up so long.

F: "Oh Glob!" Finn yelled as he ran back upstairs to get dressed.

Finn came back down while avoiding eye contact because he was embarrassed. His cheeks were blood red at this point.

M: "You shouldn't blush so much Finn. You'll make me hungry." She said in a playful voice and a smirk on her face.

M: "Well?"

F: "I Uh… It's cause you saw me…"

M: "No, come eat, silly." She said with a very lively tone in her voice.

Finn was relieved to see her happy then suddenly his attention was averted from his awkward situation to the scent of the savory meatloaf calling out to his olfactory glands. Every fiber of his being was compelled to this delicacy and he could no longer resist its temptation. He attacked.

M: "Glob Finn, you must really like meatloaf." She laughed as she started to suck the red out of a juice box.

Finn gazed up at her for a split second, stopping from devouring the meatloaf with his two bare hands and gave Marceline an odd but savage look then continued eating.

M: "Ok, I'll just wait till you're done." She said, still chuckling at everything he did.

**5 Minutes Later**

Finn walked into his living room to see Marceline playing BMO while waiting for Finn to be done eating.

F: "Oh, glob. I'm soo full right now. Thanks Marcy. But what was that for?" Finn said sounding like he was carrying a 200 pound weight as he sat down next to Marceline on the couch.

M: "Well hero, you kinda fed me for the past 2 days, and tucked me in."

F: "No prob Marcy. I couldn't just let you lay on the ground for 2 days." Finn said very humbly.

M: "You didn't have to mix up all my laundry though. Cause it took me like 20 minutes this morning to find a bra" Marceline said without any hesitation in her voice.

Finn immediately turned red and choked before speaking from how straight forward she was.

F: "I didn't mean to! When I was leaving I walked into your laundry basket and knocked it over! I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes and put everything back! And then-"Finn said frantically trying to explain the misunderstanding.

M: "Whoa! Relax Finn. It's ok. You wouldn't even know what one was if you saw it." She said in a provocative tone in attempt to make Finn feel more embarrassed.

After a few seconds she realized how odd it was for her to say that so the two just sat there embarrassed for a few seconds.

M: "So Finn…?"

F: "H-hey Marcy. What's up?" Finn said quickly getting over his embarrassment.

M: "Where's Jake?"

F: "Eh, him and Lady are out romancin' it up. It's their anniversary or something."

M: "Ah, Cool."

F: "Yea... cool. Cool, cool, cool."

The two had a lot to say to each other. But neither of them could speak. They sat for about 20 seconds looking around the room awkwardly until they both spoke at the same time.

F+M: "So I guess I…"

M: "I guess I should be going now."

F: "I can walk you back if you want?" Finn said with honest concern for her safety, taking in account the last 2 days' events.

M: "I think I'll be fine Finn. I'm a vampire remember?" Marceline said playfully.

F: "Oh uh, yeah. Right. See ya later then Marcy."

M: "You should come stop by sometime tomorrow though."

Marceline waved to Finn with a smile and a rosy tint in her cheeks then turned to BMO and gave a wink. Finn somehow didn't notice the exchange of gestures between Marcy and BMO. She then flew away.

F: "How long was Marceline here before I woke up, Beemo?"

Bmo: "She was here for 3 hours, 22 minutes and 18.9 seconds, Finn. She also beat Jake's score in Kompy's Kastle again, so he's still 3rd place." Beemo said in the usual adorable robotic voice.

F: "Hmmm… ok. Well, I'm gonna go to the candy kingdom. I'll be back later. PB said that I should come by sometime this week. She said it's important." Finn said disregarding what Beemo said about Jake still being third place at his favorite game.

Bmo: "Ok Finn. The sleep schedule that you told me to keep on Princess Bubblegum tells me that she should be awake for approximately 4.23 more hours."

F: "Uh… thanks, Beemo." Finn said as he started blushing.

Bmo: "Also, Marceline told me to give this to you." Bmo handed Finn a white rose and proceeded to make an obvious winking gesture.

F: "Huh? What's this for?" Finn wasn't quite sure what to think. It was such an odd gift.

Bmo: "I dunno Finn. She said it's a secret." Beemo said with emphasis on the fact that it's a secret by whispering it.

F: "Aww, C'mon Beemo I won't say any-"

Beemo cut Finn off by going into sleep mode.

F: "Dangit Beemo… you always do that." Finn said with a slight hint of frustration in his voice.

Finn then grabbed his backpack, his sword and headed towards the Candy Kingdom. When he arrived he was greeted by the banana guards telling him that Princess Bubblegum was in the candy reactor room. Finn then headed to the main castle and headed to one of the many staircases that led to the reactor. He came to a room that had a large furnace-like reactor in it that was used to heat up objects for science. There was a glass window on it to look on the inside but it was dark in the reactor so Finn couldn't see anything.

PB: "Heya Finn!" Bubblegum said in her cheery voice.

F: "Oh hey P Bubs. What did you need help with?"

PB: "I was experimenting with a new kind of bio-molecular candy fusion that could lead to a breakthrough in clean candy energy production but I had a miscalculation and…" Bubblegum trailed on with technical terms and scientific words.

PB: "…so basically I need you to climb into the furnace and get the fusion core out. And don't worry; the reactor is off so you won't burn up in the 12,000F temperature. Te he." She chuckled at her own joke that was only funny to her.

F: "Sure thing PB."

Then without skipping a beat Finn crawled into the cramped furnace and began to look for the fusion core. As he made his way through the massive oven filled with charred remains of past experiments and other various things he got covered completely in ashes. He was able to walk for the most part but sometimes it seemed as though he had to swim through the debris and ashes to reach his goal. After about 5 minutes of digging around the furnace he found what Bubblegum was looking for. It was a red crystal gem emitting some heat from within.

F: "Here you go PB." Finn said as he handed the princess the odd thing.

PB: "Thanks Finn. Oh, and you might have noticed, but you're covered in dirt." Bubblegum said, stating the obvious.

F: "Oh man! I should probably go take a shower before Jake sees me like this."

PB: "Huh?"

F: "Yea… he kinda acts like mom sometimes…" Finn said as he stared off into space.

PB: "Well ok then. Thanks again Finn Human. Auf Wiedersehen!"

F: "Uh... Lates PB." Finn said with a smile and wave as he left avoiding to draw any attention to that weird word she just said.

Finn then went back home to his tree house with the intent of taking a shower to get all of the ashes and soot off of him. He was able to run the entire way back to his tree home due to the years of adventuring that got him in good shape. As soon as he got back he took his backpack off and dumped everything out. He wanted to see if anything got dirty only to find that his backpack was filled with ashes from earlier and everything inside of it was blackened in the process.

F: "Ah man! My stuff's all dirty!"

After the disappointment of seeing his stuff all dirty he took the rest of his clothes off and took a shower. He threw his dirty clothes in the usual spot that Jake tells him to because Jake does the laundry. After his shower he got dressed, noticing that he was running out of clean clothes, and went to sit down and relax and just remembered that Marceline wanted him to come back over so he grabbed his dirty backpack, put everything back in and left.

**And that ends chapter 3! As always, feel free to leave a review on your thoughts so far or just favorite this story or something. ;P**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Black Rose

**What happened last:**

**Finn went to go help Princess Bubblegum with something in her kingdom and is now covered in ashes and soot what will happen next?**

It was already dark by the time Finn left for Marceline's house so he hoped that she would be awake. He brought his flute and other random things to make music with if they ended up jamming out like they did just like old times. When he got to Marceline's house he knocked on her door and she quickly answered, as if she was waiting for him.

M: "Hey Finn!" Marceline said as cheerful as can be.

F: "Sup Marcy? I brought my flute and by trusty balloon. Wanna jam?"

M: "Heck yes!"

It may have already been late into the evening by the time Finn arrived but the two stayed up jamming anyway. The music ranged from anything from Marceline playing bass and Finn using his balloon to make more upbeat music to Finn beatboxing while Marceline played slower, sad sounding, songs. They played some old favorites and they made up their new stuff. Most of the time they made horrible songs, at least Finn did. Marceline's perfect voice always made the worst songs bearable.

After a few hours of that they went out to do things they've done in the past as sort of a way to catch up. They went riding wolves, which was something that was usually dangerous, but Finn trusted Marcy. And they've done it before so Finn knew what to expect. They also went to a late night movie and acted obnoxious just to bother everyone else. They even acted as if Finn was her henchman like old times and they went to go strangle pixies, although they never could find any.

They ended back up at Marceline's house again and Finn immediately jumped on Marceline to put her in a headlock. They then wrestled for about 5 minutes until Marceline ended up on top of Finn, pinning him down by holding his wrists. They were both out of breath at this point and neither of them noticed that they locked eyes for a few seconds until it was already happening. Marceline blushed then nonchalantly floated away from Finn and floated above her couch. They were both tired from the whole night of shenanigans and remained still, just relaxing where they were.

M: "*yawn* Ah, man. That was fun! We haven't done any of that stuff in years."

F: "Yea, that was pretty math."

Suddenly, they both heard a crack of thunder. It started pouring outside.

F: "So, Marcy."

M: "Y-yea?" Marceline said with an obviously nervous sounding voice.

F: "What did you want me to stop by for anyway?"

M: "What? Nothing." Marceline said hastily as she floated out of the room.

Finn started to notice a pattern. Whenever Marceline was caught in an emotional situation she tends to run from it. It happened when she explained what happened with Ash and her childhood and now this. Except now, he has no idea what the problem is, or who.

F: "Marceline, what is it?"

M: "Nothing Finn. I just... don't know." Marceline said as she turned to look at the young human in the eyes, attempting to figure herself out.

Finn then knelt down and took Marceline's hand and looked her in the eyes. He almost seemed mad, but he was just being stern with her.

F: "Marceline Abadeer, you're going to have to trust me. You can tell me whats wrong."

Marceline was feeling frustrated and embarrassed at this point but she felt as if she could trust Finn. She then pushed all emotions aside and forced herself to speak. The sound of rain pouring outside the cave and the distant crack of thunder always calmed Marceline, making it slightly easier to talk about her thoughts and feelings.

M: "I was just... wondering if you still had that rose that Beemo gave you..." Marceline said as if it was something that she really didn't want to have to say.

F: "Oh that's what's wrong? Yea, I got it right here." Finn nonchalantly said.

Finn pulled the now onyx black rose from his backpack and handed it to the vampire. She hesitated before grabbing it then stared at it. Feeling nostalgic feelings that she didn't quite understand. When the image of the black rose finally set in her mind she began to blush uncontrollably. She suddenly felt lighter and happier.

F: "Sorry if you don't like that it's black now. It just... sorta happened." Finn didn't know what to say because Marceline just stood there, shocked at the sight of the black rose.

Finn had no idea what he just did.

M: "Finn I...I didn't think..." Her facial expressions changed from shock to slightly relieved finally to a smile.

F: "Marceline what are you-"

Finn was interrupted by Marceline when she went over to hug him. He just remained still. Not knowing why she was doing this or what to do.

F: "Marcy?"

Marceline just kept hugging him. This lasted for a few minutes then Marceline started to sob. Finn thought that Marceline was thinking about her problems again so he didn't say anything. It was already late by the time Finn first got to Marceline's house and after staying for a few hours he was exhausted. He eventually fell asleep in Marceline's arms and that's when she built up the courage to tell Finn her feelings, not noticing that he was asleep.

M: "Oh Finn, I didn't know how you felt about me until now. It's been a pretty long 5 days. I'm just glad you feel the same way. I've been soo... Huh?" Marceline said with her usual smooth voice and was interrupted when she heard Finn start to snore.

M: "Silly human." She said in a quiet and playful voice.

Marceline carried the sleeping boy in her arms and carried him to her room. Her heart beating slightly faster than usual. She brought him over to her bed and tucked him in as he had done twice for her already. Marceline took Finn's hat off thinking that it would be uncomfortable to sleep in. When she did she saw his medium length golden blond hair. She didn't see his hair much in the past so this was a first for her.

M: "Whoa..." Marceline said as she blushed.

She never noticed Finn in this way before; in a different way. This time, instead of just seeing him as regular old Finn, she's seeing him as possibly more. He looked adorable sleeping in Marceline's onyx black bed. He looked soo peaceful. Marceline stayed up most of the time that he was asleep because she was usually awake at the time anyway. After about 6 hours of waiting around reading books and playing her seldom used acoustic guitar Finn woke up to the sound of Marceline's silky voice resonating throuought the house.

** This song follows the Melody of "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie". Look it up if you want so I guess you can imagine the words or something. (and no, I don't own the song) By the way I made a youtube video of this song being sung if anyone feels like they can't imagine the lyrics and still want to know how it goes. It's called: _FanFiction: Finn's Hero Heart_  
**

M: "_Finn my friend,when will this charade end? I just hope I win. If you just let me in. The rose you gave me, made me soo happy. I don't think you'll ever know, how much it means to me. If the nightosphere and glob, think they both have done their job. Then take my hand in yours and take me away from here. If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark... I'll follow you into the dark..."_

Finn was standing in the doorway, listening to what Marceline was singing. He was taking in everything. All of the sights and sounds of what was happening. He couldn't believe that Marceline the Vampire Queen felt this way. He just stood there, barely out of her line of sight, listing to every sound she made. Every exhale, every sigh, everything. Until finally she noticed him standing in the doorway.

**And Thus ends chapter 4. And I got alot more coming. :p**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lady Time

**What happened last:**

**Finn just gave Marceline a black rose... what could this mean for the both of them? The story left off when Finn walked in on Marceline singing a song for him from the bottom of her heart.**

M: "Uh, FINN! What are you doing here?" She screamed at him, so flustered that she forgot that he was even there the whole time.

F: "Marceline..." Finn said in a smooth sympathetic voice.

Marceline just turned her head and groaned, trying to sound angry. But it was obvious that it wasn't anger that she was feeling. She couldn't say anything else because she felt soo embarrassed. She was singing her heart out, and entirely forgot that Finn was sleeping in her bed this whole time. She had no idea what to say so she just stayed quiet.

F: "Marceline, do you really feel that way?"

M: "Uh... Well, yea Finn. I thought you knew..." Marceline said with her cheeks flaring up.

F: "I mean... over the past few days, I've felt a bit different about you. But I didn't know you felt like this."

They both sat in silence for a few seconds. Both buzzing with the adrenaline that they were both feeling.

M: "Well, I thought you knew Finn. You did give me that black rose."

F: "Well, you did ask for it." Finn said with a confused tone in his voice.

M: "Wait... do you not know about the whole "black rose" thing?"

F: "There's a thing?"

Trying to push through her embarrassment and frustration, she began to explain the old vampire tradition to the young human boy. First, someone (usually a vampire) gives someone else (also usually a vampire) a red rose. Then, they give the rose back after turning it white by sucking the red out of it. Finally, they are supposed to give a black rose to the person that gave them the red one if they like them. The reason why this old tradition has soo many steps is because in ancient vampire times, there was a lot of confusion if someone gave a white rose back because they liked someone or if they just sucked the color red out of it and didn't want it back. Henceforth, there was another step to help understand what was meant. And the final color is black just because it's cool. All of this was explained to Finn and he never realized that he did all of this on accident.

F: "So, why does it have to end up as a black rose?"

M: "Well, I guess someone decided that a third step was needed so they just added another color. And black is kind of like... the favorite color of all vampires. Well, usually at least."

F: "So is that why you've been acting soo differently?

M: "Well, yeah Finn... I thought you felt the same way this whole time, but I guess I was wrong..." Marceline said as she started to tear up. And for once she didn't leave the room.

F: "Marceline... I-I do like you." Finn said as he approached Marceline to wipe a tear off her cheek.

Finn then grabbed Marceline's face and looked her straight in the eyes. Marceline almost knew what to expect so she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Then Finn gave her a kiss on the forehead.

M: "Huh? Umm... oh. I thought you were going to..."

F: "What Marcy?" Finn said innocently. Having no idea what Marceline was insinuating.

M: "Nothing. Nevermind." Marceline said as she blushed.

F: "So what time is it anyway?" Finn said. Changing the subject.

M: "It's like, 10 AM."

F: "Well, I guess I should go back home to see if Jake's back yet. He's been gone for days with Lady."

M: "Why has he been gone soo long?"

F: "He said something about his and Lady's anniversary. He also told me that he was gonna be with her "for every moment of their anniversary"". Finn said while motioning quote marks with his hands."

M: "Wait... you know that an anniversary lasts only one day right?" Marceline said in a slightly worried voice.

F: "What?" Finn said in a monotonous tone in attempt to not panic.

M: "Look, lets just go to the treehouse and see if he left a message of where he went or something."

Finn nodded and Marceline went inside to get her daytime clothes then took his hand and she flew them to the tree house. In mid flight Finn noticed that their fingers were intertwined, which wasn't normal and also that her hair flowed ever so gracefully in the wind as she flew. Every black strand of hair seemed to fall perfectly in place. Finn noticed a lot of things like this lately. Admiring the beauty of the vampire queen that he's been friends with for years, all while still having a hard time believing that they both had these new feelings for each other. The last time Finn could remember feeling like this was with Flame Princess.

As soon as they arrived Marceline set Finn down and stared at something hanging from the tree house in horror.

M: "Oh no..."

F: "What is it Marcy?"

M: "A totem can."

F: "A tota- what?"

M: "Finn. How long has that been there?" Marceline said in a very serious voice.

F: "I don't know. I noticed it the first time I came back to the tree house after I left your house after that battle a couple days ago."

M: "This isn't good. That means Maja the Sky Witch could have taken Jake or something."

F: "What the stuff?! We gotta go find him then!"

M: "Ok Finn. We're gonna need some help finding her though." Marceline said in an almost bitter tone.

F: "Who?!" Finn yelled, still sounding a bit hysterical.

M: "PB. Let's go." Marceline said as she took Finn by the hand and they flew to the candy kingdom.

Once again, in mid flight, Finn looked up at Marceline's face as they gracefully moved through the air. The task of flying seemed soo effortless for Marceline, the only look on her face was determination. Finn was mezmerized by her hair as it gently flowed through the air just like last time, except that her hair had a deeper black tint to it, and a very subtle purple outine. The vampire's features were becoming more and more detailed to the young hero the more they were together.

M: "Finn? Did you hear me? We're here."

Finn didn't even realize that he began to daydream when they arrived at the the gates of the candy kingdom. He shook it off then followed Marceline to find Bubblegum. They went to her lab first. She wasn't there, which was odd for the Princess. That being their only idea, they went around the kingdom to try and find someone that might know where PB would be. Nobody was to be found.

F: "Where is everyone? This can't be good Marcy..." Finn said feeling his heart sink.

M: "I'm not sure. Wait a sec... What's today?"

F: "Today's the-"

M: "Oh! That's right! It's the annual napping ceremony."

F: "What's that?"

M: "Uh... It's the day that was declared that everyone should try to sleep as much as possible. After the whole "Goliad" thing and PB staying awake for like, a solid 83 hours, she made it a holiday. I thought you knew?"

F: "Uh... Oh yeah, I forgot. Heh heh." Finn of course, didn't know.

M: "She'll be in her room them. Follow me." Marceline said while walking away.

When they got to Bubblegum's door and Finn went to turn the doorknob, Marceline stopped him.

M: "Hold on there lover boy. I know you wanna see Bonnie naked, but she might get mad. So I should probably go in." Marceline said with a sly tone and a provocative smirk.

F: "Wha-? No! I wasn't trying to do that! I Uh..." Finn choked up on his own words due to his embarrassment and his cheeks turned scarlet red.

M: "Ha ha!" Marceline was mocking him because it was so easy to make Finn embarrassed. She found it kind of... cute.

Marceline then went into the Princess' room silently. She saw Bubblegum laying there, as peaceful as ever. It may have been only about 12PM but she was in a deep sleep. Marceline quietly floated down to PB's bed and snuck under her covers. She hugged PB from behind as she lay there asleep and whispered in her ear in an attempt to freak her out.

M: "How have you been Bonnibel?" Marceline said in a sexy voice.

PB: "Who the-?! Ach mein Glob!" Bubblegum said as she sprung out of bed and assumed a combat stance.

PB: "Oh... It's just you. Hey, Marceline." She said, sounding as if she was very unimpressed by something.

M: "Hey PB, I need your help with something. I know its a holiday but this is serious..."

Marceline began to explain the situation to Bonnie, telling her that Maja is causing problems again and she probably took Jake. They eventually got off topic and began to catch up. They hadn't had time to have girl talk in a while, or maybe they just didn't want to.

M: "So you traded the shirt I gave you in order to get me Hambo back that one time?"

PB: "Yeah... I miss it but I knew that Hambo meant more to you than anything else in this world."

M: "Aww... come here Bon Bon." Marceline said as she hugged Bubblegum, being thankful that she would sacrifice something she cared for in order to get one of Marceline's most prized possessions back from Maja. She used a nickname that she hasn't used in a long time.

PB: "Anyways, so what's all this about Finn being over at your house all the time now?" Bubblegum said while lifting an eyebrow and a smirk.

Marceline instantly blushed and was confused by how Bonnie knew that.

M: "What? No he's not! He was at my house like, one time last week!" Marceline flat out lied to Bonnie. She was soo flustered that she couldnt think of anything else to say.

PB: "It's ok Marcy. I can keep a secret." Bubblegum said, with the same sly smirk on her face and winked.

M: "*Sigh* It started when they showed up at my house-"

PB: "Who's they?"

M: "Finn and Jake?" Marceline said in a questioning tone, thinking that it was obvious.

M: "Anyway, they showed up and we fought an army of zombies, I didn't sleep for about 3 days prior to that so after the battle I sort of, passed out. Then I woke up to being tucked in—"

PB: "Ohh... you hate that." PB interjected and giggled a bit"

M: "So... I woke up to being tucked in. A bit later, I started thinking about how Ash never even attempted to do anything nice like that for me and I got a little... sad."

PB: "Probably an understatement..." Bonnie said under her breath so Marcy couldn't hear it.

Marceline gave Bonnie a mean look for a second then continued. Bonnibel always underestimating her vampire hearing abilities.

M: "Then, I was crying and I thought I saw Ash in my room, attempting to wake me up, so I was about to attack him but it was Finn. He just came over to see if I was ok and he brought me food, Bonnie. Top apples too."

F: "From like, the top of the tree? Sounds romantic. He he!" Bonnie giggled.

M: "Oh shut up you." Marceline said, not feeling weird talking about this stuff anymore.

Now, Still waiting in the hallway outside of the Princess' room...

F: "Hey guys? Are you ok in there?" Finn was getting nervous because he had been waiting for about 15 minutes. Hearing muffled yelling occasionally.

After a few moments of silence, and what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, Finn finally heard something that he could understand.

M: "Oh no, Finn! Help Us!" Marceline screamed.

Finn instantly went Hero-Mode, pulled out his sword and began to feel the adrenaline inside of him. Who could be attacking 2 of his best friends? It didn't matter. They would be destroyed in about 5 seconds. Then the enraged human boy kicked in the door and prepared for what was on the other side.

**At the end of chapter 5 and after some lady time between Marcy and PB, the girls seem to be in imminent danger. Now Finn has to find out the problem and destroy whatever it may be.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Confessions

**What happened last:**

**After Finn and Marceline went to Princess Bubblegum to figure out how to find Maja, the girls found themselves in some sort of danger. Now Finn has to breach PB's room and destroy the threat.  
**

As soon as Finn kicked the door in to save the two girls, Marceline pulled Bubblegum's pink shirt off over her head, revealing a transparent pink tank top showing her bra underneath.

Finn let out an incoherent yelp as he attempted to retreat from PB's room. Due to him being soo flustered he ran straight into a wall and knocked himself out.

PB: "*Gasp* Marceline! That was uncalled for! I'm still a Princess you know. You know how sensitive Finn is to this kind of stuff..."

Marceline completely ignored PB. She was too busy with laughing.

M: "Well, that didn't quite go as planned. Now, how can we track down Maja? Marcy said, still chuckling.

Bonnie then got dressed and they both went down to PB's lab to use the Magic Activity Radar and Criminal Yearbook. (M.A.R.C.Y.) but not before Marcy put Finn in PB's bed and tucked him in.

After an hour or 2 they were able to locate the signal for Maja's magical essence or Foul Intent Negative Numerator (F.I.N.N.) so the 2 girls went back up to PB's room because Marceline needed to get Finn, and Bubblegum needed to get back to celebrating the annual napping ceremony. Bubblegum explained the device as they walked.

PB: "So Marcy, you need to take this magic activity radar and whenever it pings, you just gotta follow the little arrow. It'll lead you to Maja when she does something magical again."

M: "Ok, seems simple enough. Thanks Bonnie. I don't know how to thank you. "

Bubblegum just smiled and raised an eyebrow at Marceline and they just kept walking. The princess could think of something that Marcy could do, but there were more important matters at hand.

M: "Oh, you." Marcy said playfully.

They came up to Finn, sound asleep; drooling on one of Bonnie's favorite pillows.

PB: "Aw C'mon! Marcy, can you get your man off my bed while i go get some milk? You know, now that I have to go back to sleep after being woken up." Bonnibel said in a playful voice, trying to sound as if Marceline's favor was terribly inconvenient for her.

M: "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

M: "_Wait... did she say "your man?_" Marceline thought, then shrugged her shoulders.

Marceline got close to Finn, as she was about to wake him up she could hear him mumbling. She could hardly make out what he was saying.

F: " Marcy... you're... hmmm... soo math."

Marceline blushed at what Finn was saying in his sleep. She decided to wait for a few seconds to see if he would say anything else.

F: "...You stole my... hear..."

Marceline was shocked to hear this come out of Finn's mouth. Then he suddenly woke up.

F: "You stole my ham Jake!" Finn screamed as he sprung up to a sitting position.

Marceline was a but confused but brushed it off.

M: "Let's go hero. We got a magic dog to get back."

Marceline then took Finn's hand and she flew them back to her house.

Once more, in mid flight, Finn took some time to admire this beautiful vampire girl. She now seemed to glow unlike ever before. The sun was in the process of setting so Marceline was in her day clothes still. The sun seemed to be a dull ember compared to Marceline's radiant existence. He couldn't deny the thoughts in his head any longer. She was inconclusively and absolutely beautiful. Finn didn't end up daydreaming so he had more time to actually ponder on all of his recent thoughts that he usually kept to himself. He is a hero. He saves others from their problems, so he always found ways to fix his own by himself. Either that or he pushed them deep down inside, and mentally blocked them from affecting him. That's what made Finn such and effective hero. But for once he let his mind wander...

Princess bubblegum was easily his first love. He always saw her as the cute one. And quite possibly the most difficult to get over. He was too young to deal with what he had dealt with when he tried to give the Princess his heart. He tried and tried to no avail. It took him years but he thinks that he's finally over her. Then came along Flame Princess. She was always seen as the "attractive" one to Finn. He could never quite figure out what it was about her. Was it because she was dangerous? Because she was passionate? Or simply because they were the same age with little experience in life so they could share growing up together? Finn thought to himself that he may never know. And he came to terms with that after their breakup. And Finally, Marceline The Vampire Queen. He was friends with Marceline For the entire time they've known each other. He's still unsure how things will turn out. But he always hopes for the best and prepares for another attack from a great evil force strong enough to enslave all of Ooo.

_"Hope for the best, but always prepare for an evil with the power to destroy all of Ooo."_

** ~Billy, The Legendary**

All Finn knows is that here and now, he has the ability to change his destiny. And that starts with saving his brother. And also to possibly win the heart of this radical dame.

M: "Ok we're here."

F: "Why are we back at your place Marcy?"

M: "Well first off, it's daytime. Second, we have to wait until this weird thing that PB gave me tells us where Maja is. And we'll know once she tries to use any powerful magic. And third, I guess we can just chill together until it's time to go. It's easier than flying all the way over to the tree house to get you. We could lose Maja's signal by then anyway."

F: "Algebraic! It looks like you got it all planned out."

M: "Yeah, I'm good at that." Marceline said in a content voice.

F: "Soo... what are we gonna do while were waiting?"

M: "I... don't know."

They both then stared off into space blankly thinking of what to do. It was dark in the room because Marceline usually preferred it to be dark. She usually liked having candles lit. Then she started to feel something from deep down inside coming back up. She wasn't sure if she had started to "like" Finn yet but it was feeling more and more like it. She didn't know how to explain it to Finn so she avoided it altogether. Once more running from her problems and things that she didn't know how to handle. A skill that she developed after the centuries of neglect, loss and betrayal. Finn also had the same thought process. Except, he didn't have the experiences as Marcy did. His eyes wandered over to the vampire queen. He couldn't help but notice her beauty. She seemed soo graceful, just floating there ever soo effortlessly. Her hair complimenting every feature on her face. Her crimson red eyes were soo... unique. And Finn had always been "all about" unique. He sometimes lost himself in her graceful image. Then suddenly, his mind finally got the better of him...

F: "Marcy, I..." Finn stopped himself, hardly realizing that he was starting to say what he was thinking instead of it remaining a thought.

M: "What Finn?" Marceline said quickly. Her tone insinuated that she was hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

F: "I uh... I dunno... my brain feels all stupid..."

M: "What? Why's that?" Marceline said with a slight giggle.

F: "*sigh* Ah man..."

Marceline got closer to Finn. He was sitting on Marceline's couch at the time and she stopped floating just so sit next to him.

M: "Finn, it's ok. You can tell me." Marceline said as she got closer to Finn's face and looked him straight in the eyes. She placed her hand on top of his to let him know that she was all ears.

Finn and Marceline started to feel an adrenaline rush being this close to each other. Neither of them could tell that each other were buzzing as they were but they both felt it. For once, they each felt a connection that they never felt before in their lives. Finn's cheeks began to blush as he looked Marceline in the eyes. It was obvious that she knew what he was thinking and why he was blushing.

F: "I... think I..." Finn said as he closed his eyes, letting his emotions take over. He didn't know if he should feel dumb for feeling the way he does or not. His mind was racing too fast, he was almost confused at this point. All of these new powerful emotions were overwhelming.

Marceline thought for a second that she could mess with Finn and kiss him on the forehead as he did with her only a few days ago, but she decided to let her adrenaline take her where it wanted her to go and she closed slowly closed her eyes.

The split second before their lips touched, they both felt as if their bodies ran out of oxygen, and they could swear that they were about to lose consciousness. Then, as their lips touched, they could both feel as though an extreme weight was lifted of each of their shoulders. They remained there for a few seconds, not moving, partly for the reason that Finn had little to almost no experience with any of this. While their passion and stressed filled kiss happened, Marceline let out a sigh of what seemed like relief through her nostrils. When they stopped kissing, Finn looked away, not knowing how to react and blushed uncontrollably. Marceline knew why he was like this. And she still thought it was kind of cute. She just looked at him, with her rosy red cheeks. They were both trying to regain their breath as Marceline began to speak.

M: "So... wanna jam out?" Marceline said in the happiest voice Finn had ever heard.

F: "Math yeah!" Finn yelled as if he forgot how bashful he was not 5 seconds ago.

They ended up jamming for a few hours, although it didn't last long because Marceline was up for a long time before. Finn and Marcy were still on different sleep schedules so one of them had do something to fix that. Finn, being the "super good" hero that he is, decided to change his sleep schedule. Because you know, he's "all about" chivalry.

M: "*yawn* Hey Finn, I think I'm gonna go to bed soon." Marceline said obviously sounding exhausted.

F: "Ok Marcy. And I was thinking... It would probably be better if we were kind of awake at the same time so I figured that I could change my sleep schedule to fix that."

M: "Good idea. So what, are you gonna stay awake for another 19 hours or something?"

F: "Well, I COULD do that, but I thought it would be easier if I... well, slept with you." Finn said innocently, not realizing that what he said could be taken the wrong way.

M: "Wow Finn, I kiss you one time and you already wanna sleep with me?" Marceline said in her sly voice and a smirk.

F: "Ummm... yea? I thought it would be better than staying awake for a really long time." Finn said, not even realizing what Marceline was getting at.

M: "So you DO want to sleep with me?" Marceline said as she started to form an evil look on her face. Obviously preparing to use Finn's misunderstanding against him.

F: "Yes? I thought I already said that Marcy." Finn said, still not getting it...

M: "Ok, suit yourself."

Marceline then grabbed Finn by his shirt and flew him up to her room and threw him on the bed.

M: "Still wanting to do this?" Marceline said in an evil, yet somehow sexy voice.

Finn just gave her a confused look so she pulled his shirt off and then his pants in a matter of seconds. She hardly ever saw this much of Finn and she was caught off guard because of it. He wasn't the most muscular person ever, but he was at least toned due to being an adventurer and hero for most of his life. That's when Marceline forgot that she was just messing with Finn and she got lost in her current emotions and infatuation. Finn was about to say that he was confused with what she was doing and why but Marceline pulled her shirt off, revealing a black laced bra with a small black button in the middle. Her figure seemed perfect in every way to Finn, he always believed that it was rude to stare but for a few seconds he just didn't care. He was instantly stunned by her beauty. There was only one other time he saw this much of her silky dark skin, and the thoughts of that time were enough to fill in the gaps with what he was seeing. She just stared at him, sitting on his lap at the edge of the bed while having a provocative look on her face with her hair covering half of it. Finn's face naturally turned red because all of this. Marceline was having a lot of fun with Finn at this point. She slowly began to remember that she was just going to joke around with Finn. At least, just for this time.

F: "M-marcy! What are you doing?"

M: "You said you wanted to "Sleep" with me didn't you Finny?" She used her hands to emphasize the innuendo with the word "Sleep".

F: "Oh glob! I didn't mean like that Marcy! I wouldn't even do that!" Finn yelled frantically trying to explain the situation.

M: "I know." Marcy cutely said as she got off of Finn and put her shirt back on.

Finn didn't have anything to say back to that so he just stayed quiet. He was certain that if it happened again, he wouldn't try soo hard to hold himself back. He didn't really understand his feelings but he liked it. They were generally quiet for the next 20 minutes until they ended up going to sleep. Finn insisted that he sleep on the couch or ground but Marceline told him that he wasn't allowed and had to sleep on her bed. When they both went to sleep, Finn had the whole bed to himself because Marceline just floated above the bed. She ended up changing into her sleeping attire, while Finn just stayed in his regular clothes, regardless of him actually carrying his pajamas in his backpack. Then the two slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Hey you! I know you want to favorite this story! Cause I know I would. So, How'd you guys like Ch 6?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cold to the Touch

**What happened last:**

**After Finn knocked himself out in a failed attempt to be courteous to PB, Marceline received something to help her and Finn locate Maja. Later on, while waiting for the device to work, Finn and Marceline find some free time alone. A lot of free time.**

When Finn woke up sometime in the late evening, he realized that Marceline was no longer floating and her arms were wrapped around him. She was cold to the touch, but Finn felt warm on the inside being in her arms. He couldn't go back to sleep because he was fully awake at this point but he didn't move because he didn't want to wake up the sleeping queen. He ended up laying there for about 30 minutes before Marceline woke up. Before then, Finn was able to carefully turn around to where his Face was facing her's. When she woke up, she had a smile on her face seeing as that Finn was the first thing that she saw. He noticed that her eyes seemed to be looking at his lips so he did what he thought he should have done. He leaned in to kiss her and their lips met once again. This kiss was even more passionate than the last. It was the first sensation either of them had felt as soon as they woke up. It seemed to have lasted for minutes but lasted only a few seconds. Marceline was speechless when the kiss ended. She never expected Finn to do that. It could have been due to her teasing him soo badly before they went to bed.

M: "Morning, hero." Marceline said with a smile.

F: "Sup radical dame?"

They just layed there for a minute or two before getting up. They got caught in the moment.

F: "Soo.. did PB's thing find Maja yet?"

Marceline went downstairs to her living room where she left it.

M: "Nope!" She yelled, so Finn could hear her in the other room not realizing that he followed her downstairs.

M: "How did you...? Nevermind." She was a bit confused how he was soo fast.

F: "So Marcy, how did you sleep?"

M: "Better than usual, Finn. Although you might want to pack a toothbrush next time." She said as she chuckled. Almost being dumbfounded by what she was saying based on who it's about.

Finn quickly checked his breath and left the room to brush his teeth, because he always had a toothbrush on him. He said nothing and showed a blank expression in the process.

When Finn returned Marceline was already cooking food for them, but mainly for Finn. She was making, or at least attempting to make, bacon pancakes. She had some strawberries, apples and various other red fruits and vegetables for the two of them.

F: "Are those... bacon pancakes, Marcy?"

M: "Well, they're supposed to be, but I guess I don't really know how to make them so, they might not be good." Marceline said, sounding a bit disappointed in herself.

F: "It's ok Mar Mar, I'm sure they'll still be good. I haven't had breakfast for dinner in a long time either."

M: "Dinner...? Oh, yeah. Well, seeing as that we're kind of on my sleep schedule, this IS breakfast, Finn. " Marceline said as she gave Finn some pancakes.

F: "Whatever you say Marcy." Finn said as he began stuffing his mouth with the savory bacon pancakes. They weren't as good as Jake's but they we're still really good."

M: "So... are mine as good as Jake's?"

F: "I'd say so." Finn said hardly noticing the white lie he just told.

F: "Hey Marcy, I was thinking... we should go get Beemo and bring him over. I'm sure he's lonely and we don't know how long we'll be waiting until we find Maja."

M: "Sure thing. I kinda miss Beemo anyway. We'll go after you finish eating."

So Marceline sucked the red out of a couple things as Finn finished eating. Then they left for the tree house. When they got to the house, Beemo was doing his usual weird stuff when nobody was home. He was showing "Football" how to put pants on like a real boy. Beemo was able to detect that they were nearby and went downstairs to greet them.

BMO: "Finn, I missed you! Oh! Hello Crazy Vampire Lady."

M: "Huh?"

F: "Uh... Beemo, it's Marceline." Finn said nervously blushing.

BMO: "Ok Finn, I'll call her that now. So what are you both here for?"

Marceline let out a quiet groan knowing that Finn or Jake probably told Beemo to call her that after she tried to "steal" their house years ago.

F: "Were gonna go have a sleep over Beemo!" Finn said attempting to get Beemo excited, which wasn't very hard.

BMO: "Yay! Ok Finn, Lets go"!

Finn then grabbed Beemo and held him tight as Marceline picked them up and they flew back to Marceline's house. When they got there, they started playing Beemo, another thing they hadn't done in a long time**. **They ended up playing for about an hour then Marceline needed to take a break.

M: "Man, I need a break. I'm thirsty. Do you want anything, Finn?" Marceline said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

F: "Ummm... I think I'm good."

As Finn said that he licked his lips, realizing that his mouth was completely dry.

F: "On second thought, I'll take you up on that offer." Finn said as he got up to follow Marcy.

Marceline looked around her fridge and kitchen for everything she had to drink.

M: "Hmmm... Let's see. I got tomato juice, cranberry juice, raspberry juice, water of course... Ah ha!"

F: "What ya got there Mar Mar?"

Marceline turned to Finn showing him two different bottles. Finn had no idea what they were, and the labels on them being mostly worn away didn't help.

M: "Well, this one is called "Vin rouge" and this one is called "Vin rosé". I saw them one day in a box that I found on the Isle of Trash. It's supposed to be pretty tasty... I think it's made out of grapes or something." Marceline said as her voice trailed off not even knowing herself what the bottles contained.

F: "Grapes?"

Marceline showed Finn the faded picture on the bottle.

F: "Oh! those are "purple whatevers"." Finn said, being completely honest.

M: "Uh... sure Finn."

F: "What does it mean though?" Finn said, getting back on topic.

M: "Oh, I don't know. I think it's called French. One of the languages I didn't pay much attention to over the past 1000 years."

F: "Math..." Finn said, amazed that Marceline even knew what the foreign language was called.

M: "Well, I guess we might as well try it out." Marceline said as she pulled two glasses from out of one of her cupboards.

Marceline grabbed the darker colored one first. Partly because it looked closer to blood so she thought she would like it better. She didn't know how to take the cork out of the bottle so it took her about 5 minutes to figure out how to open it. She looked all around her kitchen for something that would be useful. She finally came up on a corkscrew. And after a few more minutes she figured out how to use it and opened the bottle.

M: "Ugh, finally!" Marceline said, obviously sounding frustrated.

She poured some into each of their glasses. Then before they drank it they looked at each other so they would do it at the same time. They they both tried it at the same time. Marceline sucked it up the usual way she does with anything else. She thought it was delicious. While Finn instantly spit it out into the sink.

F: "Aww gross! That stuff tastes like the juice of the elder toad!" Finn said with a disgusted look on his face.

M: "All right, all right calm down Finn." Marceline said with a smile.

She quickly drank Finn's drink then poured them some of the "Vin rosé" after rinsing their cups out.

F: "Aww man... do I really have to try more Marcy?" Finn said, dreading that the other one would be just as gross.

M: "Well, you don't HAVE to but I would like for you to figure out what this stuff is with me. Maybe it's magic and makes you super strong?" Marceline said, trying to appeal to Finn.

F: "Ok, I'm convinced."

They both tried it at the same time again. This time Marceline didn't like it as much as the other one, but drank it anyway. Finn actually liked this one.

F: "That was actually... pretty math." Finn said with a surprised tone.

F: "Now gimme more! I need to get super strong Marcy!"

M: "Ok fine, hero."

Marceline and Finn then took their drinks and the bottles and went to Marcy's living room to watch a movie. Beemo was busy... doing "Beemo things" somewhere else in the house. Marceline and Finn could occasionally hear Beemo making sounds and talking to himself so they knew he was ok.

M: "Soo... what are we gonna watch?"

F: "Well, I actually brought some movies over."

M: "Sounds fun. Like what?"

F: "I brought "Die imprisoned or live soft", "rHambo: Part 2" and "Clowns: A Documentary".

M: "Eh... do you have anything a little... funnier?"

F: "Well, I got a movie in Korean and and also Jake's favorite movie. He said it's really funny."

M: "Ok, let's watch that one."

F: "Aww... I don't understand Korean. But ok..." Finn said starting to pout like an 8 year old.

M: "No, the other one, silly."

F: "Ok, that's a better idea."

Finn put the movie in Marceline's movie player and they started to watch it. During the whole process of looking for a movie they were still drinking their "Vin". After about 20 or 30 minutes of watching the movie, it started to get funny. The two were having a good time. Even little jokes in the movie were hilarious and it was much warmer in Marceline's house than Finn ever remembered. It was nice. Eventually, the movie started to have more and more relationship-type scenes. More sappy love-story lines. They would usually have turned the movie off but this movie was different. The two main characters in the story seemed to be just like Finn and Marceline. Or at least, they both thought that in their current state. After 20 or so more minutes of the movie Marceline scooted up next to Finn. She was actually sitting on the couch next to Finn the entire time instead of floating. She got close enough so that their arms were touching. Marceline then grabbed Finn's hand and they interlaced their fingers together. They both thought that the other was the perfect temperature, and the other's touch was always soo soothing. They could stay like this forever.


	8. Chapter 8 - Losing Control

**What happened last:**

**Finn and Marceline finally had some time to themselves and were in the process of watching a movie. What are they going to do with this much free time? And when will PB's device finally locate Maja?**

F: "*sigh* Marcy..."

M: "What Fi-"

Finn interrupted Marceline by hugging her tightly around her upper body. He buried his face in her shoulder, taking in the unique scent that Marceline always had as well as how her perfect body felt. He raised his head up slightly to where he was exhaling on Marceline's neck just above her bite marks. She shivered at the feeling of Finn's warm breath on one of her more, sensitive, areas.

M: "Finn, what's up with you?" She said in a smooth voice, making it clear that she didn't mind.

F: "I don't know Marcy, I feel all tingly in my face and stuff. And I just kinda... want to hug you."

M: "Wait a second..." Marceline said as if she just realized something bad.

She picked up one of the bottles and looked at the lover left corner of the label on one of them. Luckily it wasn't completely faded away.

M: "...17,5 vol... Oh boy."

F: "What is it Marcy?"

M: "Well... this stuff isn't magic, I'll tell you that."

F: "Nuts...Well, what is it then?" Finn said, sounding only slightly dissapointed.

M: "Let's just say its like the juice from the elder toad..."

F: "Ummm... ok then whatevs."

When they stopped talking Finn looked Marceline in the eyes because he was still hugging her. Their faces were only a few inches apart at this point. Marceline looked at the human boy, this fearless hero. She was really starting to like everything about him. She started to honestly believe that he is, and always had been the only person that's ever really understood her. Finn also had the same thought. He's never been around anyone, besides Jake, that understood him soo well. He stared deeply into her crimson-blood eyes. Most people would be terrified by her odd eye color seeing as that she is a half-demon, but not Finn. He thought her eyes were one of the best things about her. Her hair seemed soo smooth tonight, her face was just as beautiful and perfect as always. Finn leaned in to hug Marceline once again only this time, even tighter, more passionately.

At this point Marceline started to feel the effects of the juice they had been drinking. She gently moved her mouth so it was near Finn's neck, doing the same thing he did with her just a moment before. They didn't bother to talk at this point, words were not needed to express what they were feeling. As each breath hit Finn's neck he felt a chill go down his back. The euphoric feelings he felt the day prior were coming back. Except this time, he didn't have as much control. Or maybe he just didn't WANT to have much control. So that's what he did. Lost control. He pushed Marceline back gently so that he could see her face, with the intent to kiss her. She noticed what he was trying to do so she retaliated by slowly pushing Finn back to where he was lying down on the couch.

Marceline climbed on top of Finn and pressed her body up against his, their body heat combining to create the perfect temperature for each other. Finn and Marceline started to feel the same head rush from last night again. As their hearts began to race and respiration increased, they put their inhibitions aside and that's when Marceline made the first move. She grazed her lips with Finn's in attempt to tease him and make the pleasure they were feeling last as long as possible. They had all the time in the world at this point. Marceline slowly pressed her lips against the young hero's and enjoyed the moment for a second. The longer she stayed like that the more she was losing herself to her emotions and desires. She gently bit Finn's lip, careful not to hurt him with her fangs. Finn exhaled loudly because of what Marceline was doing. He felt as if he was losing his mind. His hands found their way around Marceline, one was pulling her hips in closer and the other was gently holding the back of her head.

Finn doing this made Marceline a lot more excited, she was still losing herself to her feelings more and more,. The adrenaline was beckoning her to continue. She and Finn then started to make out. It was awkward at First, due to his inexperience, but he caught on quickly. Marceline, began to move faster, almost too fast for Finn. Eventually they stopped for a second to look at each other. Their emotions running wild as well as their imaginations. Marceline then put her head down on Finn's shoulder. Feeling incredibly satisfied for the time being.

M: "Tell me something I don't know, Finn."

Finn, having drank the "juice" as he did, didn't really think before he spoke...

F: "I saw you naked once." He said thinking it was funny then a split second later realized what he just said.

Marceline quickly sat up and looked at Finn with flushed cheeks.

M: "What?! How... What are you talking about?" Marceline said, more embarrassed than angry.

F: "_Oh Glob... why did I say that...?" _Finn thought.

F: "Well... one day me and Jake were playing cloud hunt and we ended up in your closet..."

Finn explained the whole story to Marcy.

M: "So... you heard me sing from my diary AND you snuck in my bathroom just so you could see me naked?"

F: "No! It was an accident! I didn't mean to see you like that, it's pervy..." Finn said, frantically trying to explain what he meant.

M: "It's ok if you wanted to see me naked. If you were anything like you were five minutes ago except that it was a few years ago then I'd understand." Marceline said with her sly smirk.

F: "No! I... Uh..."

Finn was too flustered to even speak. Marceline was good at doing that to him. All in all, secretly, deep down inside Finn wouldn't mind seeing Marceline like he did years ago. After all, she was absolutely beautiful, and she had the body to match.

M: "So Finn..." Marceline said in a sexy voice as she began to slowly press herself against Finn, pushing him back down onto the couch.

F: "Uh... yeah Marcy?" Finn said nervously.

M: "When are you gonna make it up to me for that whole closet thing?" She said getting closer and closer to Finn's lips.

F: "I Uh... What do you want me to do?"

M: "Oh I don't know." Marceline said as her cheek began to graze Finn's and she got close to his ear so that he could hear her every sound.

While she did this she also began to slowly lift Finn's shirt. He exhaled deeply and couldn't find the will to say anything. Marceline began to kiss Finn on the neck, trying to make him as powerless and submissive as possible. She already knew that she had him right where she wanted him.

F: "Marcy... what are you...?" Finn was having a hard time getting any words out due to the adrenaline rushing throuout his body because of what Marceline was doing.

M: "Nothing Finny, just getting back what you owe me..." As she said this she lifted Finn's shirt over his head and took it off.

Marceline could hardly tell that she lost control of herself at this point. She leaned in to kiss the shirtless hero once again, then again, and again. Each time more passionate and slightly more fierce than the last. Marceline just kept kissing Finn, although now she was using her split tounge to outline his lips. Finn was also losing control at this point, mainly due to not having the experience to know how to deal with this. He wrapped his hands around the back of the vampire's head and neck and aggressively pulled her in. At this point the two could hardly concentrate on anything besides their current.. situation. The mix of adrenaline and emotions were making both of them have the same racing heart beat and hypervenelation as every other time they got close like this.

Marceline, not knowing how Finn would react, slowly started to use her tongue more, trying to get every bit of euphoric feeling out of this moment that she could. He obviously responded well and began to return the favor. With each passing second they became more and more passionate, more... aggressive. After a few moments Marceline further lost herself in the moment. Her hands began to move down towards Finn's waist. Finn decided as that happened that he would reach for Marceline's shirt and attempt to take it off. Marceline stopped reaching for Finn's waist noticing what he was trying to do and decided to help him. She began to unbutton her long sleeved red shirt. She got about 3 buttons down her shirt and decided that pulling it off would be faster, and she was having a hard time with the buttons anyway. As soon as she pulled off her shirt Finn couldn't help but notice her bra. It was similar to the last one except this one was more revealing, there was less left to the imagination with this one, not that Finn would have a problem with that anyway.

F: "Whoa..."

M: "I know." Marceline said with a smile as she leaned back in to kiss Finn, picking back up where she left off.

The image of Marcy that Finn saw before she began to kiss him again was burned into his memory. The devilish look she had on her face, the fangs that were showing near the corners of her menacing smile, the blood red color of her eyes that almost seemed to glow, and of course her long black hair that always seemed to be perfect.

Finn started to reach for Marceline's chest as she went back for his pants, they could hardly contain themselves anymore.

BMO: "Hey guys, what game are you playing?" Beemo said as he walked into the room.

F+M: "BEEMO?!" They both screamed in shock. Forgetting that they brought Beemo over earlier.

Marceline instantly got up and flew upstairs to her room without saying anything else while Finn sprung up and jumped behind the couch.

F: "Oh uh... Hey Beemo. We were just ummm... trying to find our clothes!" Finn said, trying his best to lie to Beemo while not seeming too nervous, of which failed.

BMO: "Sounds like fun! Can Beemo play?"

F: "Uh... yeah Beemo! Can you find my shirt for me?" Finn said, while obviously overlooking his shirt that was laying right in front of him on the ground.

Beemo looked around the room for about a minute until finally finding the right shirt. He showed Finn Marceline's shirt at first but eventually got the right one.

BMO: "Beemo found it! Here you go Finn!"

F: "Yay Beemo! You win!" Finn said trying to sound extra excited.

BMO: "Yay! Beemo did it!"

F: "Ok Beemo, stay here. I'm gonna go tell Marceline that you won."

Finn then climbed up the ladder to Marceline's room. The first thing that Finn heard was the shower running. He wanted to make sure Marcy was okay but he didn't want to just walk in on her. After a few seconds of thinking what he should do he decided that he wanted to make sure she was ok over anything else, so he walked in.


	9. Chapter 9 - Euphoric Ecstasy

**What happened last:**

**Things have been heating up between Marceline and Finn, they had plenty of alone time until Beemo walked in and Marceline flew upstairs in embarrassment. And now Finn is going to check up on her. Also,  
Disclaimer:_Just in case if people mind, this is probably the only "T" rated chapter so far. Just sayin'._**

As Finn cautiously approached the open entrance to Marceline's bathroom to see if she was in there, he listened intently to avoid walking in on her if he didn't have to. Finn usually wouldn't be this curious but based on how Marceline had been acting in these types of situations he just had to make sure she didn't do anything stupid or dangerous. Once he was in the doorway he slowly scanned the room to see if he could see her without success. Then he decided to take a step in.

M: "At it again Finny?"

Finn suddenly froze where he was.

F: "What? No! I was just seeing if you were... ok..." Finn said frantically at first then but came to an abrupt halt when he turned around and saw Marceline.

She was wearing black lacy lingerie at this point, and it was by far the most "exposed" Finn had ever seen Marceline. (at least… voluntarily) She was just floating there, gracefully. Her stunning beauty began to make Finn feel weak at the knees.

M: "Oh! That's what you want to call it?"

F: "I uh... What were YOU doing?" Finn said accusingly, almost not making sense because he was stumbling over his words in attempt to find a way to defend himself.

M: "Well, if you wanna know, I was about to take a shower. I turned around for two seconds to get something out of my closet and you're in my bathroom trying to see me naked again. It's not fair you know." Marceline said playfully.

F: N-no! I... oh, glob."

Finn gave up at this point. 99% of him wanted to make sure that Marcy was ok but the 1% may just have gotten the best of him. The 1% that wanted to see more of her. The adrenaline was still flowing through his bloodstream from before and he could hardly notice it until just now, seeing the vampire queen like this. He would absolutely love to jump at her right now and continue what they were doing on her couch, but Finn was always a very decent and timid kind of person when it came to anything like this.

M: "So that's all you have to say?"

F: "..."

M: "Well, how do i look?"

Finn was still speechless. He wanted to say that she looked stunning, but that may already be obvious due to the fact that he was literally stunned by how good she looked.

M: "Well, if you're gonna just be all shy then you should probably get out cause I still want to take a shower… but that's up to you." Marceline said in her sexy voice in attempt to get the Finn's mind racing like before as she turned to get in the shower and closed the door.

Marceline didn't want to admit it, but she hadn't had a night like this for hundreds of years, maybe even ever. For once she was in a situation where she could be around the person she likes whenever she wants and not when it's convenient for the other. Finn and Marceline's growing "relationship" meant soo much to her. She cared for this young hero in many different ways. Him being one of her best friends had always been the most important thing, until recently. She has been getting warmer and warmer feelings when she's around him. Everything they do together brightens up her day, and they've been through soo much together. But for now, all they have is time. And Marceline the Vampire Queen intends on making the best of it, certain that Finn the Human won't mind at all.

Finn couldn't tell if she was just teasing him or if she was being serious. At this point all he could think of is that one night that Marcy took something he said the wrong way and pushed him on her bed, ripped his clothes off, took off her shirt, and asked him if he really meant that he wanted to sleep with her. That image was still burned into his mind.

Finn was getting a hot, tingling sensation in his face. A feeling that overpowered the slight buzzing he was still experiencing from that non-magic juice from earlier. He still didn't quite understand it but he let it guide him anyway. So Finn went for the cracked door leading to Marceline's bathroom. She was already in the shower at this point.

F: _"Am I really about to do this? Just walk in on her? She kind of sounded like she wanted me to." _Finn thought to himself.

He decided to go with what he wanted instead of what his hero conscience was telling him, although it wasn't contesting him going in either.

Finn took off his hat when walked into the bathroom due to it being hot because the shower was producing a lot of steam. Suddenly, the lights turned off and were quickly replaced with the dim soothing light from about a dozen candles. Finn would normally have been confused with how this happened but he knew that Marceline could do "crazy vampire stuff" like that. The drastic change in ambiance still startled him slightly and he dropped his hat in the process and he didn't bother picking it up because of what he thought was about to happen.

He could see the silhouette of the perfectly shaped vampire body behind the shower curtain. The fire from the candles was making her shadow glimmer slightly, creating a more dramatic visual for Finn. Even though he couldn't see her very well, it seemed as though she didn't like she knew that he was there. Finn obviously knew that she was aware of his presence. He's gotten so used to the pranks and games she plays. He decided to step closer and reach for the curtain. He knows what he wanted and he knows what Marceline has been wanting for even longer. As he was about to grab the curtain and slowly slide it open Marcy's oddly warm hand came from the other side of the curtain to grab Finn's hand to stop him. Then she pulled back the curtain just enough to stick her head out and her other hand to gently caress Finn's cheek. They took a second to stare into each other's eyes.

Finn noticed that Marceline's eyes were a brighter crimson color than normal. The water was running down her soaked hair and water droplets were falling from her visible fangs. He was speechless but words wouldn't have been enough to explain how she looked anyway.

Marceline couldn't help but notice that Finn took off his hat, as he seldom does. And that's definitely something that she liked about Finn. She loved how perfect his hair was and how his eyes were both green and blue. She always liked the unique things about him. Another thing that she noticed, that she rarely ever did, was how the soft candle light danced on his face. Marceline was also speechless.

After a few seconds of admiring each other Marcy couldn't help but say something.

M: "Well, are you going to join me?" Marceline said with a quiet and sexy voice. She was slightly blushing.

Finn didn't say anything. He just leaned in to quickly kiss her then stripped down to his underwear. He intended on getting in the shower with his underwear still on and, naturally, Marceline challenged his decision.

M: "Uh, No. You can't come in like that. There's a dress code, Finn." She said as she scanned up and down Finn's body.

Finn's cheeks flared up bright red. Not that he was embarrassed, but because he was shy and flustered by the beautiful vampire wanting him to do this. And once again, Finn said nothing he just did what she wanted. He then timidly climbed into Marceline's shower with her. It was still hard to see because it was mostly dark and the steam was getting thicker. Marceline had a pretty big bathroom and the shower was moderately large so Finn guessed that she was only about a foot or soo away from her. He was surprised how hard it was to see.

M: "Soo, Finn." Marceline said as she quickly moved towards Finn and hugged him from the front so that they could see each other.

F: "Y-yeah?" Finn said as he looked at her beautiful wet face. He still didn't see much of her body yet because of the steam, but he could definitely feel her at this point. She was unusually warm, which was probably because of the hot water, so her caress was comfortable.

M: "I see you took up on my offer. So, what does that mean?"

F: "I uh… don't know."

M: "C'mon Finn. Don't play dumb, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about that whole "do you want to sleep with me" thing."

F: "What? No I'm not…" Finn said as his voice trailed off, realizing that she in fact knew what he was thinking.

M: "Ok, hero. And we're not both naked in a shower right now." She said sarcastically.

F: "…fine… you caught me…" Finn said, not wanting to accept defeat but realizing that he met his match.

M: Ha! I knew it. Now come here…"

After Marceline finished her sentence she pulled Finn's face in to start kissing him. It started more intensely than usual, but Finn didn't mind. He wanted whatever his body was telling him to do (not that he entirely knows what that is). Their unclothed bodies were completely pressed against one another at this point. They could feel everything, and it made everything that much more euphoric. As they started to kiss more and more intensely, Marceline began to lightly dig her claws into Finn's back. Not enough to hurt him but just enough for it to be obvious and Finn loved every second of it. He had always been sort of a masochist but he never thought that it would apply to something like this.

M: "You make me crazy, Finn." Marceline said in an exhausted sounding voice as she pulled away from the hero's lips.

F: "That's… cool…" Finn said casually, sounding equally tired.

That's when Marceline pushed Finn back by his shoulders to where he was an arm's length away, still holding onto his shoulders. Finn could see all of her at this point. She looked much better than he ever remembered. He started to fill a bit dizzy from the overwhelming euphoric rush of adrenaline flowing in his veins.

F: "You kinda… make me crazy too, Marcy." Finn said with his cheeks being redder than they had ever been before. Only this time it wasn't for embarrassment or being shy. He had an odd feeling of confidence and possibly, dominance; as if he could take on anything at this moment. He didn't quite understand it but it felt great.

Marceline at this point looked over Finn's body as well, starting from his face, partially covered in locks of his golden blond hair and then slowly down his body. She liked everything she saw of course, then focused her eyes below his waist, and kept looking only to double… and triple take a few moments later.

M: "Wow, Finn…" Marceline said as she too began to blush furiously.

F: "Uh… what?"

M: "N-nothing. Just thinking."

F: "Bout' what?"

M: "Well, maybe I'll tell you… later…" She said in a smooth voice while raising an eyebrow in attempt to regain her composure.

Finn, for once, caught on to what she might have been insinuating and brushed it off for now so that he could focus on the task at hand. He pulled Marceline to kiss her and once again they gradually increased in intensity until Marceline abruptly stopped for an unknown reason.

M: "Mhmm. Ya happy to see me or something?"

F: "You tell me." Finn knew exactly what she was talking about. And for the first time he responded with a confident sounding answer.

M: "This again? Remember what happened last time we had a misunderstanding?" Marceline playfully said.

F: "Misunderstanding? What misunderstanding?" Finn replied with a smirk.

Marceline then continued kissing the hero passionately and slowly ran her hand down his body to just above his waist. Finn then gave the not-so-subtle hint that it was ok by biting Marceline's bottom lip, which was another thing that drove her crazy. (Although he didn't even know that until about two seconds from now.)

Marceline then continued until she reached Finn's exposed body part. She took this time to "explore" him. Finn let out a euphoria filled exhale then his body took over for him for a second. He picked the naked vampire up and laid her down on the warm floor of her shower so he could get a better look at her. There was less steam closer to the ground. Once they were on the ground Finn looked at the vampire in awe, she was soo beautiful that it was almost unfair. He could see her perfect body much better now. He started to kiss her once more. Their bodies were completely pressed against one another again.

After a few moments of their adrenaline driven moment, Finn took one of his hands from behind Marcy's head and made an attempt at her chest, being glad that Beemo won't be interrupting him this time. He felt all around her body, focusing on her upper body at least for right now. Marceline let out a quiet moan to show that she liked what he was doing, and wrapped her free hand around his back.

She began to dig her vampire claws a bit more aggressively into the back of the young human boy and he let out an aggressive sigh. They kept themselves in their euphoria-induced state for close to an hour. Occasionally he had to make Marcy slow down and not get too "excited". Marceline would have tried "Tier 15" with Finn due to a lack of self-control but Finn was still determined on showing Marceline respect. He knows that he wouldn't have minded because he was feeling just as crazy as she was but his code wouldn't allow it. Not yet.

Everything seemed soo perfect and amazing for Marceline and Finn. But the mostly unexplained disappearance of his brother still gnawed away at him in the back of his mind. Marceline was the only think keeping Finn sane as they waited for Bubblegum's device to finally show them where Maja was hiding. It had to work. It just had to...

**So, that was chapter 9. What did you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Fading Consciousness

**What happened last:**

**After Marceline disappeared into her bathroom because Beemo walked in on her and Finn "playing a game" on her couch, Finn went to go check on Marcy and things started to heat up. Things may seem amazing right now for them but what's going on with Jake?**

After they came down from their adrenaline filled high they went over to Marceline's bed. Finn put on his underwear to feel more… decent and Marceline just covered herself with a towel. The two laid down next to each other and just looked into each other's eyes. Marceline was looking into the young hero's eyes with deep longing. She couldn't help but feel that maybe this handsome, brave, yet silly hero boy could be what she's been looking for all along. He seemed to fill some sort of hole in her life; as if she had been waiting for something all her life to happen, or someone to come along to be her escape. And all she could think is that she finally found it.

Finn stared into the crimson red windows into Marceline's soul with the same intensity and longing as she did. He wished that he knew what she was thinking but that wasn't important right now. For now, all he could do was stare into her beautiful red eyes that seemed to glimmer in the dull candle light. The subtle glow of candles was a constant light source throughout Marcy's house. He could see pain in her eyes, as if she lived a lifetime of misery and disappointment. It made him sad deep down, knowing that she suffered soo much for soo long. Despite the obvious pain, he could also notice the hope and happiness in her beautiful eyes. Those eyes could tell a thousand stories. They showed an incredible amount of emotion and feeling.

Finn the Human was falling for this girl. He knew it but he could hardly notice how much it was influencing him. He was starting to have real feelings for her but didn't know how to react to it. This was a learning process for him. He just smiled at her and gently pulled her head into his chest and hugged her. They laid there until they fell asleep.

**A few hours later**

_*BEEP *BEEP* BEEP *BEEP_

Marceline woke up to the annoying sound of something beeping repeatedly. She swatted at her alarm clock, hitting it in attempt to turn off her alarm with no success.

M: "What the-?! Stupid thing!" Marcy yelled in frustration at her alarm clock, knocking it off the nightstand next to her bed, wondering why it hadn't shut off yet.

Suddenly she realized that it wasn't her alarm clock but the device that was supposed to find Maja when she used powerful enough magic.

Finn was straddling Marceline at this point, he usually slept in odd positions but he was mostly hugging her. This was the most normal way she had ever seen him sleep.

M: "Finn!"

F: "Whoa! Who?! What?! Get away from me you clowns!" Finn screamed hysterically as he woke up.

Marceline just stared at him for a second with a confused look on her face. He just looked back with a confused although relieved look. The only reason he wasn't embarrassed was because the relief of Marceline not being a clown like in his nightmare was greater than the fear itself.

M: "Uh, Finn. That thing PB gave me is going off. It's time to go find Jake." Marceline said in a serious tone.

F: "Well, let's go then!" Finn said as he was getting all of his clothes on. Getting Jake and Lady back was the most important thing to Finn at the time, nothing else mattered.

M: "Shouldn't you eat first?"

F: "No! We need to find Jake first!" Finn yelled, sounding incredibly worried.

Marceline would usually have demanded him to heat because he doesn't function at 100% when he's hungry, but she knew that he would rather starve than have anything bad happen to his brother. She then got clothes to cover herself from the now rising sun.

Marceline picked up the device and grabbed Finn by the hand and they flew off to get Jake and Lady back. Marcy flew as fast as she could, going in the direction that the arrow on the device was pointing, to find wherever Maja was hiding. They were heading towards the Desert of Doom, which would be a fitting place for the evil sky witch to hide.

For once while flying Finn didn't look up to admire Marceline. He was dead set of finding Jake and getting him back regardless of how difficult it may be. He would lay down his life for his brother knowing that he would do the same for Finn. The longer they flew, the more Finn became angry. The thought of what Jake was possibly going through infuriated Finn. This whole time Finn thought that Jake was ok. Finn was enjoying his time with Marceline while his brother was in captivity.

As they approached the outskirts of the desert they noticed a massive ominous cloud that rested in the horizon. The menacing black cloud was swirling in circles as it casted a shadow over an ancient looking castle.

M: "That's gotta be it."

F: "Word. Now let's go kick Maja's butt and get my bro back!"

M: "And Lady too right?"

F: "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we get her too?" Finn answered to the almost seemingly rhetorical question.

M: "Well you didn't mention… Ah, never mind." Marcy was trying to mess with Finn to make him think that he forgot about Lady, but it backfired.

As they neared the castle, they both started to feel how the wind changed direction as they got closer. The device that Marceline was carrying began to malfunction. Knowing that they shouldn't need it anymore, she turned it off then placed it in to Finn's backpack. When they were about 100 feet from entering the area below the swirling vortex in the sky that casted such a thick shadow on the castle's surrounding area, the wind began to pick up. Marceline set Finn on the ground so that she wouldn't lose grip of his hand or something while flying into the powerful wind current. It was as if the wind was acting as a defense mechanism to keep intruders out. Marceline could somehow move through the wind current with ease but Finn found himself defeated by it; as if there was a force field.

F: "What is this? Why can't I get through?!" Finn yelled as he began to punch into the wind.

M: "I don't know Finn, maybe it's some weird magic to keep mortals out?"

F: "What? That's stupid!" Finn screamed, being flustered that he kept failing at getting through the barrier.

M: "*Sigh*" Marceline sighed impatiently.

She then grabbed the irritated hero's hand and pulled him into her arms and attempted to move through the wind barrier with all of her might. She had to resort to flying because it was much easier.

F: "C'mon Marcy! You can do it! For Jake!" Finn yelled, trying to motivate the vampire. Finn was still dead seat on his one goal of getting his brother back. And nothing will stand in the way of that.

Marceline was hearing what Finn was saying but she wasn't listening. She was beginning to feel weak at this point. She didn't know or understand why, but her heart suddenly began to sink. She was feeling immense sadness from out of nowhere. Her mind began racing and it was full of blind confusion. Bad memories began to resurface and they were affecting her. She felt as if she was being mentally attacked. She started to feel helpless and she was slowly starting to be pushed back by the wind. Her eyes began to tear up and she attempted to fight her sadness with anger to no avail.

M: _"What is going on? Why am I even here? I'm not helping anyone. I'm just getting in the way as I always do. I've never done anything right, so why would I be able to start now?" _Marceline thought as her sadness reduced all of her senses and she lost all focus.

Finn started to get confused because he noticed that Marceline seemed sadder and her eyes began to tear up. He didn't understand what was going on in her head but he knew that he had to try something to bring her mind back from its dark state. For all he knew, her mind was regressing back to the dark thoughts that brought this powerful vampire to her knees. He couldn't see her like that again; suffering while he just sits idly by.

F: "Marcy! I know you can fight it! Don't give up on me!" Finn yelled, trying once more to motivate Marceline enough to get through the barrier.

As soon as Finn finished his sentence, Marceline's mind quickly began to fade away. It felt as if her life energy was being drained. The vampire's mind lost it's hold on consciousness and she had a flashback. It was about 745 years ago. It was around the time of year when the sun wasn't out as much and it was colder. The entire world was a ghost town and the warmth of a place to call home didn't exist. This was one of the main roots from where Marceline's biggest fears and most painful memories began.

**So that's chapter 10. How was it?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Painful Memories

**What happened last:**

**After the device that was given by PB alerted Finn and Marceline of Maja's whereabouts, Marceline began to have some sort of unexplained mental breakdown. Her mind was sent back to the memory of some painful memories 745 years ago.**

Marceline was walking somewhere in the middle of a city with her best friend and father figure, Simon Petrikov. By this time Marceline was 259 years old but she had the body of a 13 year old. The scenery around them was the same as it always had been. There were broken and completely destroyed buildings all around. Moss and grass grew all over the ground and within all the cracks in the streets and sidewalks. Ivy was growing up the brick walls of most buildings. The entire city was overgrown and heavily saturated with lush, green vegetation. There were some cars that were in the same spot for such a long time that trees began to grow in and around them, making the cars part of the tree for the most part. There was rubble everywhere. The landscape told a thousand stories of devastation and death. This world was the aftermath of The Great Mushroom War that ravaged the Earth, almost entirely destroying it in the process.

It was a depressing scene but it was something that the two survivors had gotten used to. They never met other friendly people. And they always lived everyday just trying to stay alive. It would break most people to go through what these two had but they were special. They were different.

The flashback began at the point in time right before Marceline finally lost her friend to his "schizophrenia". A massive green sludge beast was approaching them and they were both running away, looking for anywhere to hide. The monster stood at least 150 feet tall, large globs of acidic glowing goo were falling from the beast and began to steam on the ground, leaving a small crater on the ground. This was their 5th time encountering this monolith. They stood no chance against the monster. Not without any help, so they naturally decided to flee.

S: "Run Marcy!" Simon said, terrified of the beast.

Marcy and Simon took off, running for the nearest building that wasn't just a pile of rubble. They came up on an old pawn shop because it was pretty sturdy and had bars on the front windows. They ran inside and hid behind one of the counters and got as low to the ground as they could, making as little noise as possible.

M: "What are we gonna do now Simon?" Little Marcy whispered.

S: "We're gonna hide here until-"

Simon was cut off when the beast suddenly tore the roof off of the building. The roof came off with ease due to it being soo old and the monster's acidic goo could burn through the concrete. As the roof was ripped away from the old building the giant beast let out a roar.

Sludge Beast: "SIMON!" The voice of the monster resonated with a decibel level equivalent to that of a fighter jet taking off.

The monster sounded slightly demonic, like the creature had just become soo deformed from the toxic waste that it had multiple voices that all played at once. It was all confusing, but it was certainly terrifying.

S: "C'mon Marcy! We gotta get out of here!" Simon yelled in terror as the two turned to run out the back.

They ran through the large building to find the back exit. They would have had a problem navigating the building with all of its various storage rooms and offices but there were conveniently placed exit signs above some of the doors.

After a few minutes of running around they approached the last room where the exit should have been. Simon ran straight towards the door so they could escape as fast as possible, when suddenly a green zombie like creature jumped out and grabbed Marcy by the hair and raised its hand to strike her.

M: "Owww! Simon!" Little Marcy screamed in pain, calling out for her friend to help her.

That's when Simon, in a fit of uncontrollable rage, turned and thrust his fist into what looked like the monster's face. His fist pierced its flesh and went completely through with ease. When he withdrew his arm from the newly created hole in its face the monster immediately fell to the ground.

S: "Are you alright Marcy? Did it hurt you?" Simon said as he knelt down to look Marceline in the eyes.

M: "No… I'm ok. It just hurt a little." Marcy said with an angry look as a tear ran down her cheek.

S: "Bloobalooby." Simon said with a smile as he wiped the tear off her face.

S: "Now remember Marcy, it's only ok to hurt someone if they try to hurt you first." Simon said as he stood up and squared up on the door, preparing to knock it down. He always told Marcy little things to make sure that she grew up to be a good person. He always knew that he couldn't be around forever… or at least he believed that.

S: "Now step back Marcy. I'm going to knock this door down."

M: "What if it's unlocked?"

S: "What? No, it's locked Marcy. Don't be silly." Simon responded, pausing for a second, caught off guard by Marcy's smart suggestion.

M: "But you didn't even try to open it yet." Marceline said innocently.

S: "Look, I'll show you, honey. I know what I'm talking abou-"

Simon turned the handle and the door opened as if it was brand new.

S: "Hmmm… I didn't really see that coming."

M: "Ha ha!" Marceline sarcastically laughed, mocking Simon.

S: "Heh heh… Quiet you." Simon said with a smile and playful voice.

As the door swung open the blinding light from the setting sun was the first thing that came into view. Then was a massive crater in the ground. The huge gaping hole in the earth was about 1 or 2 miles wide. The two survivors stepped out from the old building and slowly approached the edge of the crater, which was only about 20 feet from the building. It was unnervingly quiet in compairason to what they had just encountered. They stared in awe at one of the areas which was probably the epicenter of one of the bombs that dropped many years ago. Simon approached the edge and looked down. The drop was far enough to kill anyone, and if they did not die, then they would never escape. Suddenly the door that they used to exit the old pawn shop slammed shut.

M: "Ah!" Marcy screamed, being startled by the abrupt break in the silence.

S: "Oh Gob…" Simon said as he ran towards the door and attempted to open it.

S: "Hmmm… I guess the door locks automatically…" Simon said to himself, analyzing the door for a brief moment.

M: "How does it do that?"

S: "Well first, the mechanism in the lock has a spring on the inside that pushes the door bolt so that it remains in the locked position when a force is not actively being applied to disengage the lock and-"

M: "What's a mekanizum?" Marcy said, with a confused tone.

S: "Uh… A spring keeps the door locked on the outside, and it only lets people on the inside use the door."

M: "Oh…" Marcy said with a wide-eyed look on her face, amazed by how the door works.

S: "Well, I suppose we should get out of-"

Sludge Beast: "SIMON!"

Once again the terrifying roar of the monster they saw just a few minutes ago had returned. The monster seems to have materialized from a large pile of green goo from a few puddles of waste nearby. It formed and was slightly larger than it was before. It just seemed angrier and thus, more terrifying.

Simon quickly looked around for anywhere they could escape to quickly. He found nothing that wouldn't involve moving cars, making an improvised ladder or picking a lock. The crater was in the absolute worst spot for them. It was either they turn around and get killed because they wouldn't be able to find a way to escape in time, or fall off of the cliff in hopes that they somehow wouldn't die from the 100 foot drop.

S: "Mother, mother, MOTHER!" Simon began to yell as he reached for his crown, preparing it for use.

M: "Simon we can try to fight it! I'm stronger now! You don't need the crown!" Marceline said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Simon quickly closed his eyes and clenched his fists, obviously trying to keep a burning sensation of rage and sadness that he always had bottled up inside. He was terrified yet infuriated of the thought of losing the closest thing he ever had to a daughter.

S: "Marceline, we both know we won't come out of this one alive without the crown." Simon said as he turned to Marcy, with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

M: "There has to be another way…" Marceline said as she began to tear up, seeing her friend do the same.

Simon then turned to Marceline, took a knee, looked her straight in the eyes and said the most serious thing he had ever said to anyone. The beast was slowly approaching them, making loud thuds on the ground, shaking the earth with every step.

S: "Marceline, my darling little girl. I love you more than anything and I promised you that I would never let anything happen to you. Now, I have never broken a promise and I would die before I went against my code of honor."

Marceline had nothing to say as she began to cry, she experienced Simon lose himself more and more each time he put the crown on. She always feared the day that she would lose him for good, when the songs he sings wouldn't bring him back. Her heart began to feel hollow and broken, a feeling that would last for centuries.

M: "I… love you too… Simon…" Marcy said as her crying made it hard to speak.

S: "Now, listen to me my dear, I know that this is hard but I need you to be strong for me." Simon said as he wiped a tear off of her face, kissed her on the forehead, stood up and prepared to face the monstrous beast that had terrorized them for the last time.

Simon Petrikov grabbed the crown and held it above his head for a moment as he always did for two reasons. The first, to begin singing a song that always kept him sane and brought his mind back from the use of the crown. And the second was to say his last words to Marceline before gambling with the powerful magic force.

S: "Now Marceline… before I do this… I need you to promise me something…" Simon said as he tried to keep his composure despite the tears running down his face.

M: "What Simon?" Marcy said, listening intently so as to not miss a single thing Simon said.

S: "Just please… forgive me for whatever I do… when I don't remember you. I love you." It broke Simon's heart to say this. He could feel that the crown's magic would finally overtake him this time. But protecting Marceline was the most important thing to him, not his life, not the world, not even Betty.

M: "Nooooo!" Marceline screamed as Simon placed the crown upon his head.

Then, instead of singing a song as he usually did to retain his sanity, he began to recite a poem. It was as if Simon knew that this is where the crown would finally take over.

S: _"Behold, we know not anything; I can but trust that good shall fall. At last – far off – at last, to all, and every winter change to spring. So runs my dream: but what am I?" ~Simon Petrikov  
_

His heart was completely hollow at this point, his life was shattered. He was a broken man. The only thing he was thankful for is that he was able to teach Marceline everything he could before he would have to fade away into insanity. She knew how to fight, she knew how to hunt and scavenge. She knew all of the essential survival skills, not to exclude how to not trust strangers. This was the beginning of her problems with getting close to others.

Simon immediately began to transform into what would be known as the "Ice King". His hair began to grow to a length 5 times the size of his hair before. His nose grew considerably larger and his eyes were left looking as if they were borrowed from a corpse. Marceline was knocked back by the flurry of ice and snow that the Ice King was creating. The warmth of the sun began to fade and dissappear, being replaced by the flurry of snow. He was charging up for an attack on the sludge beast. The Ice King began to float in the air, higher and higher until he was about eye level with the monster.

Ice King: "Sludge beast! You shall feel the wrath of the Ice King! …although I'm not entirely sure why… But! You will feel the power of the ice and snow!"

Sludge Beast: "SIMON!"

Ice King: "How dare you insult me?! My name is Ice King!" He said as he formed a large snowball and threw it at the beast, slamming into its chest.

Sludge Beast: "STOP!" The beast roared in anger as it stumbled from the massive attack. It began to charge at the icy king, not seeming to be fueled by rage.

The beast quickly stretched its long acidic arm towards the Ice King in attempt to grab him. He avoided the attack with ease.

Ice King: "I don't have time for your silly games you pitiful fool!" Ice King screamed as he charged up his powers, preparing for a massive attack to freeze the monster.

As the Ice King unleashed the powerful attack, dark clouds quickly began to form in the sky. The crown was a great and terrible power. It was much more powerful than anyone would be able to comprehend. Being able to control the weather on command was elementary compared to the full potential of the crown.

Sludge Beast: "NO! I am-" The beast was silenced by the overwhelming frost and ice that was consuming its body. The beast went to untouched to completely frozen in about 5 seconds.

Ice King: "Hahaha! That will teach you to insult me!" The ice king laughed like someone who belonged in an insane asylum, mocking the frozen body of his enemy as he lowered himself to the ground.

M: "Simon! Are you ok?"

Ice King: "What?! Don't make me freeze you too little girl!"

M: "*gasp* Hurry take off the crown before you go crazy!" Marcy yelled as she began to cry.

Ice King: "CRAZY?! If you don't get out of my face, I'll show you crazy you little freak!" The Ice King screamed at the young girl.

That's when the tears began to poor down Marcy's cheeks even more profusely than before. She knew that she finally lost him, but she didn't want to believe it.

Ice King: "Whatever, I'm gettin' outta here before this turns ugly. I'll be the mature one. Simon said condescendingly as he began to fly away.

M: "NO! Simon, wait!" Marcy screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get to Simon, who she knew was inside the "Ice King's" head somewhere.

M: "Simon! I know you can fight it! Don't give on me!" She screamed her heart out. She yelled soo hard to the point that her throat became sore and she had the taste of blood in her mouth. She could no longer do anything. So she did all she could think of at the time, follow the teachings of Simon.

That was the trigger that returned Marceline's mind back to the present, back to saving Jake with Finn. Finn of whom is the only person that she feels like she can tell anything and trust with her broken emotions. It was time to make everything right.

**So that was chapter 11. What did you guys think? **


	12. Chapter 12 - For Glob and Country

**What happened last:**

**After something that Finn said triggered a painful memory, Marceline's mind was sent back to the time when she finally lost her friend, Simon Petrikov, to his schizophrenic-like breakdown. She was finally able to escape her nightmare when she fully relived the pain that happened many centuries ago.**

_"No matter how hard things get, Marcy, you have to remember that things will always work out. Life is hard and you may want to do bad things because they're easier, but you can't. You always have to remember to help others and always be good. So remember this… Live, Marcy. You always have to try to live and never give up." _

_** ~Simon Petrikov**_

Marceline returned from her coma-like state to Finn slightly shaking her, trying to wake her up. The wind was still furiously blowing from the vortex overhead.

F: "Marceline! Are you ok? Marceline!" Finn yelled over and over.

M: "Y-yeah… I think. What were we doing again?" She said as she put her hand on her head as if trying to soothe the pain of a migraine.

F: "We were about to get through the barrier to find Maja and save Jake but you passed out."

Marceline then looked Finn in the eyes and hugged him.

M: "Thank you, Finn."

Finn didn't understand why she said that but he guessed that she had a terrible nightmare while unconscious. She ended up talking a bit while passed out. Finn just hugged her for a moment until Marceline stood up with him still in her arms. She grasped him tightly in her arms; she was preparing to pass through the barrier once more. Only this time, her eyes flared up. They were glowing red with rage and she had a hateful look on her face as she darted towards the eye of the storm.

This time Marceline had much less trouble with getting through the wind barrier. She could hear whispers as she began to carry Finn through the powerful winds. She could hear her most depressing memories replaying over and over. They normally would have broken her down once more had she not been thinking of how Finn changed her life soo much for the better and in such a short time.

M: "You can't hurt me anymore!" Marceline roared furiously at the voices that spoke of her horrible past as her eyes began to tear up. Finn also accepted that what she was saying had to do with her nightmare as well so he just let her be.

Her mind was more determined than ever, her thoughts focused on Finn. Her mind was clear of everything but him. For a moment, and for the first time in almost 1000 years, she had no pain. She had no stress, no hatred, and no depression. No emotions except for happiness and hope. She reached for the eye of the storm. She could see the inside of the barrier, only inches from the tip of her fingers. She was reaching with all her might, the protected center of the storm appeared clear and free of this chaos.

As soon as Marceline reached her hand on the other side of the barrier, it seems to have disabled all together. The storm continued but the two were thrust in the eye of it, where the winds no longer existed. The barrier and storm still remained but it was on the other side of the force field.

F: "Marcy you did it!" Finn excitedly yelled.

M: "Yeah… looks like I did. Man… I'm not feeling too good…" Marceline said as she tried to stand up, feeling dizzy.

F: "What's wrong Marcy?" Finn said sounding generally concerned.

Marceline then fell to the ground in a slump and passed out.

F: "Marcy!" Finn yelled as he rushed to her side to figure out what had happened.

Maja: "Ha! She's weaker than I thought!" Maja said smugly in her demonic voice that seemed to have multiple people consecutively speaking at once.

Maja, the sky witch, was hovering in the entrance of the castle, strong gusts of wind coming from behind her. She was wearing a green dress and a brown-orange cape as she normally did. Razor sharp teeth, slightly pale skin, and very deep crimson eyes. They were almost the color of dried blood.

Finn was caressing Marceline's head to tend to her unconscious body. As soon as Maja was done speaking he took off his backpack and put it under Marceline's head as a pillow. He then stood up, back still turned to Maja, and clenched his right hand into a fist and the other wrapped around the handle of his demon blood sword. He could feel rage slowly building up inside. He came all this way to save his brother and this happens? Marceline is incapacitated and Finn wasn't sure how to defeat a sky witch but he had to try his best, for his brother, Lady and of course… for her.

F: "So, you must be Maja." Finn said with a dark tone in his voice as he turned to face his foe. She seemed weak to him. Finn's confidence with things has improved within the past few days, maybe a bit too much sometimes.

Maja: "Well obviously!" She said condescendingly.

Maja: "I guess you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?

F: "I'm here for my brother and Lady! And I'm not leaving without them. I'll kill you if I have to!"

Maja: "Oh! Those old things? Here, take them! I don't need them anyway. Hahaha!" Maja laughed like a maniac as the two were thrown from the top of the castle.

As soon as Finn saw both of their unconscious bodies falling from the castle everything suddenly slowed down in his mind. He knew that he couldn't catch both of them so he had to choose. The height wasn't enough to kill them but it was enough to where it would hurt pretty badly. That made his decision easier. Within the split second that Finn had to think he decided that he should catch Lady. Jake would rather die than have anything happen to Lady and he would kill anyone that tried to hurt her. And he recently found a few candidates for his hit-list...

Finn quickly sprinted in the best spot to catch lady and had no problems with it. She was fairly light so it was a simple task. On the other hand, Jake slammed into the ground with a great thud. As soon as Finn could, he carefully set Lady Rainicorn down and rushed over to Jake. He was surprisingly awake, but just barely.

Maja: "Hahaha!" Maja laughed once more, snapped her fingers and went back into her castle.

Finn ignored her for the moment knowing that her days were numbered, she will pay for this.

J:" F-Finn… It's…" Jake said, fading in and out of consciousness.

F: "C'mon bro, speak to me! What is it?" Finn said, worried about Jake and not knowing if he would be ok.

J: "T-trap…" Jake said as he passed out again.

Suddenly Maja's familiar, the Crow-rabbit named Crabbit appeared. It quickly lunged for Finn, striking him and knocking him on his back. His sword was knocked out of his hand in the process.

F: "And who are you supposed to be?" Finn said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

The Crabbit did not speak; it just made its crow call and continued to attack the young hero boy. At least this time, Finn was ready. The battle started out very intense. The Crabbit was fighting for whatever reason it had and Finn was fighting for all of his injured friends, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Lady Rainicorn and Jake the Dog. They traded blows, back and forth. Some were blocks, some were, hits, others were misses. Although Crabbit was physically stronger than Finn, the human boy had something that most did not have: a hero's heart.

While the battle raged on between Finn and Crabbit, Jake regained consciousness enough to crawl over to Lady. He was able to wake her up after a few attempts.

J: "Baby… I need you to go to the Candy Kingdom… tell PB that we need help."

Lady:_ "How will they find you here? I'm not even sure where we are." _Lady said in Korean (of course)

J: "It's ok Lady, PB has her ways. Trust me…" Jake said as he began to cough and grasp his side in pain.

Lady: "_Ok, Jake. I'll go as fast as the wind will take me. I love you_."

J: "Dangshin uhl saranghabnida…" (That's the romanicized Korean phrase for "I love you")

Lady then kissed Jake on the forehead, and used all of her strength to get up and fly away. She was of course incredibly worried for Jake, Finn and Marceline but she knew that they would manage for the time being. They always made a great team in bad situations. She knew she had to get to the Princess as fast as she could to fix everything as fast as possible.

Jake then passed out once more. He's been through a lot within the past week and could no longer stay awake. He was completely drained of his energy.

Back to Finn and Crabbit, the battle continued. They both fought as if it were a battle to the death. Finn had every intention to kill the crow-rabbit for what he had done to his friends. He had to win this battle, for everyone. His brother had obviously been through who knows what and Marceline lost all of her energy and passed out without reason. He was afraid of the Crabbit and Maja due to their great and unknown power, but his love for his brother and his growing affection for Marceline was able to override that fear.

Finn the Human fought with rage and hatred. Punching as hard as he could, sometimes hitting Crabbit soo hard as to make it stumble from a massive blow. But for every hit Finn successfully landed, Crabbit landed two even more devastating ones.

After a few minutes of intense combat, Finn was able to land an uppercut that knocked the Crabbit back a few feet and onto its back. He thought that he had won for a moment, still focused on his enemy. He never let his guard down when he defeated an enemy, especially one that had committed a crime against Finn's moral code such as this. Finn was still feeling blind rage at this point; thoughts of what might have happened to his brother over the past few days filled his heart with a mix of hatred and darkness. He had never felt this insane before.

Finn began to see red. The color red saturated everything he saw. He had a thirst for the blood of a criminal. He carefully walked backwards towards his sword, not turning his back on Crabbit, and then picked it up. He walked up to the beast and raised his sword, preparing to thrust his sword through the heart of the evil hybrid animal.

F: "Crabbit! You have disrespected me by hurting the ones that I hold dear! And for this heinous crime, you will pay with your worthless life! And you will NOT be granted clemency!" Finn yelled with a voice that sounded both enraged and insane to the seemingly unconscious body. He has never felt like this before. It felt… great in a way. It felt right to him. This had to be done.

Suddenly, Crabbit woke up; screeched at Finn with its crow call and used it's abnormally powerful legs to kick Finn in the face. The animal's feet connected with Finn's chin and he flew about 10 feet into the air and came down crashing into the ground. It had all happened so quickly.

The sly beast had obviously planned to do that in the event that Finn was able to defeat it. Regardless of its strength, Finn's determination was the factor that assisted in his (almost) victory, at least until the Crabbit's cheap shot.

Crabbit: "Ha ha! Fool." Crabbit said in a relatively deep voice.

That was the hit that knocked Finn unconscious. He had failed his friends; but only he would tell himself that. His mind went black, no dreams or nightmares happened while he was out. The only thing that his mind was able to process is the fact that they were all in very grave danger. What was Maja planning? Why did she give Jake and Lady up soo easily? Why did Marceline faint without any reason? There were soo many questions racing through his mind. Questions that he had to find answers to; and he is determined to find those answers, one way or another.

**That's Chapter 12. How'd you guys like it? :P**


	13. Chapter 13 - Desperation

**What happened last:**

**After Marceline's mind was free from the grasp of her nightmarish past memories, her ever growing feelings for the human boy assisted them in surpassing the barrier. After breaching the force field, they were greeted by Maja and Crabbit her familiar. Marceline lost consciousness without warning and Finn lost his battle. What will come of this failure?**

Finn found himself waking up in a cold, dark and damp cell somewhere in the castle. He was obviously in a dungeon due to the fact that there were bars on the door to escape the small stone room he was in. His arms were chained to the walls and his feet were tied to the ground with old rope. His hat, backpack and sword were taken from him. There was cold water dripping on his head from the ceiling; his head was soaked at this point, indicating that he had been there for some time.

He was completely disoriented. The first thing he did was to get his bearings. He saw a bed off to his left, or at least, a rusty metal bed frame. There was also a toilet in the room that appeared to be broken. That was all that was in the room, there was nothing he could use as a weapon. Unless if he could break off a piece of the bed to use, but if it were that weak then it would be a useless weapon.

Finn tugged on the chains to test their durability. They appeared to be sturdy, but the walls that they were connected to seemed fragile enough to break. So he began to pull on the chains with all his might.

Finn found it very difficult to exert himself to break the chains due to the fact that he had not eaten in over a day. He was weak. He thought to himself that hunger was not an acceptable reason to be weak, and he began to become angry once more. He tried once again to break the chains. He pulled as hard as he could; getting angrier with each unsuccessful attempt.

F: "Globbit... Break darn you." Finn whispered in a frustrated voice.

Eventually the left chain broke from the wall. The entire 5 foot long chain was stuck to his wrist along with a small piece of the stone wall.. He thought that it was good because it could be used as a weapon if need be. Next he had to get the other arm free. So Finn grabbed the other chain and used both arms to break free, holding onto the ring attached to his wrist.

After a few tries he broke the chain off except the chain broke at the link connected to his wrist; leaving him with a slightly stylish wristband.

F: "Hmmm… Not bad. Not bad at all." Finn said as he looked at his rustic looking metal wristband.

After that he was able to easily untie his legs from the old ropes that he was tied down with. He was free at this point. He had completed step one of his mission. Now he had to find a way to escape his jail cell.

F: "_How come nobody's watching me?_" Finn thought.

He shrugged his shoulders and took the opportunity to find a way out. He looked at the ancient rusted iron bars that were keeping him in his jail cell, thinking of a way to somehow break them. He didn't have many ideas or any tools to work with so he tried to simply break the bars off by pulling on them.

He tried this a few times, pulling harder and harder. The bars didn't move an inch.

F: "Ok… this has gotta work somehow…" Finn whispered to himself.

Finn then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

F: "I've gotta do this for my bro, everyone is counting on me so I can't glob this up again. I need to do this for… Marceline."

Finn opened his eyes and wrapped his hand around the bar once more preparing to pull the bars away from the old corroded stone walls and ceiling. He had the thought of Marceline's beautiful face in his mind. He could feel himself gaining extra strength, and he finally realized that Marceline makes him stronger. She always had, he just never noticed it. Not until now.

The determined hero boy pulled on the iron bars with all his might. He could hear the concrete beginning to crack from his efforts. He didn't know if it would work and he was quickly losing his burst of strength but he was determined to do this. He had to do this for people he cared about so failure was not an option. He closed his eyes due to pain that exerting this much energy was causing him.

Suddenly the door to the jail cell suddenly opened up. It was an old style dungeon door, it was made of bars just like the rest of the entrance except for the fact that it had a lock… and it was a door.

Finn instantly stopped and stared at the open door, dumbfounded.

F: "What?! How the…" Finn whispered to himself, feeling extremely irritated.

He walked over to one of the walls in the room and motioned as if he was banging his head against the wall. He felt soo stupid that he didn't try to open the door in the first place. After his small fit of rage from his stupidity, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and walked out the door.

The first thing that he noticed is that there were many more jail cells just like his. And about 3 floors and his jail cell was on the top floor. The first thing that came to his mind is that he needed to start finding everyone. He suddenly felt incredibly in control, he's determined to right the wrongs and make Maja and Crabbit pay. He started looking around the large room he was in, trying to find anyone.

He checked out the top floor with no success, when he got down to the second floor he could hear what sounded like someone snoring. He followed the sound, sneaking as quietly as he could. He didn't know who or what was snoring, so he was being cautious. The snoring was coming from a jail cell on the bottom floor.

As he approached the sound, his heart began to beat faster. He was preparing for an ambush of some sort. He got to the door and all he saw was a metal dog kennel in the back corner. He finally found his brother, Jake. The front of it was an iron screen instead of the normal metal bars. Maja was obviously smart enough to put a door on the kennel that Jake couldn't just shrink down to get past.

F: "Jake!" Finn said, almost yelling in his excitement, forgetting that he should probably be quiet.

Jake was facing away from the cage door, lying down.

J: "Nah Maja, go cast your weakness spell somewhere else." Jake said, sounding grumpy as if he just woke up. Because he just did.

F: "No man, it's me."

J: "Finn!? Man, it's soo good to see you." Jake said, relieved to see someone other than Maja for a change.

F: "Yeah bro. Now I just need to find Marcy and kick Maja's butt so we can get the plop out of here."

J: "What? Marcy's here too? That's not good man. I heard Maja's got some crazy witch rituals and stuff and needs Marceline to complete some sort of spell. She said something about Marcy's sentimental essence or something… And I may just be paranoid, but my doggie senses are telling me that Maja didn't even need me and Lady in the first place."

F: "Well, we gotta go find her now! Let's go!" Finn said as he got up and ran towards the first doorway that he saw.

J: "Finn!" Jake yelled at Finn. He entirely forgot that Jake was still locked up.

F: "What, man?" Finn said, sounding confused.

Jake just stared at Finn with a blank face, hoping that he would realize that he was still trapped in the kennel.

F: "Uh… Right… I should probably unlock that cage."

Finn rushed back over to the cage and reached for the simple locking mechanism to open the small door.

J: "Ummm… Finn? Jake said in a stern voice.

F: "No mom, I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Finn called Jake "mom" as he usually did when Jake asked him about eating breakfast. Their mom thought that breakfast was one of the most important things of every day.

_"I love you Finn and Jake but you two must always remember to eat your breakfast or else you'll end up in the Nightosphere." _

**~Margaret the Dog**

Finn unlocked the cage and his brother was able to get out of the kennel, still seeming to be weak from the fight earlier.

J: "Ok Finn, just follow me. I kinda know where Maja might be."

F: "How do you know that?"

J: "I've been here for like a week man. You really need to like, bring food with you on adventures next time."

F: "That's a good idea actually…" Finn said, having a small epiphany.

The two brothers then got up and Jake led Finn to what he thought was the room that Maja was holding Marceline. They looked around the castle for a few minutes. After taking a few wrong turns, getting lost and ending up where they started, they could hear the faint screams of Marceline.

They knew she had to be in trouble so they both began running in the direction of the sound. Finn was sprinting as hard as he could, not trying to be quiet in the slightest.

They quickly approached the door to the room where they heard Marceline's screaming coming from. What Finn saw once he took his first step in the doorway enraged him. He began seeing red once again. He was horrified and furious at the same time. His mind was set to kill.

**So that was chapter 13. How do you guys like the story so far?**


	14. Chapter 14 - Shock and Awe

**What happened last:**

**After waking up in a cold and dark jail cell then later escaping, Finn the Human had to find Marcy and Jake. Shortly after finding Jake the two brothers were able to locate Marceline, but there was something horribly wrong.**

To Finn's disgust, the first thing he saw when he entered the room with Marcy was Crabbit repeatedly opening and closing a metal shudder. The shudder was letting direct sunlight in, which burned Marceline. What made matters worse is that Marceline was in what looked like a large bird cage. She had nowhere to go or hide so she just got burned over and over. The Crabbit probably didn't know or even care that he could kill her.

Finn, after his mind clicked, began sprinting towards Crabbit.

F: "RRRRRAAAAAA!" Finn roared as he used all of his will power to charge the beast. He began swinging the the chain that was attached to his left wrist furiously to hit Crabbit with the stone that was on the end.

Crabbit: "Wha-?

Crabbit was interrupted by the large stone block attached to the chain on Finn's wrist connecting with the beast's face. He used every ounce of his strength for that single hit, and that's all that was needed. The Crabbit flew back a few feet after taking that devastating hit to the face, knocked out cold. The stone block shattered on impact, leaving just the chain. Finn saw a key lying next to the unconscious body and took it.

Finn quickly ran over to the lever to close the shudders and closed them. Then he ran over to the cage, used the key that he just found and ripped the door open. His blood was still boiling with rage. Then he saw that Marceline was still alive and his anger turned into concern and relief.

The process of entering the room to unlocking the cage took only about 25 seconds. Jake barely had enough time to get over to the cage as Finn opened it up.

F: "Marcy! Are you ok?" Finn said, worried that Marceline was gravely wounded.

He slowly lifted the vampire's weak body and hugged her. Her skin was warmer than usual due to the exposure to sunlight. He caressed her for a moment, taking in her scent that always stayed the same. It was always calming and reassuring that everything was alright. He kissed Marceline on the forehead to let her know that he was there to protect her now, he saved her. Then she spoke.

M: "Finn? Oh man… I thought I was gonna die for a second there." Marceline said, sounding like she was in a lot of pain while still trying to chuckle at the situation.

F: "C'mon, we gotta get you to a hospital or something. Jake, can you help me out here?" Finn said, sounding very worried.

J: "Of course man." Jake then took a look at Marcy to see the extent of the damage.

M: "You know guys, I'll… be fine. Ugh… I'm a vampire so I heal faster than normal." Marceline said, still sounding as if she was in great pain.

F: "Well, we gotta get you out of here to make you better. Jake is gonna take you to the hospital in the candy kingdom and I'll face Maja by myself. I have to do something right."

J: "What? No way brother, I haven't seen you in like a week so I'm coming to fight her too. She still kidnapped Lady so I have the same bone to pick with her. And besides, homies help homies."

M: "He's right Finn; I'll be fine as long as I stay out of the sunlight for a bit. And you two are always better together as a team."

F: "Ok." Finn said as he closed his eyes, focusing his mind on the task at hand.

F: "Let's do this."

Finn had two last things to do. Find his stuff, and find Maja. Of course Maja was the more important objective. He was able to follow the directions of Jake and Marceline to find Maja. Marceline was better with remembering directions so they were able to find Maja quicker. It would have been faster if Jake didn't argue with Marcy about which way was the "right way".

Marceline also sounded as if she was getting better with each passing second although, still weak. After a few minutes of navigating the castle, they found the room that Maja was in. She was preparing some sort of ritual. It looked like she was trying to open a portal to the Nightosphere but there was something different. It seemed as though Maja was doing something much darker and evil.

F: "Maja!" Finn angrily yelled at the witch.

Maja: "Wha-? How did you get out of your cell and...? WHY is Marceline not in her cage?" Maja whined, sounding irritated.

Maja: "I swear you can't get good quality minions anymore these days. Not in this economy." Maja said to herself as she turned back towards whatever she was doing before the Finn, Marcy and Jake entered the room.

Marcy then sprung out of Jake's arms, seeming to have much more energy than before. Finn and Jake both took a step in front of Marceline and prepared to fight the sky witch.

J: "Maja, you're gonna pay for what you did to Lady and Marceline!" Jake said, only mentioning the two females because he is a man that believes that protecting women and children comes before the life of any man.

Maja: "Oh, I don't have time for this." Maja said as she waived her right hand in the air, casting a spell of some sort.

Jake immediately fell to the ground, unconscious.

F: "I'll kill you!" Finn screamed as he began to charge at Maja like he did with Crabbit.

Maja waived her hand once more and used her magic to telekinetically pick up a wooden table in the room and throw it at Finn. The table moved with amazing speed, slamming into the hero boy and cracking in half in the process. Pieces of the table were sent flying throughout the room from the impact. Finn let out a loud yell in pain. The force from the hit knocked him back and he was slammed against a wall. He was knocked out instantly.

Marceline clenched her fist, and did her best to remain calm. She knew a lot about these magic types. They were always weak, that's why they needed to use tricks and traps to defeat anything. Marceline planned her next moves very carefully.

M: "What's your problem, Maja?"

Maja: "Problem? I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is going perfectly for me. My plan to use all of the creatures in the Nightosphere to control the land of Ooo is coming together nicely. I have all of the necessary things right here to complete the ritual and I should be the queen of Ooo in a few days."

M: "What are you talking about? My father owns the Nightosphere. There's no way you can take it over."

Maja: "Oh, don't have such little faith, Marcy. I know what I'm doing. And how has Hunson been?"

M: "No, you're about to be destroyed. That's what you're doing. And… how do you know him?" Marceline threatened Maja without fear.

Maja: "Well, he IS kind of the ruler of the Nightosphere. But no big deal, right?" Maja said sarcastically.

Marceline just stood there, staring at Maja with her angry face. She was slowly becoming more and more irritated with Maja's condescending and sarcastic attitude.

M: "Why did you kidnap Jake and Lady Rainicorn?!" Marceline yelled, trying to get answers out of Maja.

Maja: "Haha! That doesn't even matter anymore. But if you really must know, they were bait." Maja said as she continued laying down random objects around the face symbol that opens the door to the Nightosphere.

M: "What are you talking about you creep!?" Marceline was getting angrier and angrier.

Maja then snapped her fingers and the door behind Marceline slammed shut. It was a solid metal door. She stopped preparing her ritual, still facing away from Marceline.

Maja: "The bait was for you, Marcy." Maja said as her eyes flared up, glowing crimson red. Her teeth were visibly razor sharp and she had a demonic smile on her face.

M: "What do you need with me? And h-how did you know that I know who Jake is… and…" Marceline began trailing off, her mind going blank.

She was dumbfounded. She had soo many questions running through her head. Marceline was starting to feel terrified. How did Maja know soo much about her? Has she been spying on everyone this whole time?

Maja waved her arm in Marceline's direction and magic handcuffs appeared on Marceline's hands and feet. Marceline couldn't move, and she knew that she was quickly losing any possible fight between her and Maja. The sky witch was feeling in control at this point. Her magic was superior to anything that Marceline could ever dream of doing.

Maja: "Look, let me explain some things to you, dearie. And seeing as that I got everything that I want, I might as well play the "classic villain" and tell you my plans and whatnot."

Maja: "When you simpletons got involved with my plans I needed two more things for the ritual to be complete. One of the objects was a powerful amulet that was in one of the graveyards in the Badlands. The amulet was… wait for it…" Maja was adding her own dramatic pauses.

Maja: "…in Kompy's Kastle! Isn't that something?" So… naturally I looked at the top scores, to see who was the best, ya know, cause it's a training simulator. See where I'm getting at?"

M: "Well… why didn't you just-?" Marceline was starting to sound defeated.

Maja: "Ah! You would wonder why I didn't choose the 1st or 2nd placeholders wouldn't you? Little miss number 2." Maja was starting to sound more and more smug every second.

Maja: "So, everyone who's not an idiot knows that first place is impossible to get. It's actually a score that rises every time someone gets a new high score. It keeps the people playing."

M: "Well that explains why I've been stuck in second place all this time…"

Maja: "So, as I was saying… I didn't choose the second place person because, HELLO? You're a vampire. And I would certainly lose a fight against you. You see, I'm only partially a vampire, demon, witch and some other stuff."

Maja: "You see having all of these amazing different qualities makes others weaker. I may be immortal like a vampire, but being a witch makes me weaker physically. Magic's all I got. And boy, am I good with it." Maja said as she formed a powerful green fireball in her hand then quickly extinguished it.

Marceline was feeling powerless right now. She still had questions but didn't know what to say. Maja just stood there with an evil smile on her face, mocking Marceline.

Maja: "Oh! So anyway, I ended up choosing Jake. I needed to lure Jake and ONLY Jake to the Castle to get the amulet, because I found out that… Wait what's his name? Flinn? Pen? Oh! Finn the Human. I needed him to stay out of this, because he knows you, of course, and that wretched Princess Bubblegum." Maja was starting to talk as if she was gossiping to a friend, obviously to annoy Marceline.

M: "How did you get Jake to go without him telling Finn?"

Maja: "That was the easy part. I kidnapped Lady Rainbow and sent my Crabbit to send the message to Jake. He told the mutt that she was my hostage then told him the quest and to only say that it's for their anniversary. And Finn's just a boy so he would be none the wiser."

M: "*cough* It's Lady Rainicorn…" Marceline said under her breath. Maja just gave her an annoyed look.

Maja: "I just wish Crabbit didn't leave behind a totem can like he usually does… He's like a dog sometimes. He leaves behind those things everywhere, marking his territory. It's annoying actually."

M: "And you knew that me and Finn would try to find you a few days later, after Jake had enough time to find the amulet, and you would trap us here?" Marceline said, starting to understand how Maja's plan came together soo perfectly.

Maja: "Uhhh… yeah! Exactly. You fell right into my trap." Maja said nervously. She hadn't actually planned it out this far.

M: "Oh, It sounds like this was all just luck. I guess you're not THAT great." Marceline said, catching on to Maja's nervous tone.

Maja: "Oh Shush! And it's "Finn and I" anyway. You said it wrong." Maja responded, actually being annoyed by Marceline's insult.

M: "Whatever, can you just finish telling me your plan so I can kick your butt?"

Maja was starting to get really irritated.

Maja: "Anyway, so you're probably wondering what the second thing I needed to complete the ritual huh?"

M: "What is it?" Marceline said, becoming very cautious and worried.

Maja: "A vessel to transfer the absolute evil through the portal to the Nightosphere; something with more sentimental value that the old t-shirt that you gave to that girlfriend of yours."

M: "…Me?" Marceline guessed, ignoring the "girlfriend" comment.

Maja: "Precisely." Maja said with an evil tone as her razor sharp teeth began to show and her eyes seemed to set on fire. They were blood red and there were small bits of fire coming from them. She looked like a powerful demon.

M: "Why did you choose me? There are thousands of others to choose from. What makes me soo special?"

Maja: "You really wanna know? I'm surprised you don't remember me, Marcy."

M: "What are you getting at, Maja?" Marceline was starting to feel scared as her heartbeat increased. The thumping of her heart increased in strength with each passing second.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Maja: "I am your mother, Marceline."

**How did you guys like chapter 14? So, I'm going on vacation for a week to get married so I wont be able to post during that time. But I'll be back. And it'll be awesome. And I feel like this chapter was a good enough cliffhanger to pause on. Lol**


	15. Chapter 15 - Not Without a Fight

**Maja the Sky Witch is Marceline's Mother? What? It seems like its checkmate for Marceline. She's handcuffed and Maja's about to start her ritual. Also, Jake is unconscious due to some magical spell and Finn was rendered incapacitated by a devastating attack by Maja.**

M: "LIAR! My father told me that my mother was in the sky! She's dead." Marceline said, sounding furious and offended.

Maja: "In the Sky? I'm the SKY witch remember?" She said while emphasizing the word "sky", in attempt to make Marceline feel dumb.

Marceline's mind went completely blank; it completely shut down for as moment. Her world grew cold and dark for a few split seconds. The sudden realization that her mother was alive all this time caught her off guard. She was neglected by, not only her father, but her mother as well. This was yet another factor to add inside of Marceline's head. This was another reason for her to be as depressed as she's been all these years; knowing that she wasn't loved for most of her life.

_Why did her mother leave her? Why is she doing this now?_

Maja: Well, my daughter, now you know. I'm glad we had this talk, but I need to sacrifice you now." Maja said, without remorse or a hint of regret.

M: "Stay away from me, you monster! You're just using me! That's all you've ever done anyway!"

Maja: "Yeah, pretty much." Maja said with a monotonous tone.

Maja: I remember loving you once, when it was just you, me and Hunson. We were soo happy together. Then that dang mushroom war happened and it all went downhill from there."

Marceline was listening to Maja's story. The witch seemed to be forgetting who she was talking to.

Maja: "It was always, "work this" and "work that". There were soo many lost souls going to the Nightosphere, it was chaos! There were literally millions of new souls every day."

M: "So… dad left you because of his work?"

Maja: "Yes! That… monster… left me for his work. He never wanted me to help. He loved his job more than he loved me and you, Marcy." Maja was starting to sound sad the more she spoke.

Maja: "Eventually, after a few years of taking care of you, with absolutely NO help from "Mr. Busy Bee" I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I left you with him, so he would be forced to understand that there are RESPONSIBILITIES when you have a family!" She was beginning to sound angry as her eyes started to tear up.

M: Then dad just… brought me up to Ooo and left me…"

Maja: "Yes, he thought that he would teach ME a lesson. But I didn't know that he did that until it was too late. Then that Petrikov fellow took care of you. And I just went my own way to become a powerful witch. And look, I'm the last sky witch ever."

Maja: "It broke my heart, but I realized that he was better for you than a bunch of demons and vampires."

M: "Yeah… even though I'm kind of a vampire now…"

Maja: "Yeah..." Maja didn't know how to respond.

They were both quiet for about five seconds then Maja returned to the original topic.

Maja: "So, now I just need to sacrifice you so I can take back the Nightosphere from your father and everything will be ok again." Maja said as she walked up to Marcy so that she could push her over to the face symbol on the floor

Marceline always had the "you'll never take me alive" type of mentality. So she did something to show Maja that she won't just go down quietly.

As soon as Maja was within range, Marceline reared her head back and used all of her strength and momentum to drive her head into Maja's face and head-butt her. The hit made Maja stumble backwards and she put her hands over her possibly broken nose.

Maja: "Ah! What was that for?!"

M: "Seriously?" Marceline thought that Maja was dumb for asking.

Maja: "Oooh! You're gonna pay for that."

Marceline knows that what she just did could quite possibly been her death sentence, but it wasn't to save herself. It was to send a message to Maja that she will never go down without a fight. Even if she was an inch away from death, she would fight until the end.

Marceline looked around at the scene where she will finally meet her end. She could see Jake passed out on the floor, looking like a train wreck. He's been through soo much. He must be such an amazing warrior and adventurer to make it through the legendary Kompy's Kastle in real life.

And Finn, the sight of him made her eyes begin to overflow with tears. Finn the Human looked beaten and battered from the single hit he took from Maja throwing a table at him. He was cut up all over his body and his clothes were torn. It looked like some of his bones were broken and his head was bleeding from hitting the wall. Maja will pay for this.

Maja: "Ok, let's try this again." Maja said as she picked up a long stick.

Maja used the stick to poke at Marceline and to get her to move. She was acting like she was an animal.

M: "Are you kidding me?" Marceline said, sounding irritated.

Maja: "Ugh! Just move you little-" Maja was cut off but a subtle rumbling.

The earth was shaking. The rumbling was getting more and more powerful. It felt like footsteps from a massive beast.

Maja: "What the hey?" Maja said sounding mad.

After a few more loud thuds, the rumbling stopped. It was quiet for about ten seconds then a section of the roof from the room where everyone was located was removed from the building. Some of the walls were removed straight from the foundation as well. One of the gumball guardians let out a roar as it struggled to destroy parts of the castle.

It was the reinforcements. Lady Rainicorn pulled through and alerted the Candy Kingdom. Lady Rainicorn wasn't there at the time; she was in the hospital in the Candy Kingdom, getting tests done. Bubblegum wanted to figure out the kind of "magic" that was used on Lady.

Princess Bubblegum was riding one of the gumball guardians on its shoulder. She was wearing her form-fitting battle attire. It was pink of course and offered her body much protection from the elements. As soon as she was able, she threw an Electromagnetic Magic Prohibitor grenade (EMP). Maja's magic was instantly disabled, as well as Marceline's magic handcuffs.

Jake instantly sprung up from his magic induced coma. Finn, wasn't soo lucky. He sustained physical damage and did not wake up.

PB: "Maja the Sky Witch! You are sentenced to life in the dungeon for the crimes of assault, treason, neglect, kidnapping, theft, and…some other stuff!" Bubblegum yelled.

Maja: "Wha-? How did you find me? Grod! This is annoying…" Maja said to herself.

Maja was still somehow able to stay calm although she had no way to escape. She was smarter that most people gave her credit for. She slowly turned and looked around the room. There was something she was looking for, but she didn't make it obvious.

Maja: "Ok! You got me Bonnibel, you win." Maja said. She was stalling because she found what she was looking for.

Maja: "I guess you'll just have to arrest me and-"

Maja quickly picked up a small mirror and used it to reflect some of the sunlight coming from the hole in the roof to burn Marceline. Bubblegum ordered the gumball guardian to fire at Maja but missed. Maja was fast and it was difficult to hit her.

The vampire queen immediately fell to the ground in pain. That's when Maja took the opportunity to make her escape. She ran towards the only door out, which was still closed. She saw Jake standing in front of the door and made a disturbing and terrifying demon face to scare him.

J: "C-C'mon you evil witch. I'm not s-scared of you!" Jake said, still cowering from the witch and still weak from the past week of torture.

Jake swung to punch Maja but she easily back handed him and knocked him over. She then punched a seemingly random rock on the wall and the door opened and shut right behind her after she ran out.

PB: "No! Get the device!"

Princess Bubblegum was a strategic and tactical genius. She already knew that Maja would be able to escape, especially because her escape was coordinated like it was. She needed no magic to flee.

Bubblegum took out the device which functioned as a sort of tracking device, it was the same thing that Marceline used earlier but it was more capable.

Bubblegum then instructed her gumball guardian to leave right away without her and to return the device to her lab to begin processing the data. She said that she would return soon. Bubblegum then jumped from the towering guardian's shoulder and landed in the room where the three heroes were. Dust kicked up all around her as she landed on the ground. It was an impressive height for her to jump from and not sustain any damage.

PB: "Ok Marcy, what's the status?"

M: "Maja obviously got away, Jake seems to be fine now and Finn…" She stopped, realizing that Finn was seriously injured.

M: "FINN!" Marceline screamed as she ran over to Finn's side.

She could see the hero boy's beaten body. He looked terrible and was still out cold.

PB: "Let me see." Bubblegum said as she pushed Marcy aside so she could get a better look.

PB: "Hmmm… looks like major and minor lacerations all over his body, multiple abrasions, a heck of a lot of contusions, a few fractures and he probably has a mild traumatic brain injury."

M: "Huh?"

J: "It means that he has… a lot of cuts, scrapes, bruises, broken bones, and probably a concussion, Marcy…" Jake said, still sounding weak.

M: "So let's get him to the infirmary then!" Marcy yelled, sounding upset and worried.

PB: "Way ahead of you. MORROW!"

The massive bird screeched and landed in the room, just below the opening. Marceline suddenly remembered that her and Finn's stuff was in the room. Before leaving, Marceline ran over to get everything. She put on her sombrero and sleeves then put on Finn's backpack and placed the sword in the holster on the backpack.

After that the two girls didn't need to speak; they just picked up the two brothers and got on the morrow. Marceline picked up Finn as carefully as possible, trying not to hurt him more. The morrow quickly took off once everyone was on.

**Well, here's chapter 15 and I'm finally back from my vacation as you could guess if you read the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! :p**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Road to Recovery

**After a deep conversation between Marceline and Maja the Sky Witch, Princess Bubblegum came by to save the day. Now Finn needs emergency medical care. How long will he be stuck in a hospital bed?**

As soon as the group got back to the Candy Kingdom Bubblegum started barking orders at everyone. The first order of business was to tend to the injured. Finn was quickly placed on a stretcher by the Candy hospital personnel and rolled into the emergency room. Jake was told that he should go as well, but he ignored what everyone said. He went to go see Lady Rainicorn to make sure she was alright. He called all of his children later to tell them the news and that mostly everyone was ok. Except for uncle Finn, but he told them that Finn would be ok too so that they wouldn't worry.

Marceline insisted the she didn't need medical treatment for her burns because she would quickly heal anyway. She wanted to be by Finn's side the entire time to make sure that he was ok.

She followed the medical personnel who were rolling Finn into the emergency room. They were talking very quickly. They were using a lot of medical terms, making it difficult for Marceline to understand.

Eventually they got close to the door to the actual room. As soon as the doctors and nurses were past the door, it slammed shut in Marceline's face. The door locked as soon as it closed.

M: "What?! Let me in!" Marceline yelled as she began yanking on the handle.

PB: "Marceline, you know that you're not allowed in there. It's for sterilized and medical personnel only."

M: "But…" Marceline said as she began to pout.

PB: "I'm sorry Marcy, but-"

Marceline then walked up to Bonnie and began hugging her. She began to cry. The candy princess just hugged Marceline and let her cry it out. Marceline was worried sick for Finn. She saw the extent of the damage and it looked bad.

PB: "It's going to be ok Marcy. I have the best doctors in the kingdom operating on Finn. It actually isn't even that serious. He may need a few stitches and band aids and maybe a few months of bed rest-"

Marceline began to cry harder. She wanted Finn to be ok soo badly. Bubblegum then remembered something. She walked out of the waiting room for a second and returned with something behind her back.

It was Marceline's Hambo. He was completely fixed and cleaned up. He looked like new. The only thing that didn't look new was the left eye, which was now a pink button. The rest of Hambo looked much better.

Marceline stared at it in awe. Hambo looked amazing.

M: "PB I don't know what to…"

PB: "Don't mention it, Marcy."

PB: "I realized after I made that sweater for Finn so long ago I was pretty decent at stitching, so I fixed Hambo.

M: "Where did the pink button come from?"

Bonnie began to blush and turned her head away.

M: "You didn't have any buttons anywhere else?" Marceline said as she chuckled at the princess.

PB: "Well, I thought that it would add an extra special touch to it?" PB said, making her statement sound like a question as she shrugged her shoulders.

M: "You got that right Bonnibel." Marceline said in a sly but sexy voice.

_The button evidently came from one of Bubblegum's bras._

After a moment of pretending to be shy, PB face turned more serious.

PB: "And I have something else to tell you about. I've been doing a lot of research on "magic" recently and I think I've made a breakthrough with something that you might be interested in."

M: "And what would that be?"

Bubblegum leaned in to whisper something in Marceline's ear and told her something that made her eyes shoot wide open.

M: "What? How is that possible? I've tried everything…" Marceline said in disbelief.

PB: "It took a LOT of work. But I feel like it's the least I could do for you." PB said with a smile.

M: "Wow Bonnie… That's-"

PB: "Shhh… don't worry about that now. We'll talk about it later. For now we should worry about Finn. So… besides all this crazy stuff, how've you been?"

After they talked about random things, Bonnie asked what happened while they were in the castle.

She explained how Finn fought and lost against Crabbit, and then later showed up in the room that Marceline was being held and defeated Crabbit. The three then found Maja and were basically defeated by her. Marcy explained the conversation between her and Maja and she ended her story with Bonnie saving them.

PB: "So… Maja, your mom, was about to sacrifice you so that she could open a portal to the Nightosphere and control all of the undead to enslave all of Ooo and become Queen? Heavy stuff…" PB said as she took a sip of some chamomile tea that she made for her and Marcy.

M: "Yeah… pretty much."

M: "And hey! How did you find us soo quickly?"

PB: "Oh! That was the easy part. I have a tracking device in Finn."

M: "…Why….?" Marceline sounded extremely confused.

PB: "Cause he's one of my royal elite." She said innocently.

M: "whoa, whoa, wait… Is that how you knew he was at my house that one time, the last time we talked like this?"

PB: Yeah, pretty much. And I wouldn't say just ONE time." Bubblegum said with a raised eyebrow.

M: Oh shut up." Marcy playfully said.

PB: "You're gonna tell me about that later right?" PB said, trying to get all of the juicy gossip out of Marceline.

M: "Maybe."

It was about an hour after Finn was first put in the emergency room. The head doctor, Dr. Ice Cream walked out of the room accompanied by her assistant, Nurse Poundcake, and took her gloves off.

Dr. Ice Cream: "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Marceline instantly stood up and listened in.

Dr. Ice Cream: "Finn the Human is stable, but he will still require bed rest. He will need to remain under supervision and he may leave the Hospital at his own will. The only outstanding injury he sustained was the 2 broken bones. One of which was his femur and the other was the…" Her voice trailed off as if she forgot what she was saying. She looked at the clipboard she was holding and began to flip through pages.

Nurse Poundcake: "The Humorous." She whispered, but everyone could hear.

Dr. Ice Cream: "Yes, that one. Now visitors are welcome, but the only authorized ones are family members and the princess."

Dr. Ice Cream: "Mrs. Human is it? Will you please follow me?"

M: "Wait we're not…" Marceline said as her voice trailed off. She began to blush.

Bubblegum started to giggle. Marceline didn't know that PB told the medical staff that the two were married to grant Marceline access to the emergency room. She knew that Marceline would want to see him and she wasn't going to let her break the "family members and princess only" rule.

_Cause rules are rules._

Marceline just ignored it and took the chance to see Finn.

She walked up to him, lying on the white hospital bed in his hospital gown; hooked up to a respirator, IV and a few other things to monitor his heartbeat. He looked peaceful. The doctors did a great job with fixing him up. He looked much better than before, except for the two casts on him. The sound of Finn's breathing and the constant beeping of the heart monitor were the only noticeable sounds in the room.

M: "Finn?" Marcy said as she reached for Finn, placing her hand on his arm. She sat down next to him in a bedside chair.

F: "Hey Marcy, crazy day huh?" Finn said, opening one eye to look at the vampire.

M: "Yeah, how are you holding up?"

F: "Not too bad actually, the doctors here are pretty good at their doctor stuff, but it still kinda hurts." Finn said as he took the respirator off, not needing it.

Marceline could get a better look at Finn's face, he had a few small cuts here and there but he looked ok for the most part.

F: "Man… what happened in there? After Maja threw that table at me… I don't really remember anything after that."

M: "Don't worry about that. For now you need to get better. I'll tell you about it later.

F: "Cool, cool. *sigh*"

She didn't bother to tell Finn about what happened. She wanted to make sure that he would be ok and didn't want him to stress out over everything during the healing process.

Marceline then stood up and got close to Finn's face, getting a good look into his eyes. She was glad to see his smiling face. She was relieved to see him ok. She just stood there and smiled then leaned down to hug him.

Nurse Poundcake: "Don't you think it's weird how this married couple hasn't kissed yet or something?" She whispered to Dr. Ice Cream.

Marceline could easily hear them with her vampire hearing. She turned her head to them and made a scary demon face.

M: "GET. OUT." She growled.

The two medical personnel yelped in perfect unison and ran out of the room. Finn and Marceline just laughed.

F: "I'm glad you're here, Marcy." Finn said, speaking straight from the heart.

M: "I am too, hero." She said with a warm smile.

Marceline then leaned in to kiss Finn. This was the first time that they had kissed in what seemed like forever. It was great; they were caught in the same bliss that they felt from before. They were completely content with the world as the kiss progressed. Nothing could hurt them now…

Finn tried raising his arms to put them behind Marcy's head to pull her in, but he failed…

F: "Ouch!" Finn yelled.

M: "What?"

F: "I uh… forgot that my arm was broke…" Finn said as he began to blush and lowered his arm that was in the cast.

M: "You silly boy." She chuckled then kissed him on the forehead.

Hours passed and the two just talked about random things. Marceline was planning on staying as long as she could by the hero's side. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.


	17. Chapter 17 - Turn the Page

**What happened last:**

**After sustaining critical injuries, Finn the Human was rushed to the emergency room in the candy kingdom. After some time, he was patched up with only a few major injuries. Despite the terrible situation, Finn and Marceline finally have some time alone to themselves.**

Marceline ended up staying by Finn's side for the rest of the day and into the late evening, talking with him and joking about random stuff. She knew that he would probably get lonely so she decided that she would keep him company. She wanted to be with him anyway.

M: "…so then this guy runs away from me all like, "Ahh! She's gonna eat me!" and I just sat there and laughed."

F: "Oh yeah? Well, this one time, I saw Jake balancing a bunch of stuff on his nose in the kitchen and Beemo was videotaping it. So then I ran in and scared him. The kitchen was pretty much a mess for the next 3 days. It took a long time to clean up the mess."

Finn and Marceline were exchanging funny anecdotes, laughing and have a pretty mathematical time together. Then Jake ran in the room, sounding out of breath.

J: "Marcy!" Jake quickly calmed down once he saw Finn.

J: "Hey sister, I need to tell you something real quick."

M: "Ok." Marceline just kept sitting in her chair, waiting for Jake to start talking.

Jake just gave her a dumb look, and then Marcy got the idea and walked out of the room went out into the hall with Jake.

F: "Guys! I wanna know! Friends don't make secrets... or secrets don't make friends… or something like that!" Finn was sadly stuck in his hospital bed due to his condition.

As soon as Jake and Marceline go into the hallway they began talking about something serious.

J: "So uhhh… I don't know if you noticed but… It's Finn's birthday tomorrow."

M: "Oh glob! I almost forgot because of everything that's been happening with Maja and stuff!"

J: "Shhh! Finn might hear you. But I was thinking that a good present for Finn would be something that would make him feel a lot better." Jake was trying his best to whisper.

M: "…what did you have in mind, Jake?" Marcy said cautiously

J: "Well, since you two seem to have gotten pretty close since I was kidnapped… I was thinking that you could-"

Jake was interrupted by Marceline slapping Jake.

M: "Ugh!" Marceline didn't really understand why she slapped him, but she felt incredibly embarrassed that Jake would want Marceline to do… "things" with Finn and her body just reacted.

J: "What was that for?!" Jake quietly screamed, sounding incredibly irritated and confused.

M: "You don't need to know what me and Finn do when we're alone! And… how could you even have the guts to just flat out say that? That's just weird man…" Marceline crossed her arms and began blushing painfully hard from embarrassment.

J: "What?!" Jake was shocked that she thought that.

J: "No. I was gonna say that you could come with me to the Forest of Trees tomorrow to find the Cyclops and get some of his healing tears. And with you flying us there, it could take like, no time at all." Jake said, rubbing the part on his cheek that Marceline slapped.

M: "Ohhhhhh….." Marceline realized that she probably should have listened before acting.

J: "Yeah." Jake sounded annoyed.

M: "Sorry bout' that Jake."

J: "It's ok. Brother-in-law Jakey forgives you." Jake said, starting to chuckle.

M: "Aw c'mon man! PB only did that so I was allowed in Finn's room. How did you even know that anyway?"

J: "I heard PB talking to the hospital staff about it when I was looking for Lady... and I might have given her the idea. heh heh." Jake was amused with himself.

Marcy just pouted then got over it after a few seconds. She was glad he did that.

J: "Oh, and just so you know PB set up a room for you to stay here tonight or… today. She has a set of your day clothes and everything, just in case… weird. She knows about our adventure already and she's preparing a party for Finn. It should be pretty awesome."

M: "Cool. I'll be sure to thank her later."

Marcy and Jake parted ways and Marceline went back into Finn's room to tell him that she's going to stay in the castle tonight.. She also said that her and Jake are going to "help Lady Rainicorn out with something" tomorrow. She obviously didn't tell Finn about the Cyclops tears.

M: "Hey hero, it's early so I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Are you going to be ok without me?" Marceline said playfully.

F: "Well, I can't really move so I guess I can't really hurt myself so...I would hope so." Finn said, giving an honest answer.

Marceline then crawled up on Finn, getting close to his face. She made sure to keep floating so that she wouldn't hurt him. The mental image of what Marcy thought Jake was trying to get her to do with Finn was starting to get to her. Her imagination was very vivid with thoughts like this. She couldn't help but think of that time in the shower and the ecstasy that it created in her mind.

F: "Well… if you're asking like this then I suppose as long as there isn't a shower nearby, I'll be fine." Finn said, trying to sound slick.

M: "Oh ha ha." Marceline said, in her usual playful tone.

M: "But you know, before I go-"

Marceline leaned in all the way to kiss the hero boy. She made sure to press her lips up to his harder than normal to let him know that she wanted more. But sadly for Marceline, Finn's too broken to really do anything right now. Marceline understood his limitations but was still content with just kissing him for now. She also made sure that it was passionate, just like it was the night that they drank the "juice from the elder toad", only using her tongue to tease Finn.

Marceline wanted to make sure that Finn knew that everything that happened before still reflected on how she feels now. She didn't want him to think that she wanted to be "just another notch in the bedpost". Not that Finn would know what that means anyway, but that's not the point. For this whole time, regardless of being afraid to admit it; Marceline definitely liked Finn, a lot. And she could tell that it was true. She felt lighter when he was around. Her heart didn't feel like there was a gaping hole in it. Everything seemed to make sense to her, like all of the confusion in her life was finally resolved and she overall felt happier when she was around him. In such a short time Finn had gotten past the vampire's defenses and earned her trust. And now he's already on the path to her heart.

Marcy then went to the main guest room in the castle and started to get ready before bed. She knew that it was going to be a long day for her and Jake tomorrow because they had to go deep into the Forest of Trees. She decided to take a shower before bed because she couldn't remember the last time she took a shower and after the whole ordeal with Maja it's been quite a while.

About 5 minutes later…

Marceline was in the middle of her shower when she heard the door to the bathroom slowly open. A normal person would not have heard anything but of course, Marceline wasn't a normal person. She just listened for any distinguishing sounds to guess who it might be before either attacking or remaining calm. Marceline was smart enough not to pull the shower curtain back to see who it was just in case it was some sort of highly trained threat. She just kept doing what she was doing, while listening intently and being cautious. She decided that she should say something as soon as she heard the bolt to the door lock after being closed. The only reason for this is because she was starting to feel some adrenaline, preparing her for fight or flight.

M: "F-Finn?"

?: "Try again Marcy." An unknown voice said.

M: "I'm about three seconds from destroying you if you don't tell me who you are." Marceline said, trying to remain mostly quiet while sounding furious.

PB: "Ok, ok! It's me Marcy. Jeez. Relax, girl."

Marceline then poked her head out of the shower curtain to see the princess. She was hardly wearing anything, just some panties and a white T-shirt. This sight of Bonnie like this shocked Marcy.

M: "PB!? What are you doing?" Marceline said, quietly yelling.

PB: "Nothing, just making sure that you have everything you need for your adventure tomorrow." PB said with an odd tone in her voice. She obviously had something going on in her head.

M: "Well… I think I'm good. I'm pretty sure I have everything." Marceline said, trying to quickly answer the princess' question.

PB: "Ok." Bonnibel said, sounding satisfied with the answer.

Marceline just looked at the bonnie for a second then slowly closed the shower curtain and continued with her shower. After a few seconds of silence and not hearing the princess leave, Marceline spoke up.

M: "So… is that all you wanted?"

PB: "Maybe…" Bubblegum said in a sexy voice.

As the princess responded to Marceline's question she wrapped her arms around the vampire's body. She was quick and quiet enough to slip in the shower without Marceline noticing.

M: "B-bonnie! What are you doing?!" Marceline said, as she jumped from the unexpected contact.

PB: "Nothing…" She said as she began lightly kissing Marceline's neck.

Marceline quickly shrugged her shoulders to get the princess to stop.

M: "No, Bonnie." Marceline said as she turned around to look PB in the eyes, while covering her exposed body.

M: "I know what you're thinking, and I'm going to have to say no."

PB: "Why Marcy? It's not like it's hurting anything…"

M: "Well, I'm sorry. It may seem like just a joke to you but I'm actually going to try to take… me and Finn seriously. I don't want to keep messing everything up in my life…" Marceline said. It was obvious that it was hard for her to say that.

PB: "But Marcy…?" Bubblegum sounded a bit sad.

M: "No _butts_ this time PB." Marcy said, adding an inside joke to attempt to cheer the princess up.

PB: "But… don't you love me anymore Marcy?" PB said, attempting to "guilt trip" Marceline.

M: "Of course I do PB. I promised that I always would, but only as a friend. We had our fun together and we both moved on. And I moved on… I really like Finn."

PB: "True… but maybe just for tonight we could-" PB ignored the second half of Marcy's sentence. She was letting her hormones and emotions talk.

M: "C'mon PB, don't get me started." Marcy said playfully but seriously.

PB: "Ok. I guess I'll just have to get some more of that "special" candy juice next time I ask you."

M: "You're such a bad girl PB." Marcy said as she and bubblegum chuckled at the joke.

PB: "Well, have fun in the shower then." PB didn't have much else to say as she left the bathroom. If anything, she already saw enough to satisfy her for a bit. She may have wanted more of Marceline but she respected her and her wishes more than anything. Their friendship now was and forever will be a bond that cannot be broken.

Marceline had no desire to do anything with Bonnie. Their time together had already come and gone. It wasn't the best relationship ever but it wasn't at all the worst. They only worked in the slightest because they were exact opposites. They always had something interesting and weird to talk about. It was always fresh and exciting. They both usually had the same types of desires too. Also, another thing is that they oddly have the same taste in music. Marceline was to thank for introducing PB to it.

Not everything was perfect though. The biggest problem they had was that Bonnibel was a princess, a role of which held great responsibilities. She seemed to love her work more that Marceline. It was a repeat of her childhood and Marceline just couldn't take it. They ended up in a mutual agreement to not stay "together" but stay friends. They have been best friends ever since.

It's a sad tragedy when the truth is hidden behind a veil of lies and misunderstandings. It's unfortunate for Marceline that perception is reality. She never knew the real story. The pain others went through to make her happy, only to find out that the demons of Marceline's dark past would chase all her loved ones away, leaving the queen of vampires scared and lonely with no way of learning how to love the proper way. Trust wasn't something Marceline understood; she lived with the thought that anyone could get up and leave or turn against her at any moment. She always believed that everyone has a price and if you can afford it, your friends can become your sworn enemies in a heartbeat.

This should have changed the day she met Finn the Human. Would have, could have, should have.

M: _"Wow… Finn means a lot more to me that I thought…" _Marceline thought.

She went to bed happily with that in mind. It's taken much to get her guard down, although in a relatively short time. She's known Finn all this time but never gave him the time of day to prove that he could be much more than a friend. She had some of the most restful sleep she's had in years.

**And that's the end to yet another chapter. Feel free to comment on anything, it all really helps. That goes for all of you guests too. I don't filter guest comments so please don't make me regret it. :p**


	18. Chapter 18 - On the Beaten Path

**What happened last:**

**Jake and Marceline recently decided to go on an adventure together to get Finn a suitable birthday gift. After Marcy and Bonnibel had an odd moment together, the vampire queen was beginning to realize just how prominent her feelings were for Finn.**

Marceline woke the next day sometime in the late morning. She would usually want to leave around night, but the Forest of Trees is much more dangerous at night and it was Finn's birthday today so an exception had to be made. The first thing she wanted to do when she woke up was to see Finn, but it being his birthday today, she decided to talk to Jake about their adventure to get healing tears for Finn. She wants the first thing that she says to Finn when she sees him to be "happy birthday".

Marceline was about to take off for the tree house to see Jake until she ran into him in the hallway that led to the exit of the castle.

M: "Oh, uh… Hey Jake, did you just get here?"

J: "What? No. My bro's all beat up so I stayed here for the night."

M: "Oh." Marcy almost felt dumb for asking but quickly got over it. She always knew that Jake loved his brother more than anything, but it's always really moving to actually see the proof firsthand.

J: "So, are you ready to leave yet? I figured that the earlier we leave, the earlier we can be done with it."

M: "Yeah, sure. I just gotta go get my hat and gloves." Marcy left to go get her daytime clothes.

J: "Ok. Just meet me in the kitchen when you're done. I gotta let PB know we're leaving now."

Jake then went to kitchen and saw PB sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee. He was wearing a backpack for the journey later on that day.

PB: "Morning Jake!" Bubblegum said in a cheery voice.

J: "Morning! How's it going P-bubs?"

PB: "Pretty good. I take it you and Marcy are about to head over to the Forest of Trees?"

J: "Yeah. It should be an interesting day. I've never actually been there. Finn went once and it seemed to work out pretty well; although he was kinda crazy that day." Jake said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

PB: "What do you mean?"

J: "Eh, I dunno. It was something about clowns or smooches or something? I don't really know." He said as he took a sip of coffee.

PB: "Ok... weird." She said, giggling.

M: "Sup guys?" Marcy said as she floated into the room, sounding happy.

PB: "Hey." Bubblegum said quietly as if she was embarrassed about something.

The princess was feeling contrite for her late-night invasion of Marceline's privacy. She ended up losing some sleep last night because of it. She told herself that she would resist her "urges" next time she had those thoughts when Marcy was around... but the princess might as well have been 100% human because she had her flaws and problems just like anyone else. She wanted to pledge to her beloved friend that she would never conduct herself again as she did last night but even she couldn't make that promise.

J: "Marcy, catch!" Jake said as he picked up a few apples from the center of the table that Bubblegum was sitting at.

Jake threw the apples at Marcy and she effortlessly caught them.

J: "Here are the keys Marcy, you're driving." Jake said jokingly as he motioned to throw imaginary keys at her.

M: "Uhhh… Ok." Marcy said with a smile and quickly sucked the red out of the apples.

PB: "Well, you guys better get going. I'll probably be done with setting up the party by the time you get back. It should only take a few hours."

Jake and Marcy then left the castle and set off on their journey. They estimated that it should only take a couple hours. It was a simple task, go to the forest, find the Cyclops and make him cry. Marcy flew Jake all the way until they came up on a stump in the middle of a fork in the road. There were two paths, "Hair-Fall-Out Path" and "Smelly Path". They conversed with the stump to attempt to find an alternate way, but there apparently wasn't one.

J: "Oh man… I can't live with either of those things… I can't do this Marcy, we're gonna have to tell Finn that he's just gonna have to lay in that hospital bed for his birthday." Jake sounded defeated and hysterical.

Marceline just gave Jake a dumb look, picked him up and flew him over the thorn bushes that were located behind the stump. They then came up on a river. They saw a very rude bush sitting there. It immediately began to explain the hazards of the river, and how impossible it was to cross it.

J: "Oh grod! I don't wanna die in this river Marcy. I think we should just go back now…" Jake was, once again, sounding defeated and hysterical.

Marceline gave Jake another dumb look. This time, she seemed slightly annoyed with Jake. She then picked him up, and flew him across.

J: "Man… How did Finn do all of this without you Marcy? I mean… this stuff seems really dangerous."

M: "I don't know. Finn's just good like that." Marceline said as she began to blush. She adored the fact that Finn was such a capable and resourceful adventurer.

After crossing the river, Jake and Marcy started walking instead of flying to get to their destination. They've only been gone for about 45 minutes at this point.

J: "So Marcy, I've been meaning to ask you something."

M: "What's up Jake?"

J: "Remember when you slapped me for no reason and said, "You don't need to know what me and Finn do when we're alone!", what was that all about?" Jake quoted Marcy by using his best impression of her voice, which wasn't very good.

M: "Oh... I guess you didn't have any way of knowing…" Marceline started to feel embarrassed and her cheeks flared up bright red.

J: Oh, don't tell me that you and Finn…?" Jake said, starting to smile and raising an eyebrow.

J: "I knew it! You got the hots for my bro!"

M: "C'mon man! It's not like that. Finn's been helping me out through a rough time. That's it…" Marcy was soo flustered that she tried defending herself with something that wasn't true.

J: "So… you don't _like_ Finn?" Jake said, prying at Marceline.

M: "*sigh* Yes. Yes I do, Jake. I don't know why I said what I just did. I mean, he did help me out through some tough stuff and all but… I don't know. He seems different to me now. Like something drastically changed…" Marcy's voice began to trail off as she began to daydream of Finn.

J: "It's all good, sister. I personally find it awesome that you two are "getting along soo well". Jake emphasized the last four words by making his voice sound smooth and deeper than normal.

M: "Yeah… we've been getting along pretty well…" Marcy said playfully.

J: "Wait! STOP!" Jake suddenly stopped walking.

M: "What?"

J: "What tier did you two get to!?" Jake said as if he was interrogating Marceline.

M: "I don't know what that means…" Marceline usually talked about this stuff using the "old-fashioned" terms involving bases. But she knew what Jake was talking about. She was just playing dumb.

J: "Marceline Abadeer… I know you know what I'm talking about…" Jake talked as if he was scolding a child.

M: "Nothing too crazy, don't worry. Just tier 13…"

J: "WHAT?!" Jake was overreacting at this point.

M: Calm down, Jake! I'm just kidding!" Marceline was beginning to laugh at how Jake was reacting. She was trying to change the subject by not answering his question honestly.

J: "..." Jake gave Marcy a deranged look…

M: "I don't know why you would even need or want to know. Why don't you just have Finn tell you?"

J: "Ehhh…. Let's just find this Cyclops, ok?" Jake sounded upset still. Marceline didn't really care much though. It was her and Finn's business and they'll do whatever they want.

They kept walking through the forest until they came up on an oddly formed hill.

M: "Here he is."

J: "Where? I don't see anything." Jake said, as he began looking in all directions to find the beast.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the beast rose from the earth and stood at least 100 feet tall. Tons of dirt and gravel fell from it as it stood up. It was evident that the beast had not moved for a long time.

M: "See?"

Cyclops: "Who dares disturb me? I know you're here for my tears but you can't have any-"

M: "I don't have time for this…"

Marceline picked up a handful of dirt, flew up to the Cyclops and threw it in his massive eye. The monster immediately began crying profusely.

Jake was quick to react and pulled a few empty jars out of the backpack that he was wearing. The the tears were easy enough to catch because they were pretty big.

Cyclops: "I'll kill you!" The Cyclops roared as it held its hand over its eye because of the pain.

J: "Marcy, I got the tears. Let's get out of here!"

Marceline picked Jake up and they fled back to the castle. There weren't any problems on the way back for the most part. Then, just as they were about to exit the forest, they saw a cloaked figure lying on the ground. Whoever it was looked like they needed help. Marceline began slowly flying towards the cloaked person to help. The reason behind why Marceline felt obligated to help is probably due to being around the hero Finn soo much recently.

Finn was ever so slowly starting to influence the vampire queen. She often felt like helping others wasn't such an inconvenient thing. She usually expected people that she helped to turn on her eventually, and Finn has been the only person to not do that. Her emotions were still complex and confusing. She didn't even understand herself at times, but she is convinced that she'll figure herself out and she knows that Finn the Human will be the best person to help her do that.

Marceline also had her fair share of influence on the hero boy. Finn was slowly beginning to realize that it's ok to express his feeling. And it's ok to let his mind free and not to keep his emotions and thoughts bottled up inside. Finn's mind has always been a dark place. He's kept thoughts and memories locked away in his "vault" and they were always there, in the back of his mind; slowly chewing away at his bearing and mental stability. He is also growing more confident with himself and his beliefs. He's becoming more and more able to express his thoughts and opinions with others.

Once they were close to the cloaked figure it quickly got up. It looked as if its bones broke and dislocated to come to the standing position. The thing was wearing an old brown and tattered cloak. There was something seriously wrong here...

The figure slowly turned in the direction of Marceline and Jake and spoke with a decrepit and raspy voice. It sounded like a zombie. It raised its arm to point at the two and it spoke.

?: "The stars shall align, their cold and ancient light touching upon the ashes of His portrait and awakening the maddening horror…"

J: "What the? What are you talking about?" Jake was starting to feel a bit freaked out.

The creature did not answer. It just lowered its arm and remained silent. They weren't able to see its face because the hood on the cloak covered it entirely.

M: "Jake, let's just get out of here. Something doesn't seem right."

J: "No, really?" Jake said sarcastically. He was being rude because he was a bit scared.

Marceline gave him a mean look and picked him up. In mid-flight, Marceline remembered something she wanted to do to for PB to show her gratitude for fixing Hambo. She flew her and Jake to go see Raggedy Princess. It was convenient to see her because her home was on the way back from the Forest of trees.

RP: "Hey Jake!" Raggedy Princess said, walking out of her house as if she was expecting the two.

J: "Waddup, Raggedy Princess!"

RP: "Is that Marceline the Vampire Queen? I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

M: "I've been good. But hey girl, I got a favor to ask you."

Marceline told Raggedy Princess what recently happened and that she would like for her to make the same t-shirt as she did a while back. The Princess quickly agreed and went inside her small house to get to work.

J: "What's this about Marcy?"

M: "I asked Raggedy Princess to make something."

J: "What? Is she starting from scratch? This is going to take forever!" Jake said as he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

M: "Calm down, Jake. She's good at this sort of stuff."

J: "Yeah, but we're still gonna be waiting all day! Do you know how long it takes to-"

RP: "Done! Here you go Marceline." The princess handed Marcy something wrapped in a brown package.

J: "Wha…"

M: "Told you." Marcy said contently.

M: "Now let's get out of here. Thanks RP!" Marcy put the package in Jake's backpack, picked him up and they continued on their trip back to the Candy Kingdom.

They left and were finally able to get back to the castle. They met Princess bubblegum in the ballroom where the party was getting set up.

PB: "Whoa! How did you guys… That was impossibly fast…" Bubblegum was confused with how they completed their task soo quickly.

J: "We're just good like that, PB." Jake said smugly.

PB: "Well, the party is just about ready. I'm just waiting for the candy people to get here."

J: "Hey Marcy, I guess you should go give Finn his birthday present now. I'm sure you'd like to be… alone when you do that." Jake said as he gave Marceline a bottle of the healing Cyclops tears. He winked at the same time, making a joke about the misunderstanding they had earlier.

M: "Yeah yeah…" Marcy said playfully as she walked away.

Marceline went into Finn's room. He was asleep and looked even better than he did before Marcy and Jake left earlier that morning.

_Maybe the doctors are just that good? Maybe she her mind is telling her that?_

Of course it was. Marcy liked not having to try to convince herself to not like Finn. She found it much easier than it had been with anyone else. Everything just seemed natural, as if the puzzle pieces in her life actually fit now.

Marceline just looked at the injured human boy. The sight of him made her heart sink. The thought of the pain of which was the result of that single devastating blow made her cringe. Although he was badly wounded, he looked peaceful in his sleep. He looked as if all the stresses of life and his most recent battles didn't exist. She watched as he slowly and peacefully respired. The room was mostly silent with the exception of the sound of the heart monitor steadily beeping. Marceline gently nudged Finn to see if she could wake him.

M: "Finn?"

After a few tries to wake Finn up he finally woke. He seemed to be mostly ok and didn't sound as if he was in a great deal of pain.

F: "Hey Marcy, what's up?"

Marceline just smiled and looked the human boy straight in the eyes and kissed him on the forehead.

M: "Happy birthday, hero."

F: "Wait… it's my birthday? I totally forgot." Finn said as he started to chuckle.

M: "Yeah, silly. I have a present for you." Marceline said in a sly voice.

F: "Rhombus! What is it Mar Mar?"

M: "Oh, and I got you this too."

She showed Finn one of the bottles that contained Cyclops tears.

F: "Are those Cyclops tears? I almost forgot that those existed after me and Jake ran out." Finn said, sounding extremely excited.

M: "Yeah, me and Jake went and got some earlier today." She said with a smile.

F: "Well, thanks Marcy. So, what's the other thing that you said you brought for me?"

M: "It's not something that I can technically BRING and you have to wait till later to get it…" Marceline said in a sexy voice, hinting at something.

F: "Ok, Sounds cool." Finn seemed to be oblivious to what she was implying once again.

M: "Anyway, let's fix you up then."

Marceline then started to help Finn pull off all of the cords and wires that were used to monitor Finn's vitals. She was about to pull off the blanket covering Finn until he grabbed it and stopped her.

M: "What's wrong?" She sounded generally concerned.

F: "N-nothing. This hospital gown is just kinda… it doesn't really cover much up when I'm laying down. He he…" Finn said nervously.

M: "*sigh* Like it even matters at this point, Finn." Marceline said playfully as she poured the contents of the bottle all over Finn.

The Cyclops tears instantaneously healed all of Finn's injuries. His broken bones were immediately reset and healed the proper way. All of his cuts and scrapes were healed, and his concussion was no more. He was perfectly healthy once again.

Finn sprung up and stood on top of the bed.

F: "I. Feel. AWESOME!" Finn said as he flexed his arms.

M: "That's awesome Finn; now get your clothes on. PB wants to talk to you."

F: "Ok." Finn said as he got dressed.

As soon as Finn was completely dressed Marceline grabbed him and hugged him.

M: "I'm glad you're all better Finn. I was really worried."

F: "I'm glad you're here Marcy. I'd probably still be all messed up without you."

They both stayed there, embracing one another, feeling the warmth of their emotions and blood coursing in their veins. They did not feel the same adrenaline as they normally did, nor did they feel their minds racing excessively fast.

This feeling was different. At this point they already experienced infatuation and a mix of lust and generally liking each other. But this feeling was much more intense; it was a warmer feeling than they had ever experienced. Neither of them could accurately explain it, nor did they even know how to put it into words and attempt to explain it. The only way they could describe it is that it was similar to the feeling of being loved and cared for by a family member, or a best friend in a time of need. Their feelings for each other were growing in complexity and intensity, and they couldn't get enough.

When their embrace ended Marceline got back to the task at hand, Finn's surprise birthday party.

M: "Well, I think it's time to go see PB."

F: "Let's do it Marcy!"

M: "Hopefully she doesn't keep you long… I still have that present for you…" Marcy said in a sexy voice as she tugged on Finn's hand and led him to the party room.

**At the end of this very long Chapter, I just want to say thanks to all of the people who review and comment on the chapters. It really helps. **


	19. Chapter 19 - It's a Surprise

**What happened last:**

**While Marceline and Jake went on an adventure to get Cyclops tears to heal Finn, Princess Bubblegum was preparing the surprise birthday party for the wounded hero. And now it's party time, but what was Marceline's other gift? ;) **

When Finn and Marceline got to the door that led to the room where Bubblegum set up the surprise party, Marceline motioned for Finn to open the door. He didn't think much of it and pushed the double doors open, revealing a pitch black room.

There was an awkward moment of silence in the darkened room. Finn couldn't see anything but he could hear the subtle sound of candy people snickering. After about 15 seconds of nothing a voice broke the silence.

PB: "Globbit, Cinnamon Bun. Turn on the lights!"

CB: "Oh! Sorry Princess!"

After about 10 more seconds of darkness and silence the lights finally turned on.

Everyone: "SURPRISE!"

Finn's face instantly made a smile. He wasn't expecting this at all.

F: "This is pretty math everyone! Thanks." Finn was ecstatic.

There weren't many more words that were said while everyone began to party. They danced and talked and joked for hours. This was another rare moment where Finn the Human could relax and not think about of any of the stresses of life. He could just live life as it was, without worrying about any sort of problems.

Somewhere about halfway through the party Marceline pulled Bonnibel aside to talk to her. Finn was busy partying it up while this happened.

M: "Hey Bonnie, can I talk to you for a second?"

PB: "Sure Marcy, what's up?"

M: "So… I know this is Finn's birthday and all but I was thinking… You did fix my Hambo so I decided to return the favor." Marceline said sounding very shy.

She showed Bonnie the shirt that she was holding behind her back. It was the same shirt that the Princess had before. It was exactly like the shirt that Marcy had given Bonnie years and years ago. This simple object symbolized their eternal friendship (it was love at the time) when they were together.

PB: "M-marcy… I don't know what to say…"

M: "Don't mention it Bonnie." Marceline said as she hugged the princess.

They hugged for about 20 seconds until…

Bonnibel started to grip Marceline more tightly and inhale deeply or perhaps she was sighing for some reason.

M: "Bonnie, what are you doing?" Marceline said playfully.

PB: "N-nothing. I need to go tend to my people." Bonnibel said, hardly noticing herself acting as she was. She began giggling as she walked away.

Marceline obviously knew what Bonnie was thinking.

The Princess was never one to be known to specifically want "things" but after being with the vampire queen as long as she was, she learned some things about herself. She had desires just like any other person. She had a hard time controlling them just like anyone else. Bubblegum always tried to be a modest person but something about Marceline made her hormones and emotions go wild. Regardless of any experiments she may have done, she has yet to figure out why.

M: "Dang… I gotta get that girl a man…" Marcy said, joking to herself.

Marceline decided that it was time to find Finn. It had already been an hour or two and she was starting to feel restless. She saw that Finn was occasionally taking breaks from dancing and she thought that it was ok to pull him to the side at any time.

M: "Hey Finny."

F: "Hey Marceline. What's up?" Finn said, sounding out of breath.

M: "Can you come here for a second? I wanna show you something."

F: "Sure Marcy."

Marceline grabbed the hero's hand and she led him to somewhere more… secluded. She was pulling him faster than usual, as if she wanted to show him something that she couldn't wait to reveal.

F: "Where are we going Marcy?" Finn said, sounding confused.

Marceline didn't respond, she just went faster and faster; leading the hero to a room distant enough to be out of earshot of the party room. The reason why she found a room that was out of the sound radius was an unanswered question.

The vampire brought the young human boy to a room that had an extravagant interior. There was a luscious red tint to most things in the room. It had a pretty romantic atmosphere and there were a few candles illuminating the room.

F: "So… what are we doing in he-" Finn was interrupted the Marcy breathing down Finn's neck and embracing him from behind.

Marceline already sounded as if she was out of breath, and Finn could guess why. He could already feel the emotional electricity in the atmosphere surging through his veins. She turned him around so she could see his face and began pushing him backwards towards the bed.

M: "You wanna know what we're doing? Well, I'm giving you your present… birthday boy." Marceline said in a sly and sexy voice.

She kept pushing Finn back until he got to the bed and fell down. He took his hat off because it was quickly getting warmer and warmer in the room. His golden hair was showing once again, and Marceline was stuck in the same trance she gets in when she sees it. Finn was such a handsome human boy. It's no surprise why all of the other princesses want him.

M: "You should make this easier for me and take your shirt off…" Marceline said as she went to go lock the door.

She walked back over to the bed as Finn took his shirt off. He didn't think about it, he just did it. She walked while swinging her hips more dramatically than usual. She was trying to drive Finn crazy, which was easy for the beautiful vampire queen. When she got close to Finn she couldn't help but notice some of the scars he had from his recent injury. The healing tears would normally repair scars but Finn left his blanket on while Marcy poured the tears on the hero so it wasn't as effective as it could have been.

Marceline crawled up on Finn, making sure to be as close to his body as possible as she moved towards his face. She looked up at Finn with hair partially covering her face with an evil looking smile.

M: "Are you ready for this?"

F: "Ready for wha-"

Marceline quickly and aggressively began kissing the hero. Finn could tell that every time they kissed, Marceline was more and more aggressive. She seemed like she wasn't getting enough, or she was enjoying it more with every kiss. She didn't let up for about a minute of intense, euphoric kissing. Occasionally, she would gently bite Finn's lower lip, sometimes biting too hard. After she took a second to catch her breath Finn was able to speak.

F: "Marcy, what's gotten into you?" Finn said, sounding exhausted.

M: "Well… Nothing yet…" Marcy said as she pulled her shirt off and picked up Finn and put him back down so his head was on one of the pillows.

F: "What? I don't think I understand…" Finn was confused.

He was dazed by Marceline's figure as he always is when he sees her like this. She was soo attractive that it was almost painful. The bra that she was all black except for the gray skulls that were all over it. All of her undergarments always seemed soo dark and slightly evil, and Finn was quickly realizing that he liked that kind of thing. She was such a mysterious person and that was all the more intriguing for Finn.

Marceline just smiled and continued kissing the hero. Using her tongue more as her emotions desired. Finn and Marceline's hair was getting extremely messy from their hormone driven actions. The two were beginning to return to their state of diminished senses from the overwhelming rush of adrenaline.

**At the party**

PB: "Where are those two?"

The princess was looking for Marceline and Finn. She looked all over the party area with no success. She continued to look in some rooms in attempt to find them. She wasn't worried or anything, she simply had something to tell them.

PB: "Where are they? It's time to cut Finn's cake…"

Bubblegum finally came up on a locked door and turned the handle.

PB: "Locked? I told Peppermint Butler to not lock these doors during parties…" She sounded generally annoyed as she reached in her pocket to find a key.

The princess took out the skeleton key she had that unlocks all doors in the kingdom. The unlocked the door and turned the handle. This entire process was silent because the castle was very well maintained as were the doors.

The princess opened the door slowly and saw two people on the bed. Neither of them had shirts on and the both of them had only underwear on at this point. At some point in time they removed most of their clothing. Bonnie instantly recognized Marceline, who was still straddling the human boy, kissing him with a burning intensity. All she could see was the vampire's bare back, and that's all she needed to recognize her. This wasn't a new sight for her.

PB: "Oh man…" PB whispered to herself. Feeling flustered as her cheeks began to blush bright pink. She was imagining the undead queen as she occasionally did when she was bored… or just lonely. She quickly shut the door and locked it again without a sound.

F: "Hold up Marcy." Finn said, gently pushing against Marceline's shoulders to get her to stop for a brief moment. He sounded incredibly winded.

F: "Did you hear something?" Finn could have sworn that he heard something. He was very uncertain due to his mostly disabled senses because of the overload of adrenaline.

M: "No. Now shut up." Marceline said in an aggressive yet sexy voice as she attacked Finn's mouth once again. She completely ignored what he said mainly because she didn't hear anything. She was much too concentrated on the matter at hand. She knows what she wanted, and almost nothing would stop her from getting it.

She grabbed the blanket that they were laying on and pulled them both under the covers. Finn didn't know exactly what Marceline was intending so he went along with it. She was acting crazier than she had ever before. She was biting and clawing at Finn more and more.

The scent of their body heat mixing was intoxicating to the both of them. Marceline's normally cold skin seemed to be warmer that it usually was. This was just because Finn was beginning to get used to the temperature. Marceline slowly lowered her hands to Finn's waist. She was quickly losing control of herself and she didn't mind and nor did the hero boy. Finn naturally moved his hands closer to Marceline's chest. He didn't really know what to do so he just did what he tried last time.

M: "Oh Finn…" Marceline said, with a voice that made it seem like she wanted something.

F: "Do you want me to stop Marcy?" Finn sounded slightly worried that he may have done something wrong.

M: "You better not…"

Marceline leaned back in to kiss the human boy. She began to pull his underwear off, making sure to do it slowly enough so that she could make shivers shoot up his spine.

She moved one of her hands below Finn's waist after pulling his underwear off. He instantly let out a pleasure filled sigh and grabbed Marceline's chest just like last time.

M: "Is that all you got, hero?" Marcy said, trying to get Finn to do more.

F: "I-I don't know what you mean…" Finn was too inexperienced to know exactly what to do so he tried to play dumb.

M: "It's ok. I know you don't know what to do…" Marceline basically read Finn's mind.

She grabbed the hero's wrist and moved it below her waist; making his hand run all the way down her perfect body so that he could feel everything.

M: "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said in a sexy voice as she "grabbed Finn".

Finn, in his infinite lack of experience, just lightly touched the vampire. It may have not been very exciting but it was still enough to get Marceline going.

She had enough at this point; she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She wanted Finn.

M: "Are you ready for this, Finn?" Marceline said in her smooth voice as she pulled her black lace panties off.

They were both entirely naked at this point. They couldn't see much because it was mostly dark in the room except for the subtle candle light.

F: "I thought I was already ready for this?" Finn said, confused why Marceline said the same thing again.

M: "Good."

Marceline grabbed Finn, positioned herself above him and was getting ready to give him his "birthday gift" until the hero stopped her.

F: "Wait Marcy…"

M: "W-what Finn?" Marceline was quickly pulled out of her adrenaline-fueled trance.

F: "I… I don't want to do this yet…"

M: "Why what's wrong?" Marceline laid down next to Finn, looking him straight in the eyes.

F: "Nothing's wrong Marcy I just… I don't know…" Finn seemed to be at a loss for words.

F: "I respect you, Marceline. And I want you to know that. I do want to do… "this", but If I don't wait to do it then I feel like I'm disrespecting you. And that's another thing that goes against my code of honor."

Marceline just smiled at Finn. She felt a bit let down, but she was understanding more and more that Finn is a better person than anyone else she's ever met. Nobody else in existence would or could say "no" to the vampire queen like this. It just didn't happen. She was realizing how perfect their relationship was becoming and the vampire queen loved every moment of it. .

M: "Ok Finn. I guess we can go back to the party then." Marceline was surprised with how happy she felt, regardless of being shot down.

F: "…Oh uh… we didn't have to stop… I just wanted us to wait for that one thing. I don't mind anything else…"

M: "Oh really now? In that case…" Marceline jumped back on Finn and began to kiss him passionately.

They were stuck in their moment of bliss. The intense rush of dopamine, norepinephrine and oxytocin were flooding Marceline and Finn's veins like a tidal wave. They were letting their selves go and were holding (almost) nothing back.

**Well, things are definitely heating up again, how far is it gonna go this time? ;P**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Party Must Go On

**What happened last:**

**It was finally time for Finn's birthday party after Marceline healed him with the Cyclops tears. After an hour or so of partying, Marcy pulled Finn aside to a secluded room to give him his "birthday present". And now they're alone and things are getting crazy again…**

Marceline was being very persistent. She wanted to make sure that the hero boy didn't leave without her emotions and feelings being accurately conveyed in a way she saw fit. In a shroud of confusing pleasure, Finn was feeling like he was in paradise. Marceline was making sure that he would know how she feels about him at this point. And in about ten minutes, she was able to prove her point. …If you know what I mean…

During that intense new experience for Finn he was trying his best to find his bearings with the situation, having only some success. He was clawing at the vampire's back and biting her lip harder and harder. He had a hard time trying not to be too rough although Marceline wouldn't mind anyway. His hand seemed to figure things out on its own while the vampire queen was doing her own thing. She would occasionally let out a loud sigh or moan to indicate that he was doing something right. She tried to contain herself the whole time, but it was difficult because it had been a long time since she had done anything like this with anyone. It was a powerful feeling that she couldn't resist.

After Marceline was done "helping out" Finn, she rolled over on her side and they were both looking up at the ceiling. Finn was exhausted just as Marcy was, and they just laid there, trying their best to calm down.

F: "Well… that was… pretty math…" Finn said, sounding out of breath.

He could hardly understand what just happened. It was the most intense feeling that he's ever experienced. It was better than any dungeon crawl or victory from any battle. This feeling was superior.

M: "Yeah. You sounded like it was pretty good…" Marcy said, playfully mocking Finn.

They laid there for about another minute until one of them spoke again.

M: "Well… even though it's your birthday I'm still gonna say that it's my turn next time" Marceline said playfully, hinting at something that Finn wasn't aware of.

F: "Your turn?" Finn was confused… as always.

M: "*sigh* We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Marceline accepted that Finn was as clueless as always.

Marcy got up and began to put her clothes on. She was very slow with doing this because she was still out of breath.

M: "So… we should get back out to the party."

F: "Word." Finn said as he started to put his clothes on. He felt like a champion.

They walked back out to the party area after getting dressed and everyone was still partying. The princess was over by the punch bowl talking to some candy people.

M: "Hey Finn, I'm gonna go talk to PB real quick."

F: "Ok Marcy." Finn said. He started to dance and party with some candy people.

Marceline approached Bonnibel in mid-sentence while she was talking to a few female candy people.

PB: "And I totally saw her on top of him, and I was like, "Hey girl, can I get in on that?"" The princess was gossiping like a teenager, adding her own twist to the story to make it more interesting.

Bonnibel turned in Marceline's direction not realizing that she was listening the whole time.

PB: "Oh! Uh… I-I was just kidding about that stuff Marcy…" PB said nervously as she uncomfortably tried to chuckle at the awkward situation.

M: "Anyways so… PB, do you have any info on that experiment you were telling me about?" Marcy said, ignoring Bonnie's gossiping behavior. She knew that PB absolutely loved to gossip and sometimes couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Marceline just disregarded what PB was saying because she didn't know that PB was referring to what happened only about 5 minutes ago.

PB: "Why y-yes I do, Finnceline. I have a lot to tell you actually." Bonnie sounded like she was caught doing something wrong for a second then quickly recovered with a joke.

M: "What did you just say?" Marceline thought that she misheard something.

PB: "Oh, I gave you and Finn a name. Obviously you two are together so why not have a cute name to make it official?" Bonnie said as she giggled, having fun with the situation.

M: "I don't think that's really necessary-?" The vampire queen was cut off by the princess ignoring her.

PB: "Anyway, yes I do have some newly updated information on my recent studies but I don't want to abandon my candy people at the party. But as soon as the party is over I'll show you what I've been working on. Also, it's time to cut Finn's cake." She said with an excited smile.

Jake was already nearby when he heard the princess mention cutting the cake and walked over.

PB: "Ok, I'm gonna tell the banana guards to bring the cake out."

CB: "Hey princess, Uhhh… I thought I was gonna do that?!" Cinnamon Bun said in his usual ridiculous voice.

PB: "Not this time CB, you already dropped the first cake we made; maybe next time." She said in her sympathetic voice.

CB: "Aww c'mon princess! That's not fair!"

PB: "*sigh* Ok fine. You can present Finn's sword. Go tell the banana guard by the kitchen door that I said that it's ok. But don't go in to get it until after the speech. You got that Cinnamon Bun?" She whispered.

CB: "Ah ha ah ha ha!" CB awkwardly laughed as he skipped away.

PB: "Well… I hope so…"

After that she clapped her hands twice and yelled at the top of her lungs to get everyone's attention.

PB: "Everyone! It's time to cut the cake!"

Everyone suddenly got quiet and turned to the princess. Then without missing a beat, two banana guards brought out the large cake from the candy kitchen that was dedicated to the hero. It was a massive cake that had multiple flavors divided up into sections. There were words on top if it that read: _"To celebrate the birthday of the Hero of Ooo"._ It would have entirely been made out of chocolate but Bubblegum knew that Finn would rather the cake to be edible for everyone, especially Jake, than it be something that could potentially kill him.

Instead of singing an awkward song as the cake was brought out, everyone just clapped and cheered; which was also slightly awkward because everyone normally sang. Nobody seemed to mind that the traditional song wasn't sung.

_But let's be honest, nobody really likes singing that song. _

The banana guards brought the cake over to a large spot on the table with the punch bowl.

F: "Man… that cake is pretty math". Finn said in awe.

Everyone: "Happy Birthday, Finn" Everyone screamed, except for one.

CB: "Merry Christmas Finn!" Cinnamon Bun, being "half-baked" as the princess said that he was, once again yelled something ridiculous and out of turn.

Everyone ignored CB because they knew that he was like this and couldn't help it. The princess just slapped herself in the forehead with her palm. The only person to bust out laughing was Jake.

J: "BAHAHAHAHAH!" He was laughing uncontrollably as if everyone was joining him.

J: "Oh! Uh… That wasn't… funny… sorry." Jake said as he shrunk in size to draw less attention to himself.

After a moment of awkward silence (it was probably only awkward for Jake) everyone continued to clap, cheer, and sound generally happy. The room felt very lively and happy at this point.

M: "Happy birthday, hero." Marceline said with a smile as she kissed Finn on the cheek.

PB: "Ahem!" PB said, trying to quiet everyone down again before speaking.

PB: "Now, we all know why we're here today. And that's to celebrate Finn the Human's birthday! One of the greatest heroes in all of Ooo deserves a birthday as extravagant as this. He's been defending this kingdom and all of Ooo from evil for years and he's basically never failed. And what better way to commemorate this day to Finn than to party until our legs give out!?"

The candy people cheered in excitement. If the princess was good at only two things then they would be science and public speaking. She always knew what to say and how to get the crown do think how she did.

PB: "Now Finn, would you do the honors of cutting the cake?"

F: "Sure! But uhhh… I think I need a knife."

The princess didn't say anything, she just clapped her hands twice and Cinnamon Bun came from the kitchen with Finn's demon blood sword. He coordinated with a banana guard to do this because he wasn't exactly a mastermind when it came to planning.

Cinnamon Bun came running out of the kitchen with the sword. All of the candy people felt nervous that he was carrying it and running at the same time. The half-baked cinnamon bun was a very clumsy individual and often tripped over his own feet. Then suddenly, and to no one's surprise, Cinnamon Bun tripped and the sword was sent flying across the room like an arrow. It was headed straight for Marceline.

The vampire queen was busy looking at the handsome hero boy when this happened. She was daydreaming about him and what had happened between them in that dark room only a few minutes before and was completely oblivious.

Finn, on the other hand, was as hyper vigilant as he always is and quickly jumped between the vampire and the sword that was flying through the air at deadly speeds. He used all of his strength to stop the sword by catching it between his two palms.

Finn slammed his two palms over the blood colored blade with all of his might. A loud crack resonated throughout the room when this happened. The blade was successfully stopped and the tip of the blade was only inches from his chest. Normally, he would have caught it and would not have stood in front of it, putting himself at risk, but he was doing this to protect Marceline. If he failed the blade would have continued and would have still gravely wounded her, and Finn didn't want to take any chances with that. He was mostly unharmed from his amazing feat except for small cuts on his hands. Everyone cheered after the fact that Finn really did just catch that sword with his bare hands settled in.

PB: "And this is why Finn the Human is the true hero of Ooo; Ever vigilant and always ready for anything." PB said proudly then turned to Cinnamon bun with an angry look and walked towards him so that she could scold him.

During all of the commotion, Marceline turned to Finn with a smile and was shocked and amazed by his vigilance and seemingly advanced reflexes.

M: "Wow Finn…" She was speechless.

Then suddenly, Finn's vision became focused only on Marceline as everything around them began to blur. He could swear that he could see pink rose pedals falling from the ceiling. He blinked a few times and Marceline was suddenly wearing a long black dress with red lace. Her hair was voluptuous and beautiful, more so than it normally was. She was wearing a tiara that had black gems and a few rubies in it. She also had a small amount of makeup on, which was a lot for her. She had a light layer of black eyeliner on and a subtle shade of blush on her cheeks. She looked extravagant and as if she was going to attend a wedding of some sort. She was absolutely stunning.

Finn walked over to her so that he could see into her eyes better. He completely forgot that there were other people around. In fact, it seemed as though everyone left. The room was mostly dark except for the one light illuminating the vampire queen and the human boy.

M: "Kiss me, my king."

Finn didn't say anything; he just grabbed Marceline and placed his hands on her lower back so that he could dip her backwards, just like some sort of Hispanic dance that Finn's never even heard of. He doesn't know where it came from; he just felt like it was fitting for the time being. When he was completely supporting her weight in his arms he kissed her gently on the lips. Then he slowly pressed harder against her, showing how he felt.

M: _"Finn."_

Finn loved the way she said his name; he didn't let it interrupt his embrace.

M: _"Finn!"_

Finn began to think to himself.

F: _"How she able to talk if I'm…" _He thought.

The sudden realization of this impossibility made him come back to reality. He was daydreaming somehow. He looked around himself; he was hugging and kissing his sword; bent over as if he was holding someone. He seems to have gotten lost in his thoughts of Marceline again.

PB: "Finn! What are you doing, silly?" PB was the one talking the whole time.

Many candy people in the room were giggling because of what Finn was doing because it seemed quite bizarre from their point of view.

CB: "YEAH FINN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cinnamon Bun yelled, not having much of an inside voice.

Everyone within ten feet of CB covered their ears because he yelled soo loudly.

F: "Uh… it was… an interpretive dance? Ta da!" Finn said, beginning to sweat from the embarrassment.

PB: "Suuuuure." PB had a good guess at what Finn was actually thinking about.

PB: "Anyway, so Finn, can you now cut the cake?"

F: "Math yeah!"

Finn raised his demon blade, preparing to cut the cake. He paused for a second to look at Marceline, who was standing close by, just looking at Finn. She was looking as beautiful as ever; she never ceased to amaze Finn.

He used all of his strength to pull the sword down and cut the cake. He cut his birthday cake with perfection except that he almost cut the table in half in the process. Everyone cheered once again and the party continued for a few more hours.

The party went on for a while. The candy people gradually began to leave until almost nobody was left.

F: "Hey Marcy, wanna go on a dungeon crawl with me and Jake tomorrow?" Finn said, sounding happy.

M: "I'd love to Finn, but me and Bonnie are gonna have a girls-day-out tomorrow. I got stuff that I gotta do."

F: "Ok then Mar Mar; maybe some other time." Finn didn't sound disappointed at all. After all, he's been with her for the entire past week for the most part.

M: "Yeah, next time for sure." She smiled and blushed.

F: "Ok I'll see you later Marcy. Let's roll out Jake!"

J: "Dinner roll!" Jake yelled from across the room. He sometimes said random things like that to be funny.

The two adventurers left the kingdom and made their way back home to their tree house. As soon as they were out the door, Marceline turned to the princess with a serious look on her face.

M: "Ok PB, let's go see Simon."

**At the end of Ch 20 I thought that I'd add in some random trivia about the story: The original name was "Le Cœur de l'hero." Which means "The Hero's Heart" in French. but this is a story in English so it had to change. :p  
And I made a video of an extended version of the AT theme song. The link is on the bottom of my profile if anyone is curious.  
**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Guild

**What happened last:**

**After another "exciting" moment between Marcy and Finn, it was Finally time to cut the cake. Then, being delayed by a few short faux pas, the cake finally got cut by Finn and the party went on. Jake and Finn finally went back home and Marcy had something planned with the Princess.**

M: "Ok PB, let's go see Simon."

PB: "Ok Marcy, I got pretty much everything ready but we should really do it tomorrow. You can stay here again if you want or you can just come over early in the morning.

M: "Ugh! Ok, Fine." Marceline didn't want to have to wait until tomorrow but she didn't argue much because she was actually exhausted from the party.

PB: "Ok then, I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning Marcy." She said in a cheerful voice.

M: "Ok, goodnight PB. And don't sneak in the shower this time!" She said in a loud voice playfully. She was actually very serious.

The princess just giggled as she walked out of the room to go to bed. Marceline went her separate way after that and did her normal routine before bed. She was able to take a shower with no interruptions this time.

Princess bubblegum didn't go straight to bed like Marceline thought. Instead, she went to her lab to finish the preparing before they went to see Simon.

She packed her bag full of equipment and paperwork that she would need to conduct any more experiments with the Ice King if need be. She stopped to analyze her research on the magic that was used on Lady Rainicorn.

The princess was slowly beginning to believe that "magic" was a real thing. The spell that was used on Lady was a very simple spell but there was something odd about it. The spell seemed to create a short-term memory loss type effect. The effect was soo subtle that it couldn't be noticed by someone without the right scientific gear.

PB: "I just… don't understand… of all my research, I've never seen anything like this." She said to herself.

She spent an hour just staring at her research, looking for a flaw. She looked for some sort of error that she must have made but to no avail. The princess almost never made errors in her calculations. Almost.

After the mind numbing review of her work, she decided that she needed to get some sleep. She told herself that she would figure it all out tomorrow. She laid down in her room and attempted to go to sleep.

About 30 minutes later Bubblegum heard her door open slowly. There wasn't enough light to see who it was so she was generally cautious.

M: "Hey PB…"

PB: "Marcy? What's wrong?" She said as she turned on a lamp on her nightstand.

M: "I can't sleep… I won't be able to sleep until I know if all of your research is correct…" Marceline was fully dressed and had a backpack on as if she was ready to leave.

PB: "Ok. What do you want to do?"

M: "I want to leave now, please." Marceline was sounding sad and defeated.

PB: "Ok. Let me get dressed and we'll leave." The princess said as she got out of bed and started putting more suitable clothes on. Her backpack was already packed for the trip to the Ice Kingdom.

Marceline walked over to Bonnibel and hugged her tightly. They both may have many flaws and differences but they were always there for each other when help was needed.

M: "Thanks Bonnie."

**Back to Finn and Jake**

The two brothers were casually walking back to their tree house so they could talk on their way.

J: "Hey bro, that party was pretty math."

F: "Yeah man, it was tops blooby."

J: "So, how come Marcy isn't comin' to dungeon crawl with us tomorrow?"

F: "Eh… her and PB are doing some lady stuff or something."

J: "Ah cool. So, which dungeon do you wanna-"

F: "Ouch!" Finn yelled. It felt as if someone poked him in the back with a needle.

J: "What man?!" Jake sounded worried.

F: "Is there something on my back?"

Finn turned his back to Jake so he could see if anything was on his back.

J: "Yeah man. What the…?" Jake said in confusion as he pulled something off of Finn's back.

It was Me-Mow and he had his tiny knife lodged in Finn's back; it wasn't large enough to do any real damage to him, it was like a paper cut.

J: "You again?! Get outta here!"

F: "Yeah, get outta here or me and Jake will mess you up!"

Me-Mow: "I'm not afraid of you! And besides, I'm trying to collect the bounty on Finn the Human's head."

J: "WHAT?!"

Me-Mow: "Yeah. Someone put an anonymous bounty on that idiot's head and I want the money! And he must have made someone pretty mad because it's a pretty big bounty…" His voice trailed off implying that the bounty is quite large.

J: "Well… how much could we pay you to lie and say that Finn is already dead?"

Me-Mow: "There is no price great enough to bribe a member of the Guild of Assassins! And I'm… kinda doing this to get in the guild still…" Me-Mow sounded upset.

F: "Well too bad Me-Mow! I'm not going down without a fight!"

Me-Mow: "Well… I give up." He said, sounding honest.

F+J: "What?" They said in unison.

Me-Mow: "Yeah, I can't beat one of you let alone both at the same time. I'm too small and assassins are only good for their sneak attacks, of which mine failed."

F:" Oh uh… ok then." Finn sounded confused.

The two adventurers slowly and cautiously turned around to continue on their journey back home. As soon as they were fully turned around, they heard Me-Mow snap his tiny fingers.

Suddenly, a few assassins jumped from the shadows. They came from what seemed like nowhere. One of them was able to catch Finn off guard and cut him on his arm. Another one quickly hit him on the back with a club. They walked right into an ambush and fell for Me-Mow's tricks and lies.

F: "Ah! What the hey?!" Finn yelled in anger as he drew his sword.

The assassins were obviously focusing on Finn but they didn't completely ignore Jake. A few of them attacked Jake as well, trying their best to overpower him. Jake didn't quite know where all of his enemies were because it was dark outside so he just attacked them as they showed up. This made it hard for him to defend himself from their attacks. He got cut up and beat up a lot while trying to fight these assassins.

The two brothers were in battle mode, they were back to back fending off the swarm of what seemed like 50 enemies. The number was more than likely about five because some of the assassins were well trained and very fast. Their hearts were racing and they were ready for whatever their foes could throw at them. They were seasoned adventurers and they have dealt with more dangerous things in the past.

They were fighting for their lives. They knew that these assassins were only going to leave once they accomplished their task, or die trying. It was obvious because their enemies were attacking viciously and their attack seemed like it was coordinated. One of the attackers punched Finn right in the face and this enraged him.

F: "I will destroy you!" Finn screamed as he swung his sword at his enemy's head.

The sword passed straight through his enemy's throat and it instantly turned into a cloud of black smoke and dissipated.

F: "Wha…?" He was dumbfounded.

Then another enemy came by and hit him with its club and knocked the human boy over. He was getting more and more angry.

F: "RAAAA!" Finn roared as he did the same thing with this enemy, and it disappeared like the last one.

Jake was fighting this whole time; landing more hits than Finn but his attacks were less lethal so it took longer. Finn saw the opportunity to help Jake and quickly ran over to slash the remaining assassins and finish them off. The battle seemed to be over and didn't even take that long. Me-Mow had already fled by this point.

J: "Dang man… that was crazy!" Jake said, almost laughing at the situation; he was completely out of breath.

F: "…"

J: "What's wrong bro?"

Finn didn't say a word. He just stood there for a second; his mouth and eyes wide open as if he had just seen a ghost.

J: "Finn! Why aren't you talking?" Jake was beginning to sound concerned.

Then, a small stream of blood came running out of the corner of Finn's mouth and he groaned as he fell to his knees.

F: "Uhhh..." Finn could hardly speak. He fell forward on his stomach to reveal an arrow sticking out of his back. There was a note attached to it.

F: "Oh my Grod!" Jake yelled in horror as he ran over to Finn.

He knew that he didn't have much time so he had to be quick. He looked at the note on the end of the arrow being careful not to move it knowing that removing the arrow could injure Finn worse that his current state.

The message on the arrow was a morbid twist on a commonly known rhyme. It was a terrifying omen to read and could only mean that more attacks were to come.

_"The night is black and our arrows fly true. There's a bounty on your head and __**We Will Find You**__."_

_~The Guild of Assassins_


	22. Chapter 22 - Hypovolemia

**What happened last:**

**The party ended, Marceline and Bubblegum were resting up before their trip to see the Ice King and Finn and Jake were attacked by assassins. Now Finn is seriously injured and there's a bounty on his head by the Guild of Assassins.**

Jake was running as fast as he could without possibly shaking Finn too much. He was running back to the tree house to get some of their healing tears that they still had. He had to get there before Finn's conditions became… deadly. The human boy was slipping away quickly. He was hemorrhaging and couldn't possibly stay alive for long if it continued.

J: "Stay with me bro! I'm gonna fix you up!" Jake yelled. He was terrified for Finn who was on the verge of going into shock.

Jake's vision began to blur as he sprinted as hard as he could. It was due to a mix of his own shock and exhaustion from sprinting for what was close to a mile. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of saving his beloved brother.

Finn attempted to speak but he just coughed up blood. Jake didn't know the full extent of Finn's injuries but it was obviously very bad. There was no telling when he could die. Time was running out.

Suddenly Jake was hit with an arrow and fell to the ground in mid-stride. He did his best to soften the fall for Finn and in doing so, he face planted into the dirt. They were being ambushed again. Only this time, there was only one assassin; the one who was possibly shooting the arrows.

Jake, in a fit of uncontrollable rage, stretched his arm to grab the arrow lodged in his back and snapped it, leaving the end still in his body. He grew 100 times his regular size to face his foe that was about two times the size of Jake's normal height.

J: "Enough!" Jake roared as he rammed his giant fists into the single assassin. He didn't give his enemy a single second to react and it was quickly destroyed.

Jake's eyes were bloodshot red as he scanned the area for any more potential threats. He was prepared for anything and knew that time was precious. Anything to cross his path right now would meet its end in less than a heartbeat.

When Jake shrunk back down to normal size, the arrow wound was insignificant to him at this point due to his anger and the tip end of the arrow had already fallen out from him growing in size. He basically healed himself for the most part, using his stretchy powers to cover up his wound, although he was still bleeding slightly. He ran back over to his brother and picked him up to continue carrying him back home. Finn's face was turning pale and he had very shallow sounding breaths. His eyes began to roll to the back of his head. He was dying.

J: "Don't die on me buddy! Just hold on a bit longer!"

Jake finally made it to the tree house and laid Finn face down on the couch. He placed a towel that he found nearby on top of Finn in attempt to slow his blood loss. After that, he ran to where he left the spare bottles of the healing tears that him and Marceline got recently.

J: "Ok bro. I'm gonna have to pull this arrow out so I can fix you up!" Jake's body was overflowing with anger, sadness, adrenaline, stress, and various other extreme emotions and stress related chemicals.

Jake wrapped his hands around the arrow stuck in his brothers back and mentally prepared to pull it out.

J: "I know this is gonna hurt man and I'm sorry! But this is the only way!" Jake was still yelling out of fear.

He took another second to ready himself then counted down to force himself to do it.

J: "3… 2… 1!" As soon as he was done saying one he ripped the arrow out of Finn. There was a sickening grinding sound when he pulled it out.

F: "AHHH!" Finn screamed then started coughing up more blood immediately after.

Jake didn't waste a second and quickly grabbed the bottle of the healing tears and poured the entire bottle on Finn's wound. He realistically only needed a small amount but Jake didn't care; he was going to make sure that Finn was ok.

Finn's wounds immediately healed as they should and not even a scar was left.

J: "Finn, Are you ok?!"

F: "…"

J: "C'mon Finn!" Jake said as he opened up one of Finn's closed eyelids.

Finn's eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his face was entirely pale. His blood loss was too much for his body to operate and he passed out from going into shock.

J: "Oh glob… Globbit… oh man… what do I do Finn?!" Jake yelled frantically as he paced back and forth.

Him and his brother always figured out everything and solved every problem together. They were the perfect adventurer team. Now Jake is on his own and began to panic. He had no idea what to do.

J: _"Oh man… what would Finn do…?" _Jake thought.

J: "Princess Bubblegum!" Jake yelled with the sudden realization that she could help Finn; she always could.

Jake picked his brother up once again and made his way to the Candy Kingdom as quickly as he could. He ran just as hard as he did before and didn't stop to take a break regardless of how painful it was.

As soon as he arrived he demanded the banana guards to tell him where the princess was. He heard the worst possible news. _The princess wasn't in this castle._

Jake's mind was racing and all he could think to do was to bring Finn to the emergency room once again. He ran into the main lobby to find Dr. Ice Cream and Nurse Poundcake gossiping about random things.

Nurse Poundcake: "Mr. Cupcake is soo muscular."

Dr. Ice Cream: "Oh girl believe me, I know."

Jake approached them and got their attention.

J: "HEY! Please help! My bro needs help!"

Nurse Poundcake: "Oh my glob!" She was shocked at the amount of blood on Finn and Jake. It was everywhere.

Dr. Ice Cream: "Nurse, get every non-occupied doctor in the building into my operating room, stat. And Jake, follow me. Quickly." She didn't even think to make these decisions; she knew what she's doing. She was very stern but that was because she knows what needs to be done to save lives in the fastest and most efficient way possible.

The doctor led Jake to her operating room and motioned for him to lay Finn on the operating table.

Dr. Ice Cream: "I see no substantial wounds, what's wrong?" She said in a monotonous voice while performing basic checks on the human boy to check his vitals.

Jake explained only the essential points, stating that Finn was hit by an arrow and Jake healed him with healing tears.

Dr. Ice Cream: "Ok. Based on what you told me he's going to need a blood transfusion. And you may have just saved his life with your quick thinking."

J: "But where are we gonna get the-"

Dr. Ice Cream: "We have synthetic blood that works with any blood type. The princess isn't only a genius in the field of science. She's just as competent as a doctor that's been practicing for 20 years."

Nurse Poundcake suddenly busted through the door with a group of other candy doctors and nurses.

Dr. Ice Cream: Nurse, prepare for a blood transfusion and bring others to help you. Time is running out so we need to hurry.

Everything was all happening soo fast for Jake. He was looking back and forth at the doctor as she barked orders at the other doctors and nurses. She was using a lot of medical terms that Jake didn't understand. His senses were overloading because of the stress that he was feeling.

Dr. Ice Cream: "JAKE!"

J: "Huh?" Jake said, finally realizing that the doctor called his name out multiple times already.

Dr. Ice Cream: "You have to leave. Now."

J: "Wait what? No! I have to be here for Finn!" He yelled.

Dr. Ice Cream: "I'm sorry." She said resentfully.

Then two of the doctors pushed Jake into the hallway and locked the door.

J: "NO!" Jake screamed in desperation as he slammed his fist on the door.

Jake wanted to grow in size and smash through the door but he knew that it would only make things worse. The doctors were doing everything they could to save Finn. There was nothing that he could do now except to wait. His heart felt like it was broken because of the horrible thoughts thinking that he could lose his brother. He began to go through some of the phases of the grieving process.

Jake couldn't understand why this happened or who would want to do this. He began to blame himself then quickly began to blame the assassins as he should. He wanted to swear revenge on the attackers but they were all destroyed and the Guild of Assassins was much too big and wide spread to take down in one attempt. He convinced himself that he would figure something out to avenge his brother, or at least to make this horrible tragedy up to him.

**One hour later**

Jake was pacing right outside the door to the room for a little over an hour. This was the same room that Finn was in only a few hours before for a different injury related reason. Doctors periodically ran in and out of the room, looking as if they were trying to find something. There was a lot of commotion going on in the room and Jake knew that he couldn't go in. If he interrupted the doctors while they worked he could possibly prevent the doctors from helping Finn with 100% of their ability.

**In the emergency room**

Dr. Ice Cream: "Globbit! Where's the princess?" She said in anger from frustration.

Nurse Poundcake: "I don't know doctor. The Princess and Marceline said that they were going somewhere _tomorrow_ morning but they're already gone."

Dr. Ice Cream: "Ok. Just make sure to log EVERYTHING that's happening here. You know how she is about being "in the loop" with stuff happening in the castle. Now, let's just finish with this blood transfusion."

The princess liked knowing absolutely everything that was going on in the castle. She believed in total transparency and thought that it was a more efficient way to rule a kingdom when the ruler knows what's going on. Bubblegum cared about her kingdom more than anything else and she made it apparent.

**In the waiting room**

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Dr. Ice Cream came from the emergency room to tell Jake the news.

J: "Dr. Ice Cream! Is Finn ok?!" Jake said while getting up to try to walk into the room.

Dr. Ice Cream: "Yes Jake, he's fine. After finally finding the synthetic blood that Princess Bubblegum made a while back… well, that's weird… why would she just have random synthetic blood just lying around? Well, I guess she has her reasons and I guess-"

J: "Ummm… You were saying?!" Jake was getting irritated with the rambling doctor. He didn't intend on being rude, he was just under a lot of stress and it was obvious.

Dr. Ice Cream: "Yes, of course. After a few blood transfusions and treating Finn for shock multiple times he's stabilized. You can go see him now." She said and opened the door and motioned for Jake to enter.

Jake walked in the familiar room to find his brother on the same hospital bed as before. There were a few doctors still in the room, writing things down and seeming generally occupied. They left after a few minutes. Finn looked like he did last time he was here. Jake was beginning to feel anger building up in his heart. He was fed up with Finn being injured like this. Even if the physical wounds can be healed easily with healing tears and fancy medical equipment, there's still the mental aspect of the injuries.

J: "Finn?"

F: "Sup Jake?"

J: "Hey buddy, you ok?"

F: "Yeah, I'm actually feeling pretty good." Finn said as he got up and jumped out of bed, trying to show that he was feeling much better.

He immediately fell down when he touched the floor. The human boy was still weak from the massive blood loss that he experienced.

F: "I uhhh… guess I'm still kinda weak cause of the whole… thing." Finn said as he struggled to pick himself up. Jake helped him of course.

J: "Maybe we should stay here for a bit until you get better, man? I mean… the note on that arrow was pretty ominous."

F: "Huh? What note?"

J: "Someone put a bounty on your head Finn and that was the Guild of Assassins who attacked us."

F: "Oh glob man… We might need PB's help with this one. Maybe she can do some crazy political biz with the leader of the guild?"

J: "Yeah man… cause I don't know what else we can do at this point." Jake was feeling terrified for his brother.

The Guild of Assassins is a very real threat and some of the most dangerous and experienced assassins in Ooo are in that guild.

The two brothers stayed in the candy kingdom and Finn regained some of his strength in the process. They were only waiting for a few hours until Jake got the idea to bring Beemo over. He didn't think of the possibility of another attack and just went without second guessing himself. Once Jake returned, time peacefully passed and Finn, Jake and Beemo patiently waited for the return of the princess and Marceline.

**Back to Marceline and Bubblegum**

The two girls entered the Ice King's lair, in hopes to find him relatively quickly. It had been a while since either of the two were in his home so the layout was a bit shocking.

Ice King's home was completely trashed. There were things scattered all over the floor and there were some things that were broken. There was broken glass and debris all over. It looked as if someone came to rob the Ice King's lair; or a hurricane came crashing through. It was an upsetting scene.

_What happened here? Did Maja do this? The assassins?_

PB: "Gob… What happened here…?" Bubblegum said, sounding uneasy seeing everything like this. She picked up a broken picture frame that contained a photo of a young bearded man and a beautiful young woman.

M: "I think I know. Follow me." Marceline said with a heavy heart after she quickly glanced at the photo.

Bubblegum never really cared much for the Ice King because of their long history of kidnappings and abductions but she learned over time that he's just a crazy old man and he never meant any real harm. Although her feelings are indifferent for him, this was still something depressing to see. The Ice King, however annoying he may be, is still someone that could always put on a smile no matter how broken he was on the inside. No matter the pain, the misery or desperation, he would always force a smile on his face and whole-heartedly drive on.

_Just a crazy old man…_


	23. Chapter 23 - Cognizant Amnesia

**What happened last:**

**After sustaining an almost fatal injury by an assassin, Finn was cared for by Jake and then taken to the Candy Kingdom for a blood transfusion. The two brothers decided to remain at the kingdom until the princess and Marcy returned from the Ice King's lair. Now the two girls are in the destroyed home of the Ice King. What happened?**

The vampire queen didn't need to say much nor did she want to. She knew that the Ice King was in his "The Past Room" reminiscing about things that he didn't remember. The candy princess just quietly followed Marceline to the lowest depths of the Ice King's castle. They walked and walked and walked until they finally came up to the room.

The Ice King was sitting and the desk in his most sacred room. He was babbling to himself, sounding insane in the process. He must have been trying to remember something but couldn't.

IK: "Think, think, think… Why can't I remember? I know what I want to remember I just can't remember it."

M: "S-Simon?" Marceline said as she stepped into the doorway. She was remaining on her guard because the Ice King could easily overreact.

IK: "Marceline... why is it that… I can remember your name but I don't know who you are?" He said, not sounding surprised that the vampire queen randomly showed up without warning.

M: "I… I don't know. But me and PB came to help-"

IK: "The princess? You see… that's another think that I can't remember. I try soo hard… all the time to capture these various princesses. I do it to fill some sort of… hole in my heart and to keep the crushing loneliness at bay but I don't really KNOW why I do it. These princesses seem to be missing something, as if one factor is missing in the puzzle that is my life."

M: "I understand Simon, but me and PB wanted to-"

IK: "Simon is it? Simon Petrikov, a 47 year old antiquarian who was also a professor of archaeology. I have all of these news articles and journals from that guy and I feel like I should know him… but I just don't. Why Marceline"?

M: "I don't know… look, YOU are Simon. That's why I'm here. I've been trying to say that Princess Bubblegum might have found a way to fix your memory."

IK: "Is that so? I assure you, I've tried it all but nothing seems to stop the voices of the crown. It speaks of the ice and snow, and that I shall be protected in a veil of frost if I followed its wishes. The voices never stop… buy my glob I wish they would."

Princess Bubblegum was standing behind Marceline the whole time; she didn't want to interject into this uncertain situation. From what she was hearing is that the Ice King was cognizant that he didn't really remember much of anything. Which was bizarre.

PB: _"How could someone remember that they don't remember something?" _She pondered on the paradox and couldn't come up with a solution in her mind.

M: "Simon, I-"

IK: "Just leave me be! I understand that you mean well but nothing can fix this. I told you that I've tried everything! I'm just going to be a shell of the man I used to be. Whoever that may be..." The Ice King said, sounding tired and defeated as he lowered his head to look at a drawing on his desk.

Marceline carefully got closer to her old friend, trying to comfort him so that he may become more cooperative. She noticed the drawings on his desk, there were also some pictures of Betty. Marceline wasn't sure if the Ice King remembered who she was so she didn't mention her name... yet.

From up close, the Ice King looked as if he had been up for days without sleep, or even moving from the seat that he was in. He reeked of self-pity and manic depression. Princess Bubblegum almost broke down into tears seeing the Ice King like this. Even though she could care less for him, it was a painful sight to see the real side of this very broken man. He's this dispirited and doesn't even remember why.

Marceline was within arm's reach when she could clearly see what the drawings were. She could see a poorly drawn green blob on the picture that slightly looked like a monster. She could also see two human-like figures on the drawing. One of a man and the other of a little girl…

M: "S-Simon… what's this a drawing of?" She said wide-eyed and distraught.

IK: "This? This is the last thing that I remember… before I forgot pretty much everything." He said as he lifted the drawing up to look at it more intently.

IK: "I have the same dream all the time and it's always the same one. I'm there with a little girl… or maybe it was a boy… or it was just a rock? I don't remember… but there was also a large sludge beast there… "

M: "Go on… what happened?" She said, trying to get Simon to remember every single detail, no matter how painful of a memory it was for him.

IK: "The giant sludge beast spoke to me… I think about it all the time and maybe… just maybe it was someone I knew. Its voice sounded soo familiar to me. There's always a word or... or a name on the tip of my tongue when I think of that beast's voice but I just can't say it."

M: "Ummm… what else do you remember?" She was beginning to sound very upset and worried.

IK: "The beast was trying to tell me something; to get me to stop… as if it knew me. If… she knew me…"

M: "Who is _she_, Simon?"

IK: "The princess. No… my princess… Betty." The Ice King got quiet as soon as he said her name.

M: "Simon, the sludge beast didn't-"

IK: "Oh my grod… I need to go find that sludge beast! Hurry Marcy, grab your things, I have to go find my princess!" The Ice King was beginning to sound excited and that his spirits were lifted higher than they had ever been. He was getting ready to leave to find "Betty".

M: "Simon, wait!" She said as she tried to grab his arm to stop him.

IK: "No! I have to find her Marcy! I know she's out there! I remember her finally!" He was feeling ecstatic.

M: "SIMON!"

The Ice King stopped for a second to finally let Marceline speak. She had his full, undivided attention.

M: "That sludge beast… never said anything, Simon…"

IK: "What?! Yes she did! I remember her talking to me. And how do you know? You weren't there…" His positive mood was shutting down and being replaced by crushing loneliness and disappointment.

He was scrambling to gather paperwork together, thinking that it would help things make sense.

_Just like old times._

It was unclear how the Ice King was able to recall who "Betty" was by name, but it was something that happened without any science or technology or magic. It was a miracle that couldn't be explained. It's possible that Betty, being something he cared for soo dearly, was something that he was able to remember because she was a big part of him before he went insane. Maybe he just needed somebody to talk to?

M: "No, Simon. It was just another monster like any other. You thought the same thing about other monsters in the past… but you forgot about them. And…"

Simon may have been crushed by the reality that he just became aware of but he was still actively engaged in the conversation.

IK: "And WHAT, Marceline?" He was almost sounding angry at this point.

M: "You forgot about me too, Simon."

IK: "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember ever meeting you before a few years ago…"

M: "That's exactly the point, Simon. You have all these memories, documentations and pictures scattered all throughout this room but you don't know what any of it means or where it came from…"

IK: "I was a collector before I forgot everything…" He was becoming more and more confused with every question and statement made by the vampire queen.

M: "No… You we're Simon Petrikov, you were a-"

IK: "Stop this, Marceline! I'm sick of you lying to me! Do you take me for a fool or something? I just want to be left alone so I can drown in my sorrows by myself. I don't even know you!" He was quickly becoming angry.

M: "No Simon, I'm-"

The Ice King interrupted her by storming out of the room. She didn't know where he was going but she didn't think that he would leave his home.

M: "Well Bonnie, I guess we can-" Marceline turned to see the princess in tears.

M: "Bonnie? What's wrong?"

PB: "I… don't know. Just seeing someone like this really bothers me…" She was feeling defeated by Simon's amnesia induced depression.

M: "Well… we need to go help him to remember why he's like this. You know that right PB?"

PB: "Yeah… Let's go." She said while trying to regain her composure.

The two girls went upstairs to find the Ice King. He was standing and looking out a window, not doing anything of great importance.

IK:" You know, Marceline… I've been lost in my emptiness for such a long time. I doubt your abilities to fix this. And I'm sorry for my lack in faith."

M:" I know. I wouldn't expect it." She said in a stern voice.

M: "Do It PB!"

Princess Bubblegum suddenly tossed a grenade-like device at the Ice King and his mind flashed and he was thrown into a vortex of confusing memories. He was forced to remember some things that have been lost for hundreds of years…

..

..

S: "Hunson!"

**So that was Chapter 23. How do you guys like the story so far? **


	24. Chapter 24 - Unhappy Anniversary

**What happened last:**

**Marceline and PB found the Ice King and are now trying to help him remember the things that were long lost in his mind.**

S: "Hunson!"

HA: "What Simon?!" Hunson Abadeer said, trying to focus on his work…

S: "Are you gonna get that or do you want me to?!"

Simon Petrikov was referring to the sound of a baby crying. It was Marceline. Hunson and Simon were in the demon lord's home in the Nightosphere.

HA: "Of course I'll get it, Simon. What kind of dad do you think I am?"

Hunson Abadeer loved his daughter more than anything. Even more than his work but that never seemed apparent.

_What a tragedy… _

The demon lord ran over to his daughter and began to cradle her in his arms to comfort her.

HA:" There, there my dear. Nothing will ever hurt you." He said as sincere as possible.

S: "Your daughter is soo beautiful, Simon. I envy you." Simon said in a playful voice.

HA: "I know, man. You'll have one yourself one day…"

Simon didn't say anything. His mind was thinking about someone that he used to know in his past; someone that he used to love dearly. His mind was shrouded in confusion and sadness but he always ignored it so that he wouldn't end up insane…

…At least not insane too quickly…

HA: "I hate to ask you Simon but can you-"

S: "-of course my friend."

Hunson often asked his good friend to hold his child when work became unbearable. The ruler of the Nightosphere demanded a lot of attention but Hunson tried his best to give as much of his time to his family as possible.

Hunson quickly phased away and worked on whatever needed to be worked on. The bombs of the Great Mushroom War had dropped a few years ago and there was still a lot that was going on.

About five minutes of awkwardly holding his friends child, (regardless of holding her hundreds of times before) Simon began to attempt to "bond" with her. He didn't have any parent skills so everything was a learning experience with her.

The soon-to-be vampire queen was crying her eyes out. As a little baby, she didn't have any self-control or any sort of real personality.

S: "C'mon now… don't cry little Marcy. Mr. Simon's got you."

This happened a lot. Hunson had to leave and work in the Nightosphere or do some other very important errand and he left his daughter with his good friend.

Maja: "Simon! Where did Hunson Go?!" Maja said as she stormed into the room, obviously angry.

S: "H-he just went to go work on something important… I'm sure he'll be back soon-"

Maja: "UGH!" She was angry because this happened all the time. Hunson seemed to always be working and hardly even had time to talk to anyone.

Maja walked over to Simon and gently took Marceline out of his arms then left the room to vent her frustration elsewhere. She was taking little Marcy to her room so that the demon baby could take a nap. She came up to Marceline's crib and just cradled her in her arms.

Maja: "Oh Marcy… what are we going to do? Your father is never around anymore and it's killing me… I'm trying my best to raise you but it's hard without your father…" She said to little Marceline as her eyes began to tear up.

She knew that her daughter would never remember any of this because she was too young but she just wanted someone to talk to.

Maja was torn from the sadness that she was feeling. It was never ending heartache and the only person who could fix it was always gone. She loved Hunson to death and she would do anything for him but he just doesn't seem to care anymore. It's been years since she had more than 10 minutes to talk to and be with Hunson.

She was convinced. _She lost him._

Maja: "Why is this happening, Hunson? Why did you change? I love you soo much…" She was talking to herself at this point.

Maja: "Well, at least I still have you, Marceline." She said, forcing a smile as she laid Marcy down in her crib.

Maja walked out of the room and did what she did on a regular basis when Marcy was asleep. She just stood on the balcony that had a view of all of the chaos in the Nightosphere and just sat there for hours. Maja was horribly depressed and felt completely neglected by her husband. She just wanted things to go back to how they were, before the war.

She was on the balcony for about an hour, just staring off into the abyss, when she heard someone in the house. It sounded like they were looking for something.

Maja: "Hello?" She said as she started to walk towards the sounds. She wasn't afraid by any means; she had no reason to be. No one would ever dare try to steal from their house.

HA: "Oh hey, honey." He said as he stopped what he was doing for a second and went back to searching.

Maja: "Do you… need me to help with anything?" She was asking because she honestly wanted to help, and she wanted to at least exchange more than two words with her husband.

HA: "No, I got it. Just lookin' for something." He said, sounding apathetic. He looked like he's had a long day at work so far.

Maja: "Are you sure? Look… I want to help Hunson… we haven't talked in-" She was trying to speak her mind.

HA: "No it's ok, I got it dear."

It's not that Hunson didn't want Maja's help; he just wanted to do everything and not have to burden her with something that's his responsibility, no matter what task. He loved her and wanted to make sure that she never had to worry about anything in her life, he would gladly do everything for her.

HA: "Hey uh, Simon?!"

S: "What's up?" He said as he was already walking in the doorway.

HA: "Do you know where I left the fire-proof camera? There was a pretty bad accident over by the fire pits and I need to document it."

S:" Hmmm… did you check the nightstand in your room? I think I saw it in there."

HA: "Ah ha! I think I saw it in there too." He said as he got up to get his camera.

Maja just walked out of the room to be alone again. She felt slightly betrayed because Hunson said that he didn't need help then turned around and asked Simon for help only seconds later. She didn't understand it and it was taking its toll on her heart. She could hardly take much more of this.

Maja: "_He says that things are going to be different all the time and nothing ever changes… maybe he just doesn't love me anymore. He even forgot that it's our anniversary today…_" she thought to herself.

Maja has been looking for ways to talk to Hunson for years. She's tried to go to work with him but she's immediately shut down. She's tried to schedule things but Hunson's schedule was always full. She tried everything, but nothing ever worked.

Maja: "_I think it's time… It's time that he learned a lesson…_" Maja was thinking irrationally to find a way to alleviate her pain. She didn't notice how selfish she was being at the time.

**Back to Hunson**

Hunson Abadeer walked into his bedroom to see that his side of the bed was made, signifying that he hasn't slept in his bed for a while. He came up to his nightstand and saw a family photo in a cute little frame. He lifted up the picture to get a better look.

It was a picture of Marceline taking her first steps. Hunson and Maja looked incredibly happy in the photo. It was the happiest couple in the world with their pride and joy with them. They both love their daughter with all their heart as any god parent should. They would die for her if it meant that she could live her life without pain or sadness.

HA: "Glob, I love you soo much, Maja; my beautiful wife." He said after staring at the picture for a few more seconds then set it down.

He then opened the drawer to the nightstand and took the camera out. Hunson got the camera so he could take pictures of the day's events. It was going to be a day to remember. It was exactly where Simon said it was. His memory was always soo accurate and dependable.

HA: "This year is going to be different. This anniversary will fix us Maja. I promise." He said to himself.

Hunson has been planning their anniversary for months. It's been years since the bombs dropped so he's had more time to work on this. In fact, he's been running around all day working on it and making sure that everything was perfect. Even Simon was in the loop. He's even been working on cleaning up his work schedule so now he's going to have more time for his family. He's tried to do that over the past few years but there was just too much work to be done.

**_*Buzz* *Buzz*_**

Hunson's phone was vibrating because one of his buddies, who was also catering the party, was calling.

HA: "Hey man what's up? -And everything's ready? -Yeah, of course. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

HA: "Let's go fix a marriage." He said as he walked out of his room to find Maja.

**Back to Maja**

Maja: "I have to do it… I just can't take it anymore. If he doesn't love me then why am I still here?" She was becoming more and more irrational by the minute.

Maja started to cry. She felt like she was with her back against a wall and she had no other options. This was the only way. She was starting to get angry and that anger gave her the strength to do what had to be done. She let her mind fester for too long and now she's gone over the edge this time.

_Her mind was made up._

Maja turned to see Hunson walk into the room after finding the camera.

HA: "Hey honey, do you wanna go with me and Simon to-"

Maja: "YOU!" She said as she walked up to Hunson and slapped him across the face.

Hunson just looked at her in shock. He didn't know what could have caused her to do that.

Maja: "I've had it with your neglect! I haven't been able to talk to you in years and you don't even care! I don't even hear you say that you love me anymore!" She was crying her eyes out and was hysterical with anger and sadness at this point. This was something that she's been mentally preparing herself to say for weeks.

HA: "No Maja, I-"

Maja: "NO! Don't say a word. I loved you Hunson, and you didn't love me back."

Maja: "Well, I'm done! …I'm done…" She said as she walked out of the room. She saw Simon standing right outside the door, shocked at what he just heard.

S: "Is everything alright, Maja?"

Maja: "And you!" She screamed, taking out some of her blind frustration-fueled anger out on Simon.

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else, she just casted a spell on Simon without thinking because of her anger.

She hit Simon with a cerebral deterioration spell. She didn't specifically mean to do it, it just sort of happened. The spell works just like the crown does except that his mind would be more vulnerable to the crown's influence. This spell didn't seem to do much now, but it would end up being his downfall later on.

Simon's vision began to blur as the spell's effects started to warp his mind and he fell unconscious.

HA: "Maja…" He didn't have anything else to say… he was crushed. He had all of these amazing plans to fix everything and Maja just left before she could see any of it.

All of the mistakes that Hunson has made up until this point were all gathered up and thrown in his face at one time. It ruined him.

The memory of Maja hitting Simon with that spell returned The Ice King's mind back to the present. When the Ice King came to, he sat up with a blank look on his face. He looked very confused.

M: "Simon? Are you ok?"

IK: "S-Simon? I'm… The Ice King…" He said, sounding more confused because the name "Simon" sounded extremely familiar but he couldn't explain why.

Marceline felt let down because Bubblegum's technology didn't seem to work. At least not yet.

IK: "I have to go check something…" The Ice King said as he got up and walked back into "The Past Room".


End file.
